


叛根而逃

by Dushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, F/M, Guardian Angels, Human Castiel, M/M, Season 4 AU, reverse!verse, sth wrong with ao3 chinese words count, words:93k
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 77,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dushroom/pseuds/Dushroom
Summary: 在地獄待了整整四十年的Dean接受了一項提議——為了得到離開地獄的自由而成為一名守護天使，而他要守護的人也正冥冥中註定了要與Sam一同獵魔。他發現天堂似乎有什麼天使們都不願查明的秘密。Dean必須在他的責任與所愛的人中作出抉擇。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KismetJeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KismetJeska/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Roots Take Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742951) by [KismetJeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KismetJeska/pseuds/KismetJeska). 



> Thank Kismetjeska for giving me the credit to do the translation.
> 
> If you enjoy this work, please click kudo for the original work.

 

 _侍奉上帝，愛我，然後痊癒。_ _  
_ _這並不是結束。_

 _-_ _蒙福之子樂團，《不再歎息》_

 

在Dean第四千九百八十七次舉起手中的鞭子時，有什麼人來打斷了他。

“Dean Winchester?” 他問道。

Dean看向他，眼神裡藏不住深深的饑渴。他花了好幾秒鐘才想起來那是他的名字—— _Dean Winchester_ 。對。在這裡，你真的很容易就會忘記自己到底是誰。

“請跟我來。”Dean看向陌生訪客伸出的手，看向自己手裡的鞭子，再看向被鏈條鎖著倒在自己面前的人——嗯，嚴格來說應該叫人渣，在被鞭打了四千九百八十六次以後，已經沒有多少骨肉能剩下了。

“Dean？” 那名訪客又再叫了他一聲。Dean。對。Alastair以前經常在他面前發出這個音節，但是Dean已經很久很久沒有見過Alastair了，就像他已經完全消失了一樣。Dean讓這個名字在他腦海裡一再翻滾，一次又一次。Dean.. Dean.. Dean.. Dean.. Dean.. Dean...他發現自己很喜歡這個名字的發音，簡短而清晰，他自己也想不懂為什麼，但給他感覺真的很好，和他很搭。

他扭頭看了一眼鞭子，又看了一眼訪客伸出的手臂。鞭刑還有十四下才結束，Dean想先把它完成，他必須把它完成，他知道如果他沒有完成任務Alastair一定會責罰他。但怎麼著，他就是對這個訪客有著無比的好奇，而他從來無法拒絕自己的好奇心。不管眼前站著的訪客是誰，他們都絕對不是惡魔，他們看起來跟人類沒兩樣，他們的臉沒有任何醜陋的畸變。所以——他們到底是來幹嘛的？

訪客耐心地看著Dean，不知道是不是出於同情，“沒關係的，你可以就這麼把他放在這裡先別管，不會發生什麼不好的事情的。”

Dean冷冷地哼了一聲。拜託！這裡可是地獄！在這裡發發生的事哪有一件不是不好的！儘管心裡這麼想，他還是把鞭子丟在了地上，跟著訪客的腳步離開。他無意中瞥見了自己手，心裡突然泛起一陣劇烈的鈍痛。那雙瘦削的手上，佈滿傷痂和火焦，沾滿了塵土和血液。他發現他的小指骨折了，卻想不起來是什麼時候的事。

Dean不知道他們要去哪裡，甚至不知道他們要怎麼去。那過程感覺就像在地獄，時間和空間都不存在。然後他們就來到一間看起來很像廉價旅館提供的房間。Dean懷疑自己是不是靈魂出竅了，但他所知道的唯一一種靈魂離開肉體的表現就是一團憤怒的黑煙奔湧而出，更何況他清楚得很自己還沒變成一隻惡魔。

“請坐。”Dean小心翼翼地坐在房間裡的其中一張床上。

“我想你的外殼需要變好看一點，”那個人說到，語氣裡沒有冒犯之意，他把兩根手指按在Dean額頭的一側。Dean低頭看到自己完全修補好的身體嚇了一跳，所有傷口都癒合了，所有骨頭都牢固地接在一起。這太不可思議了！他從來沒有像現在這樣癒合地如此完美過。於是他不禁懷疑那些憑空消失的疼痛什麼時候又會再爬到他身上。

那人在另一張床上坐下，身體前傾，雙肘抵在膝蓋上，全神貫注地看著Dean。他深黑的頭髮整齊乾淨，身穿著一套看起來非常昂貴的商務套裝。Dean一直想，卻怎麼也想不起來曾經在哪裡見過這個人。

“你會說話嗎？”那人一臉嚴肅認真地問到。

Dean聽後沉下臉，厲聲說道：“我當然會說話！”也許他的溝通技巧是生疏了但並不代表他就退化成了個三歲小孩。

“好，”那人平靜地說道，“那我們就可以速戰速決了。我叫Inias。”

Dean煩躁地點了點頭，他只顧著跟自己說手不要一直摸床上的羽絨被，不要摸！停下來！但這被子劃過肌膚的感覺真的是太他媽舒服了！

“我是來跟你做個交易的，Dean。”Inias接著說。

Dean沒有回答，他做過太多太多的交易了，他沒辦法相信自己這一次可以拒絕，沒辦法相信自己能實現曾經向自己許下的不再做任何交易的承諾，所以他寧願他們不要再繼續說下去。

“我們可以給你指引一條離開的路。”Inias卻希望Dean能聽下去。

Dean盯著Inias，“離開？離開哪裡？”

“離開地獄,”Inias肯定了Dean心裡的想法，“徹徹底底地離開。”

“沒有折磨？”Dean不敢肯定自己有沒有聽錯或者是不是誤會了Inias的意思，因為他已經記不清最近一次遠離疼痛是多久以前的事了。疼痛已經成為了理所當然，他甚至覺得不破不爛的身體才是奇怪的不協調的。不知怎麼的，心裡突然落空了。

“沒有折磨。不只是你，其他的任何人都不用再遭受折磨。”

Dean想起那個他留在鎖鏈條裡的人，想起每一次鞭打給他帶來的快感和滿足。突然間他是那麼的不想跑到這裡來，那麼的不願意再待在這裡，他不想待在這個寬敞而整潔的旅館房間裡，因為他不配！他甚至不配享有羽絨被帶來的那僅有的一絲絲舒適。像他這樣的人就該待在最深最暗的角落裡，那裡才是他屬於的地方。

“為什麼帶我出來？”Dean問，在他看來，這一切都那麼荒誕。

“因為上帝需要你。” Inias回答。

很長一段時間，Dean都沒有說話。他覺得他應該有很多問題要問才對，或者應該抖一發機靈，但他的腦海裡空蕩蕩的什麼想法都沒有。每過去一秒，他就更能感覺到他在逐漸變回他自己，但要處理是否仍活在疼痛中這個問題對他來說還是需要更多時間。事實上，對他來說，要重新學會思考問題，就像重新撿起一輛已經生銹的自行車還要努力讓它按自己的方向前行一樣。

“你他媽瘋了嗎！”Dean終於發聲了。

Inias情不自禁地輕笑出聲，說道：“他們告訴我你這表現證明我離你更近了。”

“才沒有什麼狗屁上帝不上帝的，” Dean以更符合他自己的方式說道：“地獄在那明擺著，人間也就在這裡，或者沒錯，真的有個天堂也還說不定，但是任何人都別想再來操控我了！誰都不能！”

“一切都會有解釋的，”Inias向Dean保證，“但不是由我來解釋。我只是一名信使，來給你傳個口訊。把你從一個地方轉送到另一個地方。”

“我到底待在那個地方多久了？”Dean小心翼翼地問。

“人間過去了四個月，在地獄... ...已經差不多四十年了。”

Dean頹然地點點頭，時間不是他能計算的。

“所以，這裡就是你所謂的另一個地方？”Dean問。

Inias點頭，“這裡......”

“時間剛剛好！”又有什麼人突然從房間的另一側冒了出來。Dean使勁眨了眨眼，他非常確定一秒鐘之前那裡明明還什麼都沒有！那人走向他們，“你可以走了，Inias。”

“我……”Inias正準備說什麼，那男人打了一下響指，他就消失了。

“你把他扔哪去了？” Dean問，剛剛的場景讓他感覺不怎麼好。

“他沒事，”新來的那人蔑笑了一聲不耐煩地說道“他這人實在太婆婆媽媽我都看不下去了。”

這人後退了一步掃視了Dean差不多一分鐘，Dean也不甘示弱地掃回去。這個陌生人很高，肩膀很寬，穿著套裝，臉上掛著讓Dean無法信任的微笑。這麼多年的經歷，教會Dean不要輕易付出信任。

“要跟我們走嗎？”臉上掛著假笑。

Dean整理了一下思緒，他不喜歡被胡亂擺佈的感覺，“你誰啊？”

“我是Zachariah。為了見你，我已經等了很長時間了。”

“什麼意思？”Dean站了起來，“到底發生了什麼？”

“你只需要知道我手裡有張叫做‘自由自在優哉遊哉跨快快樂樂無憂無慮離開監獄卡’可以帶你離開地獄就夠了。”

“但天下沒有免費的晚餐不是嗎？從來沒有！”

“你這孩子未免把社會看得太黑暗了吧！”Zachariah歎了口氣。

“啥？！所以你是在告訴我你不要任何回報？”

“……好吧，我是要回報沒錯，但這個回報絕對沒有你想的那麼糟，這比你給Sammy付出的絕對少得多！

不准你這樣叫他！Dean的腦海裡蹦出這樣一句話，眼神銳利起來。Zachariah在心裡輕笑，“我們需要你的幫忙，Dean。我們需要你，去為我們完成這項任務。”

“我們？”

“天使。”

這是今天第二次，Dean連續十分鐘蹦不出一個詞來。“天使……”他無意識地重複道。

“就是這麼回事。”

“才沒有這麼回事！我從來沒有見到過天使！也從來沒有聽說過誰曾經見到過哪怕一隻！”

“難道這樣不會讓你覺得自己很特別麼？”

“天使……”Dean又重複了一遍。他很確定現在他的腦子是清醒的，但是他還是弄不清楚到底發生了什麼。他仍然在努力騎著他那輛生銹的自行車，他好不容易記起來該如何加速和刹車，他現在能做得只有讓車繼續往前開，往前開。

“那啥，我知道地獄之火什麼的不能讓你像孫猴子一樣被燒那麼一燒就能把你變成火腦金智商，但如果你只打算就這樣一直重複我說的話，那我還不如乾脆直接買只鸚鵡算了，它們更實用，看起來也順眼多了。”

Dean沉下臉，“天使要我幹什麼？”

“我們想跟你談筆交易，”Zachariah又重新開啟了商人模式“如果你答應為我們工作，你就可以離開地獄，永遠。”

“你們會把我帶回人間？”Dean的懷疑神經突然間短路了，現在他的心裡全都是Sam。

“可以這麼說，你可以回去，但是... ...Dean Winchester 2.0必須成為一名守護天使。”

“你們要把我變成天使？！你們連那種事都做得到？！！”

“我的天啊當然不行！我們是兩個完全不同的物種，但我們可以把你變得跟我們差不多。一些人把守護者看作人類與天使的混合體，但我覺得嘛... ...更應該看成... ...人類借用了我們的一部分力量。”

“然後我只要到處飛來飛去照顧好人類就可以了？”

“你會被分配給特定的人去守護他。你的職責就是在他的餘生裡盡全力照顧好他，保證他不會無緣無故跑到車前面被撞飛之類的。”

“那……如果……如果……守護的人死了呢？”

“你就會退休然後在這裡安享晚年。”Dean不明白。“天堂。”Zachariah解釋道。

“這裡是天堂？！！”

“這是由你決定的。每個人都有不一樣的天堂。美好的回憶，你待得最幸福的地方，你最想要的一切。”Zachariah環顧了一下四周，“很顯然，你的品味不怎麼樣。”

Dean想到他是有多麼渴望能再次跟Sam一起獵魔，一起撞進一家長得就像現在這樣的廉價旅館房間，他不得不承認，這是真的，這的確是他最美好的回憶，待得最幸福的地方，最想要的一切。不可否認，他就是Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester的哥哥，這是這麼多年來地獄給他蒙上的陰霾和麻木都無法改變的。

“所以我是要花上七八十年的時間去照看好某個死蠢然後再在這裡待上一輩子麼？”

“差不多就是這樣。”

但這沒有道理啊！ Dean仍然想不通找上他的原因。“下麵有那麼多人，為什麼就選了我？”

“你總有一天會明白的。”

“不行！你現在就得告訴我！為！什！麼！”

“你這是在抱怨嗎？”

“沒有，我只是……”

“很好！”Zachariah立馬打斷了他，“所以我們是談攏了嗎？還是怎麼著？”

“如果我拒絕呢？”Dean謹慎地問道。

“那就滾回你的地獄。你的損失。”Zachariah聳聳肩，“所以你是要拒絕的意思嗎？”

“等等！！我在想！！在想好嗎？！”他有很多要考慮的，他不相信Zachariah，不相信他那口大白牙跳過的所有沒有回答他的東西。但有什麼能比待在地獄還糟糕呢？不管真相是什麼，這的確是筆做得過的交易。

Dean很想答應，他很想逃離，但總有什麼東西，在牽扯著他，難道他還被死亡玩弄得不夠多嗎，難道那些他關心的人……

“真是個傷心的人生啊，”Zachariah不耐煩地大聲說道，很顯然，Zachariah在讀他的心，“算我拜託你了，就講一句行有那麼難麼？”

“好。”Dean趕在自己後悔之前說道。

Zachariah笑了，“終於搞定了！Inias！”隨著他的呼喊，那個人，呃不，那個天使，出現了。

“我們有個新的守護者了！”Zachariah說。

Inias笑了，笑容很誠懇，“歡迎加入，Dean，有你的加入是我們的榮幸。”

“行了行了，”Dean說，“所以我要怎麼升級成天使？”

“那得讓我來。”Zachariah示意Inias掏出一把銀色的匕首，拉起袖子，冷靜地劃出一道口子。Zachariah用手指沾上一些血，邊在另一隻手上畫著些什麼，邊用Dean聽不懂的語言誦起咒語。Dean看到那道皮膚上的口子迅速癒合了。.

Zachariah向Dean向前了幾步,Dean本能地後退。

“別動！”Zachariah拉起Dean的袖子，口裡依舊念著咒語。

“閉上眼，冷靜下來，這非常的安全。”

Zachariah念完了咒語，把沾滿血的手按在Dean的肩膀上。有那麼一瞬間，一切都靜止了，然後Dean的整個世界開始炸裂出亮光。他閉上眼，但這對減輕身體上的疼痛一點幫助都沒有。這感覺就像是一波又一波火浪湧向喉嚨，沖向耳朵，撞碎眼睛。他肩上的印記越來越熱直到他覺得自己已經死了一遍又一遍。他覺得他的身體已經容納不住體內的一切了，皮膚就像快要爆開一樣。當疼痛和亮光都消失殆盡的時候，他蜷縮在一塊鋪滿沙礫的地毯上，眨了眨眼，確定一切都結束以後，Dean慢慢把自己撐起來。

“啊對了！不過會痛不欲生。”Zachariah隨意地說道，“我剛剛是不是忘了說了？”

“你感覺怎麼樣了？”Inias關切地望著Dean問道。

“沒事。”Dean剛一說完就震驚地發現事實上也的確是這樣！突然間，那些煎熬的感覺就像已經離他十萬八千里遠。一陣疼痛在Dean的肩上起舞，像電擊的感覺。他看到肩上一隻燒焦的手掌印深深地陷入了他的皮膚裡。

Dean有氣無力地站起來，突然他睜大雙眼，“這他媽到底是... ...”他扭了幾下身子，但什麼也沒看見。Inias輕笑，“你是看不見它們的，不過，你有一雙翅膀了。”

Dean感覺得到那對從他的背上長出來的翅膀的重量，但當他想伸手觸碰它們的時候，那裡什麼也沒有。這感覺就像是他在背上多長出了一對手臂。他有種對異物的排斥感，有種這翅膀不是自己的感覺。Dean試著控制它們，但什麼也沒有發生，那種感覺真的是他媽怪異得很！！

“我有六隻。”Zachariah沾沾自喜地說道。

Dean不爽臉。

Inias趕在他們吵起來前趕緊說道：“天使要進入皮囊才能在人類面前現身，至於你，我恐怕你不經歷一些令人難以置信的非常不愉快的副作用是不能看到我們的真身也不能聽到我們真正的聲音的。”

“那我有真身嗎？”

“沒有。”Inias說：“守護者用他們自己的皮囊行動。所以你沒有真身。但沐浴了榮光也會產生一些副作用，比如說，長出一對翅膀。我們的翅膀都完全藏在皮囊裡面，但你的很難隱藏，而且也更加容易……黏住。”

“榮光是啥？”

“就是它讓我們天使成為天使。”Zachariah不耐煩地講到，“力量，咒術，一切的一切，聽著孩子，給你解釋這一大堆問題不是我的職責。Inias，把他帶去Anna那裡！她會把剩下的給你解釋清楚。”

Anna有一頭很漂亮的紅發，嗯，或者應該說是她的皮囊有一頭漂亮的紅發。她站起來，很顯然一直在等待他們的到來。

“Inias,”Anna熱情地向他們打招呼，但Dean完全沒有注意到，他被她倚著的那輛酷炫霸氣的黑轎車吸引了所有注意力。

“Anna，”Inias回應，“準備好了嗎？”

“我已經準備好三十年了。”一位如此性感的天使為Dean等了這麼久確實是非常的贊，雖然當你把它理解成“天使們一直在盯著你喲”的時候會覺得不太舒服。

“那我就把他交給你咯，大才女。”

“謝啦，”Anna微笑，“希望很快可以再見到你。”他們又再默默地對視了好一會兒，Inias才消失，然後Anna的注意力才轉移到Dean身上。

“去吧，”她邊說邊退到一旁，看到Dean只是看著她沒有動作，“怎麼了？我知道你很想。”

他慢慢把手搭在車頂上。他知道這不是她，但這複製品實在是太他媽贊了！一模一樣的車牌，一模一樣的座椅，連那片隨意躺在座椅上的磁帶都一模一樣。Son of a ……！就在Dean熟練而深情地打開車門時，他那雙是他但又不是他的翅膀突然彈了出來。啊！天使！我都差點忘了這回事了……

“所以你就是我們的最新成員了？”Anna開心地說，“很高興見到你，Dean，我是Anna。”

“嗯哼，那位大人物是這麼說的。”Dean轉過身背對那輛克隆Impala，“所以……呃……你們這些特大號金絲雀全都會讀心嗎？”

“注意你的用詞，你現在也是這群特大號金絲雀中的一員了。”她厲聲說道，儘管如此，Dean卻從她的眼睛裡看到了藏不住的笑意。

“呵，我倒不覺得我有重要到會被看作一隻長翅膀的。”

“你已經跟Zachariah談過了，是吧？”她問，不用Dean回答，她就已經從他厭惡的眼神裡得到了答案，“別太在意他，他不只是對你這樣，他對所有人都這樣。至於你剛剛的問題，嗯，或多或少吧，這主要靠你權力的等級來決定的。如果你願意給我五分鐘時間，我可以告訴你一切你需要知道的。通常都是由我來帶你們這些新人。”

“你比Zachariah靠譜多了！所以，我什麼時候可以回人間？”

“別急，等我給你解釋完一些事情就可以了。”

“嗯我知道，但是……解釋什麼的不能先放一放嗎？我已經在那個深不見底的火坑裡待了四十年了。我真的很想見一見我弟弟。”

一道厲光閃過Anna的雙眼，Dean只好先收起立馬沖回弟弟身邊的念頭，“好吧，你要告訴我什麼？”

“如果你肯消停會兒讓我把一切都告訴你就會快得多了。”

 Dean悶悶不樂地重重地坐到車上，Anna輕輕地走到他身邊，“謝謝。”

“行了行了，講重點。”

“天使有幾個不同的等級，最高級別的是大天使，比如說Raphael, 但你也許永遠不會有機會碰見他們。然後，就是像Zachariah那樣的六翼天使。”

“這麼說他很高級咯？”Dean悶聲問。

“沒錯，”她點頭，“他在這裡很有權勢。然後就是基層的天使，他們是最普遍的，但是在力量上還是會有不同。比如說我，我是我所屬的衛戍部隊的隊長，所以我還比其他基層天使要強那麼一點。”

“那我是屬於哪裡的？”

“你是底層中的底層，”她老實地回答，“守護天使，丘比特，這些天使都只為一個目標而存在。而你，當然，就是為了要保護好你要守護的人。”

Dean點頭，聽起來不怎麼糟糕，畢竟他可是一個已經連續二十五年甚至更久地做著類似的事的人不是嗎。“有誰已經告訴過我要守護的人是誰了嗎？”

“很抱歉，還沒有。守護天使只會指派給那些被判定為需要天使保護的人。而這項判定是由處於等級鏈非常高層的什麼人來決定的，也許是上帝本人也說不定，這我也不清楚。”

Dean還是無法接受上帝來上帝去的這一套，他和Sam一同經歷了這麼多卻從來沒有得到過所謂的被天使保護的資格？！呵，真是諷刺！

“你還保持著人類的能力，同時也獲得了一些天使的能力，那雙翅膀就是例子，你已經有足夠的力量讓它們長出來，但如果想要看見它們，力量還是不夠。

“它們搞得我渾身不對勁的！它們到底有沒有用啊？”

“你可以用它們來瞬間轉移。”

“真的假的？！”Dean忍不住叫出聲，瞬間轉移什麼的聽起來酷斃了！！

“真的。”她笑了，露出潔白整齊的牙齒，“只要你想，你可以帶著你守護的人一起到任何你想去的地方，但僅限於你守護的人別的任何人都不可以。同理，你只可以讀到你守護的人的思想，別人的不可以。你可以感受到你守護的人的一切情緒，但是……”

“別人的不可以，行了，我找到規律了。”

“你的力量和體能都得到了很大的提升，如果你受傷了，你會自動痊癒，比人類快得多，但還是會比天使要慢些。當然了，某種程度上你還可以治癒你守護的人。”

“我該不會很容易就被幹掉吧？如果一顆小子彈就能放倒我的話，那我不就很廢？”

“是有那麼一些東西對你來說挺致命的，別的一些天使啊，高級的惡魔啊，你的皮囊，啊抱歉，是身體受到了一些非常嚴重的損傷啊，但撇開那些，你的確還是挺難被幹掉的。”

“還是你比較牛逼吧？”

“大天使是最難被殺的，至於我們，在力量上的限制也會比較少，如果我足夠專注的話我可以讀任何一個人的心或感受到任何一個人的情緒，傳送他人更是小菜一碟。”

“所以說我還是爛透了嘛。”Dean嘟嚷著。

“你還是有比我們優勢的地方的，針對天使的陷阱或咒語對你沒有任何影響，也沒有人能驅逐你。”

雖然這交易聽起來挺糟糕的，但Dean還能怎樣呢，“那我會變老嗎？”

“不會，你不會因自然原因死亡，也不用進食，基本上沒有消耗。”

“我不吃東西？！！”他激動地打斷她。

“咳咳，你可以吃，只不過沒什麼意義。”

“噢！意義大著呢！那我要睡覺嗎？”

“跟進食一樣，你不需要，但如果你想的話……實際上這只會使犯迷糊，但有人曾告訴過我守護者在睡覺時會做夢，很多的守護者在守護的人不需要他們的時候都會這樣打發時間。”

“哇那還真夠盡責的！那如果他們要守護的大寶貝在他們不在的時候遇到危險咋辦？”

“相信我，他們會知道的。你們之間會有非常非常深的羈絆。”

當Anna再次開口時，她的聲音聽起來很悲傷，“你的預設狀態為隱形……別人看不見你……你只有在單獨和你守護的人或其他天使們在一起時才是顯形的。”

“那我打電話也不行嗎？”

“不行。就算是在顯形狀態下，唯一能聽見你聲音的人類也只有你守護的人。”

“那當我是隱形狀態的時候呢？”

“那麼誰都無法看見或聽見你。在隱形狀態下你還是可以與環境相互作用的，但這要花費大量的能量和精力，而且也不是百分百能成功。除了你守護的人以外沒有任何一個人能知道你的存在。”

“所以你是說我連跟Sam講講話都不可以嗎？”他疲倦地說道，他早在她說隱形的時候就有預感會是這樣，但這不代表當他真正聽到這個結果的時候，心疼的感覺會有絲毫減少。

“是的，如果你跟除了守護的人以外的任何人類聯繫，就算只是試圖聯繫，這項交易就會馬上終止，而那個你聯繫的人也會收到懲罰。”

“直接回到下面去的單程票，而且還帶團體優惠價，我說得對嗎？”

“我很抱歉，Dean。”Dean一點反應也沒有，他在想如果他後悔了一切還來得及嗎，但，後悔就太蠢了。總有一天，當那個所謂的要守護的人時日無多的時候，他就可以再次見到Sam，那很好不是嗎，那就足夠了。

“如果我連一支筆都拿不起來，那我要怎麼保護別人呢？”他換了個話題。

“如果你守護的人生命受到了威脅，你的力量會瞬間激化。”

“當真？”

“這通常不怎麼容易控制得住，甚至往往連你自己都意識不到，不過的確是這樣沒錯。我已經見識過不少守護天使在物件受到威脅時做出難以置信的事。”

“能一直保持這種能力而不是像個白癡一樣突然強突然弱不是更有用麼。”

“Dean，規矩不是我定的。別忘了，你的職責是就為了這個人而存在，去守護他，照顧他，關心他，不僅僅是為了戰爭與榮耀。有時你需要扮演給他出謀劃策的角色，而有時，你只需要傾心聆聽。”

“這真是詭異得不能再詭異了。”

Anna忍不住竊笑，然後把手放在他的肋骨上。

“嗷！！”Dean感覺到一股疼痛衝撞著穿過他的身體，“搞什麼鬼？！！”

“標記，這樣可以讓我們在需要時找到你。別動。”

Anna把一個掛飾系在Dean的脖子上，看起來像是個掛在繩子上的小小玻璃瓶。他好奇地用手指戳了戳，Anna把他的手拍開了。

“別戳，”她皺眉，“這是很重要的東西。”

“真的嗎？怎麼說？”

“這是你榮光的軌跡，我可以解釋給你聽，但是……你的理解能力似乎不怎麼樣。”

“這項鍊非常重要，”他馬上接道，“知道了！”

Anna一直在說著，但Dean的腦袋早就開始雲遊四海了。好吧，所以是不能見到Sam了，不過一切都會有解決的辦法不是嗎？對！一定有辦法的！

“……你還可以看到隱形的東西，比如說死神，” Dean終於回神了，“但在你隱形狀態下能看到或接觸到你的只有天使和一些高級的惡魔。要想跟你守護的人講話你必須要顯形，當然，用心靈感應也是可以的。”

“說到底……我守護的人到底是何方神聖？”

“你想知道？”

當他們到達的時候，Dean不禁想，今天發生的這一切一切實際上該不會只是他到了地獄的某一層吧。

“你是在耍我麼。”他盯著頭頂的招牌。

“不然呢？健康快樂的人又用不著守護天使。”

他們站在一家精神病院門前的草坪上，不管他現在是顯形還是隱形，當Dean看到那塊寫著“請勿踐踏草坪”的牌子時心裡還是有那麼一點愧疚。他看到一對夫婦從醫院前門走出來，丈夫的胳膊緊緊摟著她哭泣的妻子。

“所以現在的意思是我接下來要花上六十年去照看某個精神錯亂的小女生什麼的？”

“男的，”她強調，“而且他已經三十歲了，所以恐怕用不上你那麼長時間。哦對了，他這個星期就出院了。”

“很好！”精神病院讓他有種不舒服的感覺，裡面的人不是看起來太開心，就是太假，就像他們在盡力把自己的瘋狂埋葬起來，“他在裡面待多久了？”

“十六年。”Anna滿不在乎地說。

“十六年？！！！”

“差不多吧，他是在十四歲那年進來的。”

“你是在叫我去照看一個把他整整一半的人生花在了精神病院的人？！”Dean難以置信地說，“真的假的？！什麼鬼啊？所以我是要握著他的手然後告訴他你一定要記得吃藥哦~這樣？！！”

“夠了！”他從她的聲音裡聽出了嚴厲，這讓他發現她並不像外表看上去的那麼溫柔美麗。Dean想起Sam曾經說過天使是上帝的戰士，所以沒事還是不要去惹他們比較好。

“你現在談論的可是你要守護的人，他將在接下來的這幾十年裡成為你整個世界的中心，更重要的是，他是個人，他經歷過的承受過的已經太多了。至少你應該對他有最起碼的尊重！”

“抱歉，”Dean不情願地說，他清了清嗓子，“他叫什麼名字？”

“Castiel Mallach。”

Dean吹了聲口哨，“這可憐的傢夥還是有希望的不是嗎？”

“他來自一個非常傳統而虔誠的家庭。”Dean想像著一位母親帶著她的小寶貝跪坐在教堂裡，一位自豪的父親帶著他的孩子到基督學院上課，一家子握著手在餐桌前向上帝祈禱。”

“他怎麼會落得如此田地呢？”他語氣中的悲傷連他自己也被嚇了一跳。

Anna猶豫著回答，“別擔心，一切都過去了。你的工作只需要從現在起專注於現在和未來就夠了。每一位守護者都是從觀察他們守護的人開始的，在直接與他們接觸之前好好觀察不失為一個好主意。我覺得你需要一點時間來觀察一下Castiel。”

“多久？”

“照Castiel的情況來看，我想幾個小時就足夠了，到時間我會來告訴你讓你給他做個自我介紹。”

“很好，我現在還在擔心一個問題，我要怎麼告訴他這一切？如果他反應很激烈咋辦？我可不想把我守護的人搞得精神崩潰之類的。”

“這個……的確是個該擔心的問題，不過我相信他能應付得來的。”

“如果他突然間就開始發瘋亂叫那我該怎麼辦？”

“你自己搞定。”

“什麼叫我自己搞定？！！”

“你可是他的守護天使，他是你要守護的人，這在之前的說明裡不是已經講得很清楚了嗎。他在一定程度上甚至可以感受得到你，並無意識地信任你。”

“你一直在強調這什麼狗屁特強的聯繫什麼的，但我-什-麼-都-感-覺-不-到！你說我能感受得到他，但我感受不到啊！我除了背上那對詭異的噁心的翅膀以外什-麼-都-感-受-不-到！！

“我還沒把你們聯結起來呢，抱歉，我想著說這該留到最後才進行，我不想你因此分心，因為這種感應在一開始是難以抵抗的。”

“對對對，那聽起來一點都不可怕。”

“這沒有任何傷害。”她邊保證邊開始念著一些似乎跟Zachariah之前念的是同一種語言的咒語，把一隻手放在胸前，然後再把手放到Dean心臟的位置。咒語念完後，她拿開手，期待地看著Dean。

“我沒感……”Dean還沒說完，就感到有什麼打到他一樣，就像是一根垂釣的魚絲突然間被拉斷一樣，突然間心裡好像滿滿地負載了什麼，這股力量讓他搖搖欲墜，過度緊繃的感覺讓他不堪重負。

“小心，”她把手搭在他肩膀上幫他保持平衡，“Dean，集中注意力。”

    他含糊地嘟囔著，一開始的那種感覺已經過去了，但他還是沒辦法把自己的思想抽離出來。一些尖銳刺耳的聲音在向他叫囂怒吼，他分不清這些到底是什麼。

“我想你是時候該去了，” Anna大笑，“他們說你離開他的時間越長這種感覺會越強烈，而且按道理來說，你已經離開他三十年有多了。”

“知道了，那我要怎麼進去？”

“心靈感應唄。”

“你知道嗎，你講得好像很簡單一樣。”

“這的確很簡單呀。心裡想著要找到Castiel，然後你就會找到他了。”

“我又從來沒進過這裡面！”

“照我說的做，記住，直到我來找你你要一直保持在隱形狀態，我會盯著你的。”

Dean白了她一眼。 _真是荒謬！_ 這麼做最好是真的能讓他擺脫心裡的那堆煩人的聲音才好。 _喂喂_ _~Castiel_ ，他在心裡想，把注意力集中在心裡的某個角落。

他睜開眼，正準備要告訴Anna這根本就行不通的時候，卻發現眼前是一扇緊閉的門。Dean看了看四周，發現自己在一條走廊上，好奇把他領向一個寬廣的休息區，很明顯這不是一個供短期逗留的地方，病人都穿著他們自己的服裝，Dean只能從他們掛在脖子上的工作證來分辨出哪些是工作人員。

Dean的心中一直有個強烈的聲音在猛地把他拽回他一開始睜開眼看到的地方，他知道那扇門的背後就是他要找的人，他可以感受得到門的另一端坐著的那個人，就像在火的旁邊能感受到高溫一樣自然。

“真見鬼！”Dean喃喃自語著，直到有什麼人穿過他的身體，這讓他感覺很詭異，脊背一陣發冷。Dean閉上眼，當他再次睜開時，他站在一間臥室的正中間。Castiel，對，他知道這就是Castiel，不管他在任何地方他都能認出來，他像一隻小貓一樣蜷縮在在窗邊的椅子上看書。

Dean的第一感覺是他看起來一點都不像精神病人，他知道精神病什麼的外表可能看不出來，但這個人不管怎麼說都完全不是Dean預料的那個樣子。他身穿風衣，看起來有點怪怪的，不過怎麼看都不是個會傷害別人的人。Castiel有一頭微卷的黑髮，中等身材。一名護士經過時，他抬頭看了一眼，瞳孔裡那抹明亮的蔚藍，讓Dean覺得清透得不可思議。

Dean頭腦裡的混亂開始平伏，心情也放鬆了許多，但仍然能感受得到Castiel，這感覺其實沒有Anna說的那樣難以抵抗或是讓人特別不愉快。Dean試探性地讓自己坐在房間另一端的一張椅子上，他發現自己並沒有直直地穿了過去,也許這跟他站在地板上而沒有掉下去是一個道理。

在這個小小的空間裡，時間過得特別漫長，但Dean承認，有機會只是這樣靜靜地坐著觀察別人而不是被綁起來折磨，還是很值得高興的。Dean邊坐邊等時想到， _看來以後我會很常看到這張臉啊。_

觀察真他媽實在是太無聊了！！！

在將近三個小時的時間裡，Castiel連條毛都沒動過！他就只是坐在那裡看書，甚至連一點躁動都沒有！！整個人都沉浸到書裡面去了。就跟展館裡的藝術品一樣！就這麼看著真的讓人很枯燥。對！！還特麼的超級無聊！！！

這時Anna終於出現了，Dean已經無聊地在牆上玩起了井字過三關。她朝他笑笑，他沒理會。

“我難不成真的要花上接下來的五十年時間就這麼看著他看書？！”Dean急躁地說，“如果這就是你說的建立一下感覺，那我跟你說，這感覺真的是糟！透！了！”

“就像我說的，所有的守護者都必須花上幾小時回到人間來觀察他們要守護的人，然而，嗯哼，不是所有的人都按著我們所說的做，他們中的一些人一回到人間就落跑去聯繫他們的家人或朋友。”

“他們後來怎麼樣了？”

“他們會被取消守護者的資格。”她嚴肅的聲音和眼神讓Dean打了個寒顫，老實說，他還真想過要逃跑，但他還沒蠢到那種程度。如果為了找Sam而丟掉這個機會實在太不值得了。

“所以說，這是個測試？”

“你通過了。”

Dean覺得還是換個話題比較好，“那現在是要幹嘛？”

“你已經準備好了，祝你好運，Dean，我會再聯繫你的。”

“等等！我還不……”

來不及了，Anna已經走了。發了幾句牢騷，Dean轉身面對Castiel。這時走廊上發出警報，這絕望的嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟聲表明現在正有個護士急需幫忙。Dean現在還弄不清楚一切要怎麼運作呢！萬一他突然間出現把Castiel直接嚇死了呢？或者嚇得不停地流口水？如果真是這樣的話，Dean可能會忍不住直接拿枕頭把他捂死了算。

跟Sam待在一起簡單得多了，他們的關係從第一天起就已是約定俗成：Dean保護Sam，這是地上地下都知道的，只是這些人裡面從來沒有過長翅膀的。一想起Sam，一想起他將永遠不可能再次見到他，Dean就只想躺下來讓腦子放空一會兒，然後他才可以把這個事實埋藏在心裡然後專心一志地做他手頭上的工作。

“Castiel？”

只見他被這突如其來的打斷嚇了一跳，然後很快就恢復了平靜，看向Dean，“有什麼事嗎？”邊說邊把書本放到一邊。

“我是……”Dean看到了Castiel眼神裡的好奇，卻沒有任何恐懼。Dean想是不是在精神病院待了十六年會讓人在突然看到陌生人出現在自己的房間裡也不覺得奇怪。“好吧，聽著，也許這聽起來很荒唐，但是……”

 _額啊！搞毛啊！！_ 拐彎抹角也無補於事，Dean決定了，既然這已經註定了接下來會發展得很糟糕，那就沒必要擔心要怎麼發展得糟糕了。

“我叫Dean。我是，呃，一名聖天使……或類似的什麼東西。”然後他等待著對面的這個人要如何發難。

“如果你是想比喻什麼東西的話，我不太懂你在說什麼。”Castiel的聲音很低沉，但話語聽起來很真誠。

Dean再次嘗試，“不，不是比喻，我是你的守護天使。”聽上去還真不賴，那是，他可是得讓這個傢夥過上更好的生活呀，這怎麼說也比把人綁起來切切切要好多了！

幾秒鐘的沉默後，Castiel重新拿起了他的書。

“Castiel？”Dean在確定了這傢夥的確是不打算回應他以後又再叫了他一聲。

“你不是真的。”Castiel沒有抬起頭。

“呃……我是真的呀。”

Castiel把嘴唇抿成一條細線，然後擺擺手，“不。”

“很抱歉，兄弟，這都是真的。”

“你只是我腦子裡的東西。”Castiel堅定地說，“我已經好多了，我不要再重新惡化了。”他始終拒絕抬起頭，就像是他相信只要他不理Dean，Dean就會吥呤一聲消失不見一樣。

Dean又再試了一次，“聽著，我知道這對你來說很不容易，我真的知道，但相信我，我是真的。”

Castiel沒有回答。

“Castiel？嘿！！”

仍然沒有回答。Dean開始不耐煩了。

“我的天哪！拜託你有點信仰好不好！！”

Dean只是隨口說說，他也不知道他怎麼會說出這樣的話，但看來這話重重地擊中了Castiel。

“信仰。”Castiel重複著，他把書放下，就這麼靜靜地坐著，顯然在回想著什麼，當Castiel終於抬頭看Dean，Dean的嘴角勾起一個小小的挖苦的弧度。

“我不明白。”Castiel沒辦法興高采烈地歡迎Dean的到來，不過這顯然比尖叫著把護士都叫過來要好太多，Dean覺得這已經是一種成功了。

“我知道這聽起來很瘋狂，但我保證我真的不是什麼古怪噁心的幻覺。” _哈，你現在已經可以拿一個精神病人的幻覺來跟他開玩笑了，好好說下去啊，_ _Winchester_ _！_ “我不是說你的幻覺很古怪……呃……它們確實很古怪……嗯……我意思是，它們的確……我也曾經有過幻覺，它們真的很糟糕……但我的意思不是說你有幻覺就很古怪或者說你沒有幻覺也很古怪……啊隨便啦！”他有種Zachariah現在一定在某個地方嘲笑著他的感覺。

Castiel歪了歪腦袋，“你看起來不怎麼像天使啊。”

Dean的翅膀惱怒而無用地扇了扇，“哦？你知道天使應該是什麼樣的嗎？”

“我曾經想像過。”Castiel從椅子上站起來，走到Dean跟前，默默盯著，像是想從Dean的眼睛裡讀出什麼，“守護者……”

“是的。”

“我不需要被守護。”

“啥？”

“我不需要守護天使。”

Dean聽不出來Castiel的話有任何無禮的意思，“對，因為你過得很好。”

“我已經在這裡待了十六年了，為什麼現在才來？”

“你以為我知道啊？他們告訴我的所有就是‘這就是你要守護的人，照顧好他！’看來他們忘了告訴我你是個呆逼。”

一個詞吸引了Castiel的注意讓他忽略了Dean的嘲諷，“他們？”

“高層管理者，高級的天使，上帝，之類的。”

“上帝？”憤怒的語氣取代了之前滿懷希望的好奇。他的眼睛離開Dean,看向書桌旁邊的一本精緻的黑皮聖經。Dean閉上嘴，他知道這不是該說話的時候。

“好吧。”Castiel微微地點了點頭，後退了幾步。

“好吧？”

“我不奢求能理解上帝的安排，但我相信它，我相信你，雖然這真的很怪，但我總覺得，覺得，我就是該確信，也許這就是來自上帝的資訊吧。”

“所以你肯好好地相信這一切，就是因為你覺得這一切都是上帝的安排？”Anna的確是說過Dean的守護物件一定會相信他，但聽到Castiel願意相信他只是因為他相信上帝，這讓Dean很惱火。Castiel寧願相信個看不到的沒有出現過的存在也不願意相信自己嗎。

“怎麼了？那我是應該……不好好的…嗎？”Castiel不肯定地問。 _對，好好幹，好好鼓勵你守護的人讓他開心，你行的，_ _Dean_ _！_

“不，不是，好，好好的。”他還是有點怏怏的，但不管怎麼說，如果誰再突然出現叫Dean要好好履行職責保護好他，他會回答，“不用你告訴我，夥計，從第一眼見面開始，雖然沒有太興奮的感覺，但至少我對此沒有任何不滿。”

“我不知道該說什麼好。”Castiel已經太久沒有跟人說過話了。

 _很好，充滿尷尬無話可說的五十年！_ 他在不用忍受尖叫劃破長空時就該心懷感激了。警報的噪音把Castiel的腦袋吵得刺痛。Dean覺得很奇怪他居然能清楚地感覺得到他的驚慌。

“別擔心，我去看看怎麼回事。”Dean把注意力集中到走廊上，放緩呼吸和心跳。Castiel微張著嘴凝視著他。

“我想我應該早點告訴你我可以瞬間轉移。”Dean說完抱歉，就瞬移到走廊上去了。他希望這能讓Castiel更相信他是真的。

Dean來到一個焦躁的婦女身邊，她的雙手被護士們固定在身體兩側。

“這只是你心裡的幻覺，Gemma，這不是真的。”

“是真的！！”Gemma啜泣，“我知道我看見了什麼，我看見了我妹妹，真的是她，她剛剛明明就在那裡！”

“你妹妹已經死了，Gemma，你知道的。”

“我他媽當然知道了！但我就是看見她了！她就在這裡，她剛剛……”

“我們帶你回房間吧，”護士同情地說“Carr醫生會給你開些藥讓你冷靜下來的。”

“我沒有幻覺！”婦女生氣地反駁，但她還是被帶回了她的房間。Dean搖搖頭走開了。你還在期待什麼？這裡的人都有精神問題。但當他不經意間聽到有人說“她是這星期的第三個了。”時他怔在原地。

“這麼說可不對，Lucy。”

“你知道這樣的東西很容易成為流言，病人們會因此受到傷害，這種流言蜚語造成的影響是不可估計的，特別是在Ingrid那件事以後。”

“這整件事到底是誰做的！她一直說她看到了她兒子，那她現在到哪裡去了呢？就因為她一直想割喉自殺，所以每一天每一秒都有護士陪在她身邊啊。”

“我還是想不通她到底怎麼了。”看來這群醫生護士已經不是第一次談論這個問題了。“她身邊根本就沒有刀子，我們把每一個角落都找遍了！”

“誰知道啊！不管她到底看見了什麼，之後她就一直試圖自殺，現在又多了兩個病人說他們看到了類似的東西。如果這一切都不只是巧合呢？”

“另外的病人不是自殺的。”

“Ingrid也不是啊！我們是不是該跟病人討論一下這個問題呢？”護士提議道。

“或許是個好主意。”醫生表示贊同，然後他們轉向了另一個話題。

Dean盯著那婦女的門想著自己到底能不能穿過去呢，他試了試，結果是不行的，而且撞門的時候他還是會感覺到痛。 _天使的魔法棒把我變成了這蹩腳的鳥樣！_ 然後Dean選擇瞬移進去。他總覺得這裡一定有什麼問題！職業病就是改不了。

“這不是幻覺，”那個叫Gemma的女人一直強調，她的聲音仍然在顫抖，但她已經比剛剛冷靜多了。“我知道我自己的病情，我知道我身體不好，但我分得清什麼是真什麼是假，這真的是真的。是我妹妹，她想殺我！”

“你的妹妹怎麼會想殺你呢？”護士溫柔地問

“因為她很生氣！因為我讓她失望了！”女人突然大哭起來，把頭埋在雙手間，“是我的錯！她的死都是我的錯！”

 _就算真的有鬼要捉，我也不想看到這些。_ Dean回到Castiel的房間。Dean莫名其妙地出現在房間裡的時候又把Castiel嚇了一大跳，對此Dean也沒辦法。

“沒什麼好擔心的，有個病人被嚇到了，但他們現在都沒事了。”

“誰？”

“呃……一個叫Gemma的女人，她覺得她看到了她的妹妹還是什麼的。別擔心。”

Castiel沒有再繼續問下去，換了個話題，“所以……這就是瞬間移動？”

“對，我覺得關於這一切我得還多告訴你一些，是吧？”

“嗯。”

“我……被分配，來保護你。”

“保護我什麼？”

“趕走任何可能困擾你的東西，像我之前說的，守護天使。”

“多長時間？”

“永遠。”

“噢。”

“對，就是這樣了，然後，你要知道，如果你有任何需要幫忙的，不用開口，我會知道的。”

“怎麼知道的？”

“我可以……呃……感知到你的感受。我保證這實際上沒有聽起來那麼詭異，別慌。”

“我沒打算慌。”

“你不怕嗎？”

“你看起來不怎麼可怕。”Castiel看著Dean的眼睛淡淡地說。

Dean回想起他當初得知這個任務的時候，想像著這個人會一直尖叫，尖叫，尖叫，叫到完全叫不出聲。這感覺就像已經過去了幾千年，又好像只是幾個小時前的事。Dean暗自決定，絕對不能把這個想法告訴Castiel，絕對不行！

“好吧，咳咳，我們繼續。”

Castiel還在盯著他看，Dean都開始懷疑他們是不是在他不知道的時候開始了看誰盯著對方不眨眼比較久之類的遊戲了。也許這傢夥是被關起來隔離人群太久了，因為他看起來好像完全不知道正常的眼神接觸應該維持多長時間。

“在我之前的是誰？”

“誰也沒有，你是……”Dean說著突然停下來，因為Castiel奇怪地看著他，“你剛剛說什麼？”

“我什麼也沒說啊。”

“你說了，你問我上一個守護的人是誰。”Dean堅持他聽到了Castiel這麼問。

Castiel慢慢地搖搖頭，然後Dean才突然想到，他剛剛有看到Castiel的嘴唇動了嗎？ Anna是不是說過……？

“棒呆了，”他滿意地深吸一口氣，“我都忘了。”

“你會讀心？”

“只能讀你的，而且剛剛那是我第一次聽到心的聲音。”有人在敲隔壁房間的門，Dean被敲門聲分心了。

 _（喂喂_ _~_ _）_ 有人在叫他，他回過神來，這一次他很清楚知道Castiel什麼也沒說，但這聲音很清晰，很近。

 “嘿~”Dean咧開嘴笑了

_（我剛剛在想這樣應該可以直接跟你講話，但是其實我不知道能不能行。）_

“好啦，試一下也無妨。”如果他們將要開始分享彼此的思想，他需要知道底線在哪裡。“在心裡想一個數字，不要對著我想，就只是隨意地想一想就好。”

Castiel點點頭，Dean等著，靜——————

“我啥都沒聽到，好吧，再想另外一個數字。”

“為什麼？”

“我有些東西想試一試，配合一下嘛。”

“好吧。”

Dean的眼睛緊緊盯著Castiel，有多緊盯多緊，一開始他也不知道這能不能行，但數字7就像幽靈一樣飄進他的腦袋裡。

“7嗎？”

“是的。”Castiel驚訝地說道，Dean一臉驕傲 （ _搞定！！）_

“你對此是怎麼想的呢？我集中注意力就能讀到你平時的思想，我覺得這樣可能不太公平。”

“好像有點道理。”

“那，我不會在你不是主動跟我心靈感應的時候去讀你平時的思想，我向你保證。”

“謝謝。”

“沒什麼！你也總得有些隱私啊。”而且老爸是怎麼說來著？竊聽者會可能會聽到他們不想聽到的。

“其他人看得見你嗎？”

“看不見，如果除了你以外的人出現我會變成隱形，兄弟，我想我可以好好利用一下這點~”淫邪一笑。

“什麼意思？”

“沒什麼”他假笑了一下， _這傢夥只是你要守護的人啊，他不是你的朋友，別搞錯了，安安分分做好你該死的工作就好！_ “顯然，我還是能做一些人類基本能做的事情，比如說，搬下桌椅啊，開個門啊之類的，雖然我還沒試過，不過我有預感我可以的。”

“你應該試試看。”Castiel催促道，Dean只好滿足他的好奇心，他面向Castiel剛剛在讀的那本書，想要把它拿起來，但他的手就這麼徑直穿過去了，連本體也隱形了。 _表現得_ _‘_ _真好_ _’_ _！_

“你還在嗎？”Castiel不確定地問。

“在，”Dean隨口應道，看到Castiel一點反應也沒有才想起來隱形的時候他聽不見自己說話， _真是的！_ 他轉身把注意力集中到Castiel身上。

 ** _我在。_** Castiel又被嚇到了，但很快小小的笑容爬上他的唇，Dean猜想這種瞄準目標的想東西方法在他的兩種狀態下都行得通。

 ** _挺_** ** _‘_** ** _厲害_** ** _’_** ** _嘛_** ，Castiel說

 **_真是_ ** **_‘_ ** **_謝謝_ ** **_’_ ** **_誇獎哦，等我一下下。_ **

Dean再次把注意力集中到書本上。 _你連惡魔都能隨手扔開，這該死的書你怎麼就移不動呢！_ Dean盡全力集中在書本上，終於，他的手指能碰到它了，它真的很重而且注意力必須完全集中，他想著一定要把這書移個幾釐米才對得起自己啊！Castiel臉上的驚奇讓他想移動更多的東西，他想證明給他看他能行。

有人在敲門，Dean只好先把書撇開一邊。

“請進。”Castiel邊說邊重新坐下。Dean待在房間裡局促不安的。 _如果有誰就這樣在沙發上坐下來談天聊心事，我就超尷尬誒！_

一個穿著白大褂的男人打開門走進來，Dean的心都跳到嗓子眼去了。

“Castiel Mallach？” Castiel點頭，“我是Smith醫生。”

Dean能切實感受到自己的心臟快要蹦出胸口，他的胸口很痛，他的胃在翻滾，當他看到那張熟悉得不能再熟悉的臉時，他甚至希望自己能待在地獄而不是在這裡，坐在這個房間裡，看著他的弟弟卻不能對他說哪怕一個字讓他覺得很痛苦，很痛苦。

“我是從附近的公共機構來的，來幫忙處理下這裡出現的一些情況。你可以回答我幾個問題嗎？”

“當然可以。”Sam緊繃著神經扯了一下嘴角，把身後的門關上，在Castiel對面坐下，而Dean正努力屏住呼吸，雖然他知道Sam根本就看不見他。

Sam……看起來更堅強了。但也許這只是他偽裝出來的笑容，也許每當他坐下時他都感到如此沉重，又或者他的眼裡都是虛無。不管怎樣，Dean不喜歡他現在的樣子。

“你最近感覺怎麼樣？”Sam的語氣裡沒有絲毫同情或關懷，就像在背早已爛熟於心的臺詞一樣，Sam在獵魔，醫生只是一個角色，就像以往一樣，但以前的他，不是這樣的。每次他們穿起扮演的角色的衣服，員警裝，探員裝，醫生裝，Sam總是會擔心會不會被識破。

“跟平常差不多，不過我很期待這個星期四。”

“星期四是……？”

“我出院。”

“哦當然，抱歉，恭喜你，那，Castiel……你最近有沒有見到什麼奇怪的東西？”

“是指真實的還是幻覺？”

“都可以。”

“都沒有。”

“沒有？完全沒有看見……呃……怎麼說呢……家庭成員？”

“沒有，我已經沒有幻覺這個症狀了”

 _症狀？_ 這個詞引起了Dean的注意，但他現在腦子裡想的只有Sam是怎麼度過那四個月的，很顯然他仍然在獵魔，但……他是一個人嗎？Dean不希望Sam沒有任何依靠地就去做這種危險的事。

“硫磺嗎？沒有。”Castiel回答。（ _惡魔？不不不，這怎麼看都不像惡魔啊，想想鬼魂啊，_ _Sammy_ _！）_

“特別的冷？”（ _嗯嗯這才靠譜！）_

“呃……也沒有。”

“你有想到什麼覺得奇怪的嗎？就算是看起來沒什麼關聯的也可以。”

 _（你算不算？）_ Castiel問。

_（他媽的你敢說出去？！）_

Castiel尷尬地移開視線，怏怏地看向地毯。Dean覺得他剛剛真是個混蛋，但他不能讓Sam知道！如果Sam覺得Castiel在開玩笑他會亂想的，如果他把Castiel說的當真他還是會亂想的，不管是哪一種他們都別想看到明天的太陽直接掉到地獄去。

“沒有。”Castiel回答，幾乎還沒等Castiel把話說完，Sam就起身準備離開了。

“好吧，如果發生什麼的話請告訴我。”Sam草草地點了點頭就道別離開了。Dean想也沒想就在他把門甩上跟了出去。

Sam在複查他從六個病人口中得到的資訊，六個人提供的資訊都一樣——沒有看到幻覺，沒有鬼魂，沒有硫磺味，沒有感覺到特別冷。雖然的確有那麼一些反常的現象，但都不是超自然能力在作怪。

Sam合上資料夾，疲倦地閉上眼靠在後背上。他看起來那麼累那麼悲傷，如果可以，不管要做什麼Dean都真的很想給他遞一罐啤酒或給他講些黃色小段子讓他振作起來。這時Sam睜開雙眼，所有的哀歎和脆弱都忽然消失不見了，Dean跟上他繼續向前走。

要搶在每一扇門關上前溜進去真的不是開玩笑的，但當Dean看到那輛車就這麼停在眼前時，挫折感瞬間消失了，那可是他看到的最美麗的畫面啊！他沖向Impala深情地把手覆在上面。完全不理會那明顯穿過去一半的手。

“我好想你。”他輕聲說著。

Sam穿過他打開車門，Dean猶豫了。 _我應該回去找_ _Castiel_ _。_ 不管怎麼說，那是他現在的工作，而Sam卻是連看都看不見他。

但二十六年來的習慣不是說改變就能改變的，“就這麼讓Sam去吧”的想法在他腦子裡根本就是天荒夜談。再說了，Castiel在醫院裡呢，如果他真遇到什麼情況，也會有工作人員馬上沖進去救他啊，他現在完全不需要Dean嘛。 _我可以再待個五分鐘再走。_

Dean看見有個人打開副駕駛座那邊的門坐了進來， _居然有個陌生人在他的車裡面！_ 這是無論如何他都不能放著不管的。這個陌生女人有著一頭長髮，嗯，一雙更長的腿。Dean在想Sam是不是終於找到了他的另一個Jess：一個理解他，關心他，真正對他好的人。如果真是這樣的話就太好了。

然而兩件難以置信的事情發生了：那女人伸手把副駕駛座前的鏡子拉下來，Sam掃了她一眼，“嘿，Ruby。”

Dean曾經見到過一個惡魔的真臉，他見到過Ruby的真臉，這張臉還是原來的樣子，還是那麼醜陋噁心。這東西真不能看太長時間，就算是已經見識過的Dean也趕不走那種發自內心的噁心的感覺。

他們把車開出停車場，Dean在看到Sam居然把一台iPod安裝在車上時怒了。 _如果可以的話，我現在一定狠狠地踢你一頓！！_ Dean發現車後座的空間根本就容不下他的翅膀，但既然它們毫髮無傷的，他選擇儘量忽略它們。

“那些瘋子都說了些什麼？”

“前兩個病人講的故事是吻合的，他們都說他們見鬼了，Ingrid看見了她兒子，Holly看見了她丈夫。”

“他們有說這些鬼魂要攻擊他們嗎？”

“嗯哼，而且受害者一號還有一道很深的傷口作為證據，雖然工作人員說是她想自殺自己弄的，但她一直聲稱是有人拿刀割傷她的。我跟你說，Ruby，她真是太他媽幸運了，她的項鍊上有一塊鐵，不然她肯定已經……”

“嗯。”Ruby應了一聲，Sam繼續往下說

“Ingrid的兒子是車禍去世的，而開車的人正是她，當時她超速駕駛了。至於Holly，她丈夫死于家裡的一場火災，也正是因為她煮著飯不小心睡著了。

“所以是怨靈？”

“看來是這樣。”

“這真的值得你去花時間？”

Sam歎了口氣，他知道一場他不願意的談話又要開始了，“我們不能就這麼放這些人不管，Ruby，我們必須要要幫他們！”

“不，Sam，我們必須要做的事是阻止Lilith，難道你不在乎了嗎？”

“我當然在乎了！”他想也不想立馬反駁道。

“那你為什麼要把時間浪費在這些愚蠢的狩獵上呢？如果是惡魔的話，我理解，但是……你真的覺得Dean會想要你這麼做嗎？為了捉只鬼讓那個殺了他的婊子繼續風流快活？”

Dean的怒火一下子騰起了，“妹子，別這麼說。”，他輕聲地說道，不在乎她聽不見。他也許再也沒辦法拿起刀了，但那不代表他沒別的辦法殺死一隻惡魔。他不介意一直嘗試直到真的行得通為止。更何況，撇開她是一隻惡魔不管，她也說錯了。Dean既不想Sam繼續做這件案子，也不想他去捉Lilith。天呐！他真不知道他到底想怎樣了！

Dean只是很希望Sam能放開一切回到學校，他希望Sam看看書參加社團或是學下怎麼用平底鍋，希望他找到一份工作遇見一個女孩然後有自己的孩子們，偶爾去他們的學校跟老師聊聊天等等等等做最普通的家庭會做的事。Dean到地獄去本來就是為了Sam能活下去，對，是生活下去，才不是像現在這樣被坐在他前面一個黑眼婊子胡亂指使。

“我……我只知道Dean會希望我幫助他人。”

Ruby瞪他一眼，但Sam只是專心開著車，“還有一點很奇怪，Ingrid說她兒子的手臂上有個奇怪的印記。”

“像割傷？”

“像紋身。”

“那孩子多大了？”

“七歲，所以不可能會去紋身。”

“所以呢？你覺得這代表著一些東西？”

“希望是，Holly說她丈夫總是穿著大衣，所以如果他有紋身她也看不見，等到Gemma醒過來……”

“你還打算回去？！”

“幾個小時後吧，拜託，花不了多長時間的。”

“那你乾脆不要走算了？！”Ruby像個鬧脾氣的小孩子縮在自己的座位上。

Sam轉過頭深深地看了Ruby一眼，“你知道我為什麼要走的。”如果Dean能看懂那眼神裡的意思他一定會瘋掉的。

“我們就這樣做著這些獵鬼的工作有什麼意義呢？”ruby抱怨道

“我們很快就能了結了，而且你也總說這挺好玩的啊。”Dean不喜歡這種說話的語氣，惡魔說好的東西通常都不會是好東西啊！

“對，好玩是真的，但是我……”

Dean感覺像是有個鉤子在挖自己的心，以至於他聽不見Ruby的後半句話講了什麼，他渾身顫抖著，有個聲音在對他說： _趕快回到你守護的人身邊。_

“……更強……需要……”Dean恍惚中聽到隻言片語，他覺得應該是Sam在說話，他掙紮著想聽清楚，但這些單詞碎片根本就連不成意思。

 _再讓我多待一下下就好_ ，dean咬緊牙，在心裡尋找的Castiel。要找到Castiel就像在黑暗中找一團火一樣簡單，但是要想在七十億人群中找回Sam和Ruby那談何容易。如果Dean在知道他們在哪裡落腳前離開他就可能再也找不到他們了，如果他們真的在計畫著什麼糟糕的事他也就來不及阻止了。Sam剛剛說了他們住得不遠，Castiel應該能再等一等的。

但Dean的心像在爆炸一樣，警報聲一直在響讓他什麼都看不見也聽不見，他差點想要放棄了，不過如果他現在走了要怎麼再回來。

 _如果他受傷了呢？_ Dean不確定地想。 _如果他快要死了呢？不不，如果真的是那樣我會感覺得到的。我感覺得到嗎？_

 ** _Castiel?_** Dean試著叫他。 ** _你在嗎？_**

 ** _我沒事。_** 很快就有了回答。那聲音清晰得就像Castiel就坐在他旁邊。雖然這回答有點答非所問，但Dean終於放心了。

**_你確定？_ **

**_嗯。_ **

**_要我回來嗎？_ **

**_你在忙嗎？_ **

“我這麼做都是因為我在乎你。”Ruby的話引起了Dean的注意，她把手撫在Sam的臉頰上。Sam看著她，眼裡是深不見底的痛苦。然後她歎了口氣，“好吧，我們繼續。”

 **** **_呃_ ** **_……_ **

**_那就不用了。_** Castiel回答。 ** _我不要緊。_**

 ** _謝了，兄弟。_** Dean關掉了心靈感應。他覺得有點愧疚，但家人總是該放在第一位的。他想，再說了，如果真的有危險，Castiel剛剛也會告訴他啊。這傢夥沒有Dean也好好地活了三十年，再多等個三十分鐘也沒什麼吧。

幸好Dean留了下來，不然他就真的找不到Sam了，因為Sam繞過了路上所有的旅館，然後停在一間門前鋪著小碎石，種著一排樹，看起來威風凜凜霸氣逼人的房子前。最近的一家鄰居的房子也離這裡半裡路遠。Dean確信Sam和Ruby之間一定有什麼秘密。Dean跟著Ruby來到房子的後院，因為跟得不夠緊，Ruby在Dean進門前把門關上了。在Dean準備閉眼瞬移進去時，他看到Sam和Ruby在廚房。

Ruby從冰箱裡拿出一罐啤酒。

“Ruby！”

“幹嘛？這只是一瓶很便宜的啤酒而已啊，Sam！”

“如果他們發現有東西不見了怎麼辦！”

“誰叫他們自己要把它落在這裡。”她看了看他，歎口氣，“如果這讓你這麼困擾，我可以把它放回去。”

“我們應該待在旅館裡的。”Sam愧疚地說

“為什麼啊Sam？這地方空出來了！它的主人們在巴哈馬的什麼地方賺著大錢呢。你難道不想試著在一個這麼舒適的地方住嗎？”

“我們有住的地方。”

“我是說一個舒適的地方！幸運的話，這個什麼鬼魂的破事很快就能結束，然後我們就可以繼續我們的事啦。”

“嘿對了，你想不想看一看我說的那個圖案？”他釋懷了一點，“Ingrid畫過給我看，我很肯定我記得很清楚。”

“畫吧。”

Sam拿出一張皺巴巴的紙片，然後到處尋找著筆。Dean看著Sam畫的圖案，他認不出來這是什麼。

他把畫好的圖案遞給Ruby，“這可能不是什麼……可能是她的幻覺也說不定，不過……”

“這才不是不是什麼呢！我以前見到過這個！”

“真的？”Sam把身子向前傾急切地想知道，“在哪裡見到過？是什麼意思？”

“這是目擊者圖騰。”她說這話的語氣讓Dean有點怕怕的，他的翅膀縮了縮。

“目擊者？目擊了什麼？”

“超自然力量。這些鬼魂一定是因為很詭異的原因死的。”

“Ingrid和Holly說是車禍和火災”

“這些死因在她們待在精神治療加護病房裡的這幾年一定被洗腦了無數次。這些鬼魂不可能平白無故出現……是有人故意把它們放出來的，Sam。”

“誰？”

“Lilith，一定是她”ruby頓了頓，“這是大事，我意思是，我們都知道她暗地裡有什麼計畫，但這個……？”Ruby低下頭。Dean看到了她臉上一個轉瞬即逝的笑，但當Sam把手放在她肩膀上，她抬起頭，臉上又變回擔憂的表情。

“什麼？這是什麼意思？”

“天啟。”ruby低語。

“什麼？！！”

“目擊者們的出現就是一個封印，這些封印有六百多個，他們就像是門上的鎖，解封其中的六十六個，這扇門就會被打開。”

“門的後面是什麼？”

“Lucifer。”

Sam和Dean一起看向他

“那只是其中一個後果，如果Lilith釋放Lucifer，她是想毀滅這個世界。如果她把封印都打破了，她一定會這麼做。”

“那我們必須要阻止她啊！我們要怎麼阻止她？！”

“你知道的。”

沒有任何先兆，Dean突然發現自己面對著一睹空白的牆，他環顧四周，但Sam和Ruby都不見了，取而代之的是一間零亂的旅館套間和一個黑著臉的天使。

“Inias？搞什麼飛機啊？”

“你是不是忘了什麼？”Inias嚴肅地問。Dean有點莫名其妙，但隨即一股無法形容的感覺向他湧來，真實得就像發生在自己身上，但他分得清這不是他自己的感覺。

“我說這種心靈感應什麼的真是又沒價值又麻煩！是Castiel嗎？”

Inias只是看著他，Dean從他的眼裡讀出了失望。 _去你的！你根本就什麼都不知道！_

“我說……”Dean還沒開始說Inias就打斷了他。

“你該回去了，他需要你。”

Dean咬咬牙把要說的吞回肚子裡。Inias再也沒說別的話搭著Dean的肩膀把他帶到Castiel的房門前，Dean真的很不爽。

Dean出現在房間裡，但Castiel沒在椅子上沒在床上也沒在窗邊。Dean搜尋了整個房間，差點就把角落裡卡其色的那小小的一團給忽略掉了。然後他以肉眼看不見的速度沖向Castiel蹲跪在他身邊。

“Castiel？Cas？”

Castiel抬起頭，迷茫的瞳孔一點焦距也沒有。“Cas？”Dean又叫了一聲。Castiel輕輕地搖搖頭，好像眼前有一大片濃霧，當他看到眼前的是Dean時眼神才慢慢清透起來，“Dean……”

“發生什麼事了？”Castiel看起來沒有外傷，但Dean能感受到在他身邊環繞著的讓人窒息的悲痛，濃烈得Dean覺得可以嘗得出它的味道。他想起在車上時心裡突然想起的警報聲，他有種不好的預感。

“沒什麼。”castiel僵硬地說。

“所以你覺得把自己縮成一團躲在角落裡很好玩？”Dean不相信地說。

“我沒有在躲。”

“Castiel……”

“如果讓你擔心了我很抱歉。”

Dean站起來，Castiel真的很不會說謊，特別是在他緊緊地靠在牆上像是想把自己塞進去一樣，手臂環著雙腿壓到胸前把自己縮成小得不能再小的一團，還用那件愚蠢的比他大號了很多的風衣把自己整個蓋住的時候。Dean靠近Castiel集中注意力，然後他的腦海裡浮現出一個女人的臉，他想看得更清楚，這時Castiel發現了Dean正在讀他的心突然瞪大了眼睛。

“滾開！”Castiel想爬走離Dean遠一點，但他忘了他自己把自己塞在了角落裡哪裡也去不了。“你說過你不會這麼做的！”

“你又不肯告訴我發生了什麼我有什麼辦法？”Castiel想推開他，想把思想扔到一邊去，但Dean抓得緊緊的。

“你說過你不會的，Dean，你答應過我的……”

Dean猶豫了，“該死！”他放開了。

“謝謝你。”聲音仍然在顫抖。

Dean歎口氣，“也許我用錯了方法。”他低頭看著Castiel，伸出手，但Castiel沒有反應。

“我又不咬人。”Castiel慢慢把手放在Dean的手上讓他把自己拉起來。

“你受傷了嗎？”Castiel搖搖頭。

“那就好，過來坐。”

Castiel順從地坐在床邊，Dean想了想，在Sam剛剛坐過的椅子上坐了下來。 _如果連高度也一樣就更好了。_ Dean不太肯定他的翅膀是不是跨過了椅背，因為那該死的東西自己有生命而且根本不受他控制。

“對不起我沒有早點回來。”

“沒關係。”

“有關係！我真的……對不起。到底發生了什麼？”

“我看見了某個人。某個，不可能出現在這裡的人。”

“已經死了的人？”

“嗯。”

Dean的胃絞痛起來。 _那是鬼魂啊！而你剛剛就這樣離開他把他一個人丟在這裡！他可能會死的！你個混蛋！！_ 但畢竟Castiel沒有死，而Dean也知道Ruby和Sam在哪裡了，哦還有Lilith的計畫。 _這還是值得的不是嗎？_ 但即使是這樣，Dean也沒辦法擺脫他的罪惡感。

“你看見誰了？”Castiel沒有回答，Dean輕笑，“好了，我又沒法告訴別人，說說看嘛，是誰啊？”

“我媽媽，她在我十六歲那年自殺了。”他的聲音裡一點感情都感覺不到。

“糟糕！抱歉。”dean覺得他現在就是世界上最混的混蛋。

“這已經是很久之前的事了，我看到的是真的嗎？”

“是真的。”

“真的是她嗎？”

“我想……是的。”Casteil在消化他聽到的，木然的臉上閃過一絲觸動。

“鬼魂……都是真的……”Castiel慢慢地說

“恐怕是的。”

“天使，和鬼魂，他們都是真的。”

“嗯哼。”

“還有什麼？”

“啊？”

“吸血鬼？喪屍？還有什麼我不知道的嗎？”

 _很多，但我不打算告訴一個還在吃著精神病藥片的人。_ “別在意，那個鬼……呃，你母親，她來做什麼？”

“什麼意思？”

“她有試圖攻擊你嗎？”

“我不知道，她一直在向我逼近，但突然間她就消失了。”

Castiel抬起他顫抖著的手就好像他剛剛才發現這雙手是他自己的一樣，迷惑地說：“我在抖誒。”

“這沒什麼奇怪的。”Dean說，他已經見過太多比Castiel正常但表現地比他更像瘋子的人。“你覺得她有什麼奇怪的嗎？”

“除了她已經死了十四年以外？”Dean驚訝地發現Castiel居然在用挖苦的語氣講話！

“對，除了那點。”

Castiel想了想，“我不覺得有什麼奇怪的，但我也不太肯定，她的死讓我……很悲痛。”

“嗯，我懂，你為什麼不叫我回來呢？”

“你說你在忙。”Dean覺得更愧疚了。 _問得_ _‘_ _真好_ _’_ _！_

“以後不管遇到什麼事，一定要叫我，知道了嗎？”

“嗯，謝謝你，Dean。”語氣比dean料想的真誠許多，明明，自己根本就沒做成任何值得被他感激的事，但不可否認的是這感覺很好，這讓他感覺很好，是那種最最純粹的好，而不是那種把自己的痛苦發洩在某個被鏈條綁在自己前面的人的那種好。

“隨時都可以，Cas。”Dean咧嘴一笑。

 _“Cas_ _，_ _”_ Castiel小心翼翼地呢喃著這個詞，像是稍一不小心就會在自己口中破碎一樣，“你一直這麼叫我。”

“怎麼了，不可以嗎？”

“嗯，可以，可以。”

“很好，聽著，如果沒什麼事，我就先就走了，如果發生任何事……”

“……我會叫你的”如果真的發生什麼，Dean會知道的，他一定會感知得到的，只是他不願意承認而已。再說了，比起一個住在醫院裡的剛認識沒多久的陌生人，他還有別的事要擔心呢！

Dean去到那邊已經太遲了，Sam和Ruby已經開始著手做他們計畫著的事。Sam的臉色看起來好了點，嗯，精神了不少。他說了些什麼，然後Ruby竊笑著把胳膊環繞在他脖子上深深地吻著他。Dean怔怔地盯著這一幕，腦子不太能跟得上他所看到的。

不管怎麼說，如果這一切僅僅只是關於性的話，那還是可以接受的。的確是很噁心而且錯得離譜沒錯，但絕對比別的任何可能性要來得讓人安心不是麼。Dean突然覺得他剛剛沒一直待在這裡看完這一整套愛情動作片實在太好了。

他們繼續查他們的資料，Ruby翻著書，Sam盯著他的電腦。Sam起身關窗的時候Dean看到了他的電腦桌面，是一張好幾年前他們倆用手機拍的圖元很差的合照，背景是一家路邊的小餐館，Dean都已經快忘了有這麼一家店了。有那麼猛的一瞬間，Dean感覺到在五臟六腑裡翻騰的傷痛，這一次他清楚知道這傷痛是他自己的。

幾個小時過去了，Dean就這樣什麼也不幹只是靜靜地看著Sam。看他們找到了一條咒語，看他們在討論分工，Sam覺得要有人要回去醫院照看好那裡的病人。這時一股困惑無措的感覺像波浪一樣向讓Dean襲來。他花了好一段時間才搞清楚這種感覺是從Castiel那裡來的。隔了這麼遠的距離這種感覺依然這麼強烈說明他現在的狀況一定很糟糕。Sam和Ruby還在爭吵著，Dean想如果他快速地回醫院瞄一眼也應該不會錯過什麼重要的。

Dean突然出現的時候，Castiel坐在床沿上，呆呆地盯著自己的腳。

“發生什麼事了？”靜默中突然響起的問句又把Castiel嚇得猛然一震，他抬起頭，看起來很不安。

“他們讓我出院。”聲音完全不知所措

“提早了？怎麼回事？”

“我不知道。Carr醫生只是告訴我說我的出院日期提前了，我必須在一個小時內離開。”

Dean還沒發現到問題所在，“那不是很好嗎？”

“嗯是很好，但我的公寓……我在援助公寓有個住的地方，但是那裡要到星期四才能騰出來。”

“那邊不能讓你早點住進去嗎？”

“也許吧，但不太可能。預定時間在一月就已經定好了的。”

 _現在可是九月了啊。_ Dean這才意識到。他是在五月份死的，他已經死了整整一個季節了。他開始好奇這段時間該不會錯過了什麼好電影吧。

他把自己的破事先甩到一邊，重新回到Castiel的問題上來，“如果你跟醫生說明你的情況，說不定他會讓你多留幾天。”

Castiel搖搖頭，“他知道我的情況。”

這下Dean終於不知道該怎麼辦了。天哪，就算Dean能找到公寓，Castiel知道接下來該做什麼嗎？這傢夥從來就沒工作過，連用一塊錢去買東西也沒有試過，甚至連自己一個人在屋子裡好好睡一覺也從來沒有過。面對這樣的一個人，Dean到底該怎麼辦？

“別擔心，”雖然這樣想著，Dean還是安慰著把手搭在Castiel肩膀上，“你有行李箱嗎？”

“有。”

“好，你先收拾好東西，我們會找到住的地方的。”

Dean本來打算幫忙收拾行李的，但他發現根本就用不著。過了這十六年，Castiel要帶走的一共就只有：兩本書（其他看完的書都捐出去了），一張二十年前拍的全家福，沐浴露等一些洗簌用品，然後就沒有然後了。

“就這些？”Dean看到行李袋連一半都沒裝滿。

“嗯。”

“你都沒有手機的嗎？電腦呢？”

“我用不著它們。”

有人敲門，Dean隱形了，進來一個看起來應該是護士的人，Dean認不出她，但Castiel顯然認識她。

“Jane。”他向她打招呼，她朝他微笑。

“準備好離開了嗎，Castiel？”

“現在就要走了嗎？”Castiel的焦促不安顯而易見。

“現在就要走了，我帶你出去，行李你能自己拿吧？”

“能。”他把行李袋的拉鍊拉上。Dean扭頭回避，他尊重Castiel，他知道他值得一個說再見的機會。這裡是他的家，他在這裡住了十六年，比Dean在任何一個地方住的時間都長。

老實說，Castiel的沉靜嚇到Dean了，他一直覺得一個像他那樣被鎖起來那麼長一段時間的人不可能這麼正常的，他甚至已經做好心理準備在他的天使生涯裡要照顧一個瘋子了。

Castiel跟著Jane離開，Dean跟在他們後面，他跟著他們走過長長的過道，耐心地等著Jane輸入四位元數門鎖密碼，轉過幾道彎後，他們站在了醫院的前門。一股憂慮和恐懼敲打著Dean的胃。

**_沒事的，深呼吸，好嗎？_ **

Castiel聽Dean的話深深地吸了一口氣。

Jane:“再見了，Castiel，照顧好自己，知道嗎？”

“我會的。”然後Jane就回醫院了，留Castiel一人站在門口的石階上。

 **_Dean_ ** **_？_ **

**_還在呢。_** Dean又再次不知道他們該怎麼辦了。也許他可以去偷一張Sam的信用卡，然後幫Castiel訂一間賓館房或什麼的，住個兩三天，Sam不會介意的……天哪，如果Sam知道發生了什麼事，他就可能直接拉Castiel一起住了。

Sam轉過拐角的時候認出了Castiel，他的眼光直直地穿過了Dean，“嘿！”他加快腳步來到Castiel面前，“Cassiel，是吧？”

“Castiel，”他糾正到，“你好，Smith醫生。”

“叫我Sam就可以了。你要去哪裡嗎？”

“提早出院了。”

“表現良好所以早日解放是吧？”

Castiel歪著頭，不太理解Sam的意思。Dean看著他一臉迷茫呆呆的樣子，忍住不笑出聲。

尷尬了幾秒以後Sam放棄那個話題了，“聽我說，”Sam把一隻手搭在Castiel胳膊上繼續說，“我想問你一些東西，我希望你能跟我講實話。不管你的回答是什麼，我都絕對不會把你送回醫院去。我只是需要你老實告訴我答案，可以嗎？”

“可以吧，是什麼事？”Castiel不確定地說。

“你有看到什麼奇怪的嗎？我指的是，什麼人。一個你已經失去的人，這個人也許曾經跟你很親密，你也許把這個人的死歸咎於你自己。”

Castiel看起來不太確定該怎麼回答，他的眼睛搜尋著周圍，像是在試著找到Dean。

 ** _跟他說實話。_** Dean建議道，他不知道這醫院發生了什麼事，但看樣子Sam似乎是知道的。

“有……我媽媽。”

“你覺得她有什麼跟以前不一樣嗎？多了什麼標記或者紋身？”

“我不覺得，但我不太肯定。”

Sam點點頭，“那她有想傷害你嗎？”

這個問題Castiel覺得非常的似曾相識，對，在之前那次不怎麼愉快的談話中Dean曾經問過。“她走近我，然後就消失了。”

“這是多久之前的事？”

“幾個小時前。”

“好吧，”Sam把嘴唇抿成一條細線，“我知道你不想聽到這些，Castiel，但我覺得你現在不應該一個人待著。你看到的那些，不是幻覺，它是鬼魂，而且不太友好。這一次你很幸運，但是照這麼看來，它一定會再回來找你的。我很抱歉，我知道這一時間很難接受，但如果你願意跟我待在一起一段時間我會放心很多。”

“為什麼？”

“因為我覺得你現在很危險。”Sam用我最無辜了拜託你嘛狗狗眼看著他。

 ** _你可以相信他。_** Dean告訴Castiel。如果Sam可以把Castiel帶到一個安全的地方，畫個鹽圈圈繞著他，讓他乖乖坐在中間，那麼Dean就可以暫時放下他的照看寶寶工作一下下，然後做他人生中最擅長的事：給他的老弟搭把手。

“好吧如果你覺得這樣比較好的話。”

Sam吃驚地楞了一下，他其實沒指望Castiel那麼輕易就同意。“好的。很好！我們現在要回醫院去，接下來發生的事可能亂七八糟，但一定要待在我身邊，知道嗎？不管你看到任何東西，千萬不要自己硬著頭皮解決，我會好好看著你的，別擔心。”

“我能幫什麼忙嗎？”

聽到Castiel的話，Sam的臉上閃過一絲奇怪的表情。Dean在腦海中翻查著Sam這個表情的含義，但他看不懂也說不出來，感覺像是愧疚與希望的怪異混合。Sam過了好一會兒才回答道，“不了，太危險了。”

“如果有人有危險，我希望我能幫上忙，”Castiel加重道，“拜託了。”

Dean這下糾結了，這工作孤身上陣實在太難了，他真的不願意看到Sam在沒有支援的情況下自己去闖，但如果這個“支援”是Castiel的話，那只會更加礙手礙腳。

Sam的臉上還是那副表情，Dean想了很久才找到能形容那表情的詞：他看起來就像個小屁孩在糾結到底該不該做一件他明明就很清楚是不該做的事。Sam看向Castiel，Castiel也看回去，眼神裡沒有任何猶豫。

 “你確定？”

“確定。”Castiel堅定地回答。

Sam歎了口氣，“好吧，跟我來，把你的東西帶上。”

Castiel拎起他的行李袋跟上Sam來到Impala前。

Ruby慵懶地陷在副駕駛座上，雙腿撐在儀錶板上，然後…… _我他媽的聖母瑪利亞！別告訴我那是薯片！！千萬別告訴我那居然是薯片！！_ Castiel在看到Sam狠狠地敲著車窗然後Ruby生氣地抬頭時猶豫著不敢繼續向前走。Sam用手勢示意了下，Ruby把車窗搖下來。

Sam問：“她有再出現嗎？” _她？_

“我不是說過如果她出現了我會打電話給你嗎？”

Sam加重語氣：“所以是沒有？”

Ruby翻了個白眼：“對，是沒有。我跟你說過，我不覺得……噢！”她撇到Castiel時吸了口氣，“很好，就這麼辦！”

Dean暴躁地說：“有什麼是你沒告訴我們的？！”

Sam看起來很不自在，“你確定要這麼做？”

“不然呢？！這又不是我決定的！是你！堅決不肯讓我自己一個人完成咒語！是你！嚷嚷著要人幫忙！是你！連人都給找好了！是你要這麼做的！不是我！既然你要這樣，那就這樣啊！”

Sam重重地呼了口氣：“對，好吧。Castiel？”然後轉過身，Ruby在他身後搖上車窗。

Castiel走向前：“嗯？”

“是這樣，不是只有你看到了鬼魂，這醫院裡的很多人都看到了，他們現在都很危險，這就是我又回到這裡來的原因，我希望能保護他們。我有一條咒語能驅散這些鬼魂，但問題是他們不怎麼喜歡我們這麼做。所以，我朋友……”Sam停頓了下，看著車裡的Ruby，“只能盡她所能去做，但有一個鬼魂開始攻擊她，她打電話告訴我情況，所以我讓她趕緊過來好讓我能幫她留個眼。”

 _至少終於知道_ _Ruby_ _口中那個傳說中的她是誰了。_ Castiel沒有問為什麼Ruby在車裡待著而不跟Sam一起進醫院，這讓Dean很失望。Dean還指望著能聽到Sam解釋一下他跟這位跟鹽和鐵都不太處得來的貼心寶貝到底是怎麼回事呢。

“這個咒語非常複雜，我們沒有辦法把它移到這裡來進行。如果我離開了Ruby，呃就是我朋友，讓她一個人完成咒語，她會沒命的。如果我丟下醫院這邊的人不管，他們會沒命的。我不可能同時待在兩個地方。”Sam無助地說，“如果你現在拒絕的話也沒關係的，但如果你還是想幫忙的話……”

Castiel：“你是希望我能在她完成咒語的時候保護她？”

Dean:“不行！”這樣Castiel很可能會受傷的，他是無辜的，他不應該被牽涉進這些亂七八糟的事情裡，而且四個月前跟Dean分別的那個Sam是絕對不可能像現在這樣利用別人的。

Sam：“是的。”

Castiel：“好。”

 ** _不行！！_** Dean又再重複了一遍，這一次他是對著Castiel說的。Castiel晃了晃神，但還是選擇保持沉默。

“謝謝你。”Sam真誠地說。對於現在的Dean來說碰不到實體的東西可能是件好事，因為他現在真·的·很·想·找·些·東·西·來·踢！但是他又不想傷到他的寶貝黑美人。如果你要守護的人把你那該死的建議當耳邊風那當個守護天使頂個毛用？！

Sam在向Castiel講解著：“鬼魂有它特定的弱點。一個是鐵，一個是鹽。兩樣都可以對他們造成一些傷害。你可以把鹽做成子彈，像這樣放進槍膛。這槍如果打到人是完全無害的，但足夠可以讓你從那些惡鬼中爭取個幾分鐘安寧。你以前有打過槍嗎？”

“沒有，但我可以學。”

Sam努了努嘴，顯然，他不打算這麼做：“如果你真的覺得你能學好，那沒問題，但你真的沒必要學。如果你看到一些不該出現在這裡的東西，用鐵製品狠狠地打他，效果是一樣的。”

“明白了。”Castiel就這樣乖乖聽著指示，一個問題也沒有問過。

Sam不太知道該怎麼往下說，“我是說‘任何’不該出現在這裡的東西，Castiel，那就包括了……”

“我媽媽，我知道，我做得到的。”

“很好。”他給了Castiel一個短暫但衷心的微笑，“謝謝你。”

Dean要抓狂了！今天有太多東西讓他抓狂了！他不爽Castiel不聽他的！他不爽Sam不聽他的！他不爽他那個天真無害的弟弟隨隨便便就相信一隻地獄來的生物到這種程度！他不爽他要守護的人自己非要跳到火坑裡去！他不爽他要守護的人竟然是為了Ruby跳到火坑裡去！而最最最最最令他不爽的是他沒辦法抓起鹽彈槍親自把這一團亂搞定！

“你呢？”Castiel問Sam，“你有見到過愛著的人的鬼魂嗎？”

Sam畏縮了一下，“我？呃……沒有……還沒有……到現在還沒有。”Sam的聲音聽起來很不舒服，但是Castiel沒有發現。

“你覺得你會見到嗎？”

“就我這種鬼運氣？絕對會的！”Sam苦澀地說道，“一定很有趣。”

“我恐怕你想錯了，這一點也不有趣。”

“什麼？！老兄……不是……我……這是諷刺……”

“噢……這樣理解啊……”

Sam無語了。“我一直在等著某個人會出現，但我甚至連那會是誰都不知道。”

“你認識什麼人是……死得不尋常的嗎？”

“我認識的人沒有一個是死得尋常的，相信我，能供他們選擇的人多著呢。”

“他們？”Castiel皺眉。

“有個人在操縱著這一切，是這個人讓這些鬼魂出現的，一隻惡魔。”

“惡魔？”

“所以好好地跟我們待在一起，她叫Lilith。”

“你認識她？”

“可以這麼說，但現在，我們只要專注在對付這些鬼魂上就行了。Ruby會載你回房子去。”

Dean趕在Ruby開車前閃進後座，對於必須坐在黑美人的後座他真的非常不爽，這個位置一直在提醒這他這一切實在太不對勁了！

“我叫Castiel。”Castiel突如其來的自我介紹讓Ruby一不小心猛地刹了一下，這讓Dean很難忍住想要衝上去把她按在方向盤上的手拍掉的衝動。

“好。”她只應了一聲，然後接下來的車程就完全在靜默中度過了。到房子的時候，Ruby一下車頭也不回，直接來到後車箱，跺了一腳。Castiel來到她身邊的時候，她手裡握著把散彈槍。Dean現在真是謝天謝地他們找的是一間鬼影都不見一隻的房子。

“拿著。”在Castiel還沒來得及拒絕之前她就把槍塞進他手裡了，“你會用嗎？”

“不會。”於是她只好用了大約一分鐘時間來給他講解。Dean看到她戴上了一雙黑色的皮手套，但Castiel一句話也沒說。

“懂了？”

“懂了。”

然後她又再回去繼續翻那滿滿一車箱的溫家寶，“一有什麼古怪的東西出現你就開槍打它，我一叫你拿什麼東西你就拿來給我，別問任何愚蠢的問題，如果你想活著離開這裡最好照著辦，聽清楚了嗎？”

“當然。”Castiel回答得很自信。Ruby抬頭掃了一眼，無奈地閉了一會兒眼，走向他然後默默地把Castiel的手擺成正確的拿槍方法。

“謝謝。”

Ruby從車箱里拉出一條看起來超級重的鐵鍊，然後合上車箱蓋。

“好戲上場。”她拖著鐵鍊走，走過之處地上的花都被壓爛了，特麼這也太明顯了吧！而孤身一人被落在車道上的Castiel看起來一臉迷茫。

“Dean？”他大聲叫到。

**_還在。_ **

Castiel聽到回應後點點頭，“那我也差不多該進去了。”

 **_Cas_ ** **_，不行！聽我說，你用不著做這些！現在改變主意還來得及！_ **

Castiel皺眉，“為什麼？”

 **_因為你做不來！！如果你媽媽出現了_ ** **_……_ **

“她也可能不會出現。”

**_噢算我拜託你了！鬼魂才沒那麼容易就放棄！_ **

“我……”

 ** _別自欺欺人了！你們這些人就是覺得_** ** _……_** 屋裡突然傳出的尖叫打斷了Dean的話。

“抱歉。”Castiel說完就沿著Ruby剛走過的路往小屋去，Dean跟上。

Ruby在起居室，一隻手扣著一本掉皮掉骨的書，一手拿著鐵鍊。其他東西早就已經佈置好，亂七八糟的各種工具散落在房間裡。

“遊戲開始。”Ruby的語氣依然是那麼自信爆棚，但臉色卻出奇的蒼白。Ruby低頭盯著面前的石碗，撒上一把不知名的粉末，然後對Castiel說：“跟上！打到它們的頭就能得十分！”

“我都不知道原來還有在算分的。”

Ruby無語地看著他，邊把一片鼠尾草放進瓶子裡邊好奇地問：“你在那家醫院是做什麼來著？”

“我在那做了十六年病人。”在跟Castiel閒扯的過程中Ruby完全沒有停下手上的活。

“難怪。”她疲憊地說著，繼續她的工作。

Dean覺得他是時候該回到Sam那邊去了。

瞬間在兩個地方移動的能力真的超贊的！這不，Dean就在靈活運用著呢~ 前一秒他在醫院陪著Sam，看他跟一名護士就他們的不准攜帶武器的規定吵了起來；下一秒他看著Ruby把各種亂七八糟的東西混在一起，Castiel把槍寶貝似的緊緊抱在胸前站在Ruby身邊；再回到Sam那邊，看著他把一把鹽甩了一隻尖叫著的鬼魂一臉然後急匆匆逃跑；當他的腦袋告訴他Castiel需要他的時候又再再回到Castiel這邊。

Dean出現的時候，一個女人正被打得消散在空氣中。Castiel沉重地呼著氣，把槍放下。

 ** _那是你媽媽？_** 對你們想得沒錯，Dean突然間講話又差點嚇死Castiel了，他真的嚇得跳了起來，還差點撞到牆。Dean沖他抱歉地笑笑。

 **_不是，不管她是誰，她是沖_ ** **_Ruby_ ** **_來的。_ **

Dean懷疑地掃了一眼那只蹲在大理石壁爐旁的惡魔，他非常清楚地看到這傢夥居然為了點火燒了人家家裡的照片。Dean到現在還是無法直視她那張詭異醜陋到極點的真臉，那種感覺就像是你神智不清的時候出現了鴨跟兔子的特徵都長在一張臉上的幻覺一樣，只不過現在那只鴨子是個漂亮的女人，而兔子則是個噩夢，而且還是連但丁都描寫不出來的那種讓人心煩意亂到抓狂的噩夢。這是Dean做過的最好的比喻了。

這時一個女人突然閃現在眼前，她有一頭深黑的及肩卷髮，一雙藍寶石一樣的眼睛冷漠地凝視著前方。然後Castiel的臉從震驚變得痛苦，直至無情的僵硬。Castiel舉起槍，鹽彈穿過那人的胸膛，消散殆盡。一股錐心刺骨的悲痛感在Dean身體裡流竄，他知道這種感覺是從哪裡來的，然後他又再回到Sam身邊。

醫院這邊已經快控制住了，Dean看著Sam半拉半扯地把一個啜泣的女人弄到鹽線後面。那女人扯著Sam的手，但是他把她甩開然後迅速離開房間，去搞定另一個病人。

鏡頭轉到Castiel和Ruby的現場。鬼魂的行動比剛剛快多了，先是Ruby的“好玩伴”再是Castiel的媽媽，真是一個比一個難纏！Dean注意到Castiel扣動扳機的時候根本不敢看她的眼睛。

來來來再來看看Sam。 Dean在看到Henriksen探員站在Sam對面的時候胃都快穿孔了。

他看起來像是被定住了，“……我。都是你的錯！”

Sam聲音嘶啞著，“對不起。我……我們沒有……”

“沒有什麼？就是你，Sam！就是你！還有你那個自私的混帳哥……”

話還沒說完Henriksen就被打成煙了。Sam放下舉槍的手，靜靜地呢喃，“你沒有資格提起Dean。”

我們再來看看房子那邊~ Ruby在一隻鬼邊用胳膊繞住她喉嚨邊在她耳邊嘶吼的時候大喊“Castiel！”Dean在Castiel開槍打散那只鬼前瞥見了它胳膊上有一塊之前他們一直在討論的黑色印記。Ruby閃過那顆直直穿過那個散掉的傢夥的腦袋的鹽彈。

“給你十分！”Ruby邊說邊回到火焰旁。

醫院那邊的Sam在走廊上走著，來到一堵牆前，突然，他的槍從他手上滑了出去。

“Sam！”看到Henriksen淩空一推然後Sam重重地摔在地上，Dean想也沒想就大喊出聲。

Henriksen踱向Sam，他低沉而著急地說：“我求你了。殺你的不是我們，Victor。如果我們知道Lilith會去找你們，我們一定不會離開的！我們……”

“怎麼，所以你只是以為你們離開了以後她就出現然後我們全都死得春光燦爛這樣？”Henriksen殘忍地大笑，“如果是該多好！五十五分鐘！”

Dean驚訝地半張著嘴，Sam是一樣的表情，兩人同時低聲說道：“什麼？”

“你聽得很清楚！五十五分鐘！Lilith說她想來點有趣的。那個秘書是第一個。還記得她嗎？Nancy，那個處女。”Henriksen停在了一個微笑上，一個非常非常駭人的微笑。Sam慢慢地偷偷把手伸向槍，Dean覺得Henriksen應該沒有發現。

“Lilith把Nancy的皮一片一片剝出來。”Henriksen一字一句清清楚楚地說著，確保Sam聽清楚了包括標點符號在內的每一個字眼，“就在我們面前，逼我們看，Nancy到最後一刻都沒有停止尖叫。”

Dean突然吃痛了一下，就跟之前遇到過的一樣，那個一模一樣的警鈴在撕刮著他的腦袋——Castiel有危險！

“你還真會挑時間！”Dean看著Sam還差幾釐米就能夠到槍時咬牙切齒地說。他差點就夠到了！他差點就能脫離危險了！

“他媽的！Cas！扣你的扳機打就是了！”警告越來越強烈，強烈到他能看到的，聽到的，甚至從牙齦滲透著的都是那個警告。Dean不能離開！不能在他的弟弟還差幾釐米就能離開死神前離開！因為沒有人能救他沒有人會救他！因為是Dean把一切都搞砸了讓Sam受傷！因為Dean總是，總是把一切都搞砸……

Sam一下子抓住了槍，Henriksen跟著動，但他沒有Sam快，眼看著鬼魂散成灰，Dean才離開到Castiel身邊。Ruby不知道去了哪裡，槍也被丟在了房間的另一端，而Castiel媽媽的鬼魂，她手臂上印有那個焦黑的圖騰，正用手緊緊鎖住她兒子的喉嚨。她在笑。

“不！！”Dean大喊，背後的翅膀燃起了光芒，他打了個響指，Ruby那條沉重的鐵鍊像有生命的蛇一樣蜿蜒著在房間裡急速穿行，猛地沖向鬼魂，把尖叫著的鬼魂硬生生撕成碎片，然後溫順地在Castiel身邊圍了一圈，變回死物。Castiel跌坐在地上，因缺氧而劇烈抽搐，但不到幾秒鐘，他就搖搖晃晃地試圖去撿他被甩到一邊的槍。Dean聽到Ruby的高跟鞋跟敲擊著玄關的聲音後又再回到Sam身邊。

Dean留在這邊看著Sam重複著相同的動作消滅了四隻鬼魂，一次又一次重複著。他身手敏捷，冷靜果斷，而且還學乖了知道絕對不能讓他們開口說話，Dean從來沒有見過這麼高效率的Sam。往後的幾分鐘裡，Castiel好像沒再陷入什麼危險，這邊的Sam也打完怪升級了。Sam靜靜地等了一分鐘，又再一分鐘，然後拿起電話。

“Ruby？”Sam聽著那邊的話，舒了一口氣。

“太好了！一會兒見。”Sam把手機放回口袋，撿起槍。Dean跟著他來到一個房間，兩名護士和一個男人站在鹽線後。

“都解決了，再見。”Sam高興地告訴他們，然後在誰都沒來得及問任何問題前頭也不回地離開了。

Ruby開車到醫院去接Sam，把Castiel留在了屋子的廚房裡，怔怔地盯著玻璃杯裡的水。

Dean告訴他， ** _我在這裡。_** Castiel聽到後緩緩地，默默地點了下頭。Dean想他一定是嚇壞了，第一次嘛~

十分鐘過去了，Dean就這麼盯著Castiel，Castiel就這麼盯著那杯水。在他們獨處時，Dean是可以顯形的，但他覺得沒什麼必要。他在這裡什麼忙也幫不上，而且他覺得某個人現在更需要他。

Dean知道他不應該離開Castiel，但是他就這麼杵在這裡也沒什麼用啊。如果Dean去找Sam和Ruby，他就能明白現在到底是什麼個狀況，也就更能知道該怎麼幫Castiel不是嘛。對的對的，長遠來看，那難道不是個好主意嘛？

以上就是Dean內心自我說服的過程。他沒有讓Castiel知道他走了，反正他的大寶寶需要他的時候自然會叫他，沒必要給這個小可憐更大壓力。

Dean到的時候Ruby也正好趕到，Sam拎起他的帆布包包走到駕駛座那邊，Ruby歎了口氣打開門。

“你從來都不肯讓我開車。”她抱怨著沒有出來繞過車而是直接從駕駛座爬到副駕駛座。Dean看到她高跟靴戳進座位的皮革時整個臉都黑掉了，但至少現在黑美人終於暫時逃離魔掌了。

“怎麼樣了？”一坐下Sam就問道。Ruby沒有回答，但她的表情已經說明一切了，他皺了下眉，面無表情。

她咬咬牙，“算了，至少我們都還活著，不是嘛？”

“封印呢？”

“被打破了。”

“也就是說Lilith離解放Lucifer又進一步了。”Sam的聲音裡充斥著仇恨，“我們一定得阻止她，Ruby！”

“那不……”挫折感讓Sam喘不過氣來，他說不下去了。Ruby靠了過來，把Sam轉過來面向她。

“我知道。”她安慰著撫過他的脖子，“你一定做得到的！一定！”

“你真的這麼覺得？”他絕望地試圖從她臉上找到希望。

“不是覺得，是知道。”她溫柔地糾正道，“我對此毫不懷疑。”給了他一個微笑，他卻依舊猶豫著不願相信自己。

“別這樣！我們還有你撿回來的那個無家可歸的小可憐要處理呢！噢對了，你居然找個精神病的瘋子來幫我？！”

“噢不要這樣說人家！”Sam大笑著抗議，發動引擎，“他看起來沒什麼問題呀。”

“他可是個精神病人！你怎麼知道他什麼時候會突然間沖過來掰斷我的脖子然後把我折成奇怪的形狀？”

“你不是見過他了嘛，他連根樹枝都掰不斷。再說了，他已經出院了，沒那麼糟啦。”

“噢，你是說他現在是只自由自在的小鳥咯，那你最好趕快找到他的巢在哪裡然後把他送回去！我才不管，我已經有夠多的事要忙了。再見。”

Sam轉過頭來的時候，Ruby已經走了，Sam生氣地吐了口氣，繼續上路。Dean也走了，回到Castiel那邊。

Castiel又是那個連毛都沒動過的狀態。Sam走進廚房的時候，有種恍如隔世的感覺。

“嘿。”Sam帶著謹慎的笑容坐下，覺得Castiel就像只剛剛被救回來的小狗，沒人有知道它會不會咬人。

“你好。” _至少他開口講話了。_

“Ruby說你今天做得很好。”Sam鼓勵道，當然，Ruby是從來沒有說過這樣的話的。

“謝謝。只是盡我所能。”

“你都用了啥？鐵嗎？”

“不，是槍。”

“真的假的？你會用？”

“挺簡單的。我也沒想到原來打槍這麼簡單。”

這下Sam不同意了，“不不不，這一點都不簡單啊。”

Dean鄙視道：“那是因為你居然用了兩年時間才打到了你的靶。”現在的Sam準頭當然好多了，但這絕對是他拼了命練出來的成果。

“這真的挺簡單的啊。”Dean非常非常確定Castiel剛剛這句話只是在普通地聊個天而已，但Sam卻當成了挑釁。

“好哇！”Sam說著拿過Ruby喝完的空酒瓶，放到灶臺上，然後退到Castiel身後，“打來看看。”

Castiel想了想，舉起槍，集中注意力，然後子彈就這麼從酒瓶的正中間穿了過去。Sam看到玻璃碎片散落後嘴巴一連幾秒合不上。

“老兄你……”連Dean都震驚了！Bobby閉著眼都能打到這種水準，但對於第一次拿槍的人來說，這簡直不可思議！

 _Bobby……_ Dean這才想起來，腸子像被刺穿一樣在痛，今天之內又一次讓他想到待在人間也挺糟糕的。 _好得很呐！又一個我不能跟他講話的人！_

Castiel問：“那些鬼魂都走了嗎？永遠？”

Sam回答：“是的。”

“去了哪裡？天堂？地獄？”

Sam猶豫了，“我……我也不太確定，但老實說，一定不是這裡。”

Castiel同意，“我想那才是最重要的。你剛剛有看到誰嗎？”

“有，是一個我曾經認識的人。老實說，我還挺意外的。”

“為什麼？”

Sam決定不去看Castiel的眼睛，“明明……還有別的更……可能會出現的人。”

“什麼意思？”

“我哥哥。我在幾個月前失去了他，我還以為……”Sam停頓了下，“沒什麼了。”

Castiel真誠地說：“很抱歉。那一定很不好受。”Dean現在的感覺就像是個躲在樓梯轉角聽父母在討論自己的小孩。

“現在也還是不好受。”Sam不打算再繼續討論這個話題了，站起身走到灶台邊，開始清理那些碎玻璃。

“感覺這一切對你來說像是家常便飯，對付鬼魂這種事。”

“是啊，這算是我的工作了吧，曾經也是我哥哥的工作，但現在只有我了。我是說，雖然Ruby也在……但是……感覺是不一樣的，你明白嗎？”

“明白。”Dean相當肯定Castiel根本沒明白，只是可能明白比不明白字數比較少他才說明白的。

“你呢？出了院你打算做什麼？”

Castiel看起來很尷尬，“我不知道。現在我連要住在哪裡都不知道。”

“什麼？”Sam轉過身來，Dean這下安心了。 _至少那婊子還沒有毒害到你連心都黑掉_ _~_

“我的出院日期……不知道為什麼提前了。我沒有地方可以住。”

“那你現在要到哪裡去？”

**_告訴他你打算到汽車旅館住個三兩天！_ **

Castiel把Dean講的一字一句像課文一樣背出來：“我打算到汽車旅館住個三兩天。”

“真糟糕。你在醫院待多久了？有一段時間了，是吧？”

“十六年。”

“真真糟糕。”Sam轉身背對Castiel，雙手敲擊著灶台，“你真的沒有地方可以去？”

Castiel一臉坦率，“我不明白你為什麼一直問這個問題。”

“抱歉，我只是……我只是在想……”

Castiel見Sam一臉猶豫，“怎麼了？”

“你可以跟我走。”

Dean噌一聲望向Sam。

“什麼意思？”Castiel皺著眉，聽不太懂，“你要去哪裡？”

“老實說我也不知道。我就這麼滿世界跑來跑去，我們管這叫獵鬼。但如果你沒打算跟我一起走的話，就不用管這些麻煩事了。如果你不想的話，我不會勉強你。”

 ** _Castiel_** ** _？_** Dean知道Castiel聽到自己在叫他，但是他沒有理Dean。

“我不想看著你無家可歸就丟下你走掉，而且你也已經證明得很好你能勝任這份工作。通常來說，我想都沒有想過會有主動邀約別人的一天，但是我自己也搞不清楚，今天這感覺很不一樣。我知道我聽起來像瘋了，但……我總覺得我這麼做是對的。”

我勒個去這是什麼狀況？

 ** _Cas_** ** _？_** Dean試著再叫了一聲。

“不會太久的……直到你能找到地方住……找到人生目標啊，錢啊，之類的。”

 **_Castiel_ ** **_，你他媽能不能稍微理一下我？！！_ **

Castiel突然說：“讓我想想。”

Sam邊眨眼邊點了點頭，“嗯，當然。”

 ** _Dean_** ** _。_** Castiel太冷靜了冷靜得讓人氣憤，完全不像一個剛剛碰見（或者說射殺）了他媽媽鬼魂的人，就像他完全沒有把剛剛那場獵魔當回事，就像剛剛完全沒有發生過任何不尋常的事情一樣。Dean從來不覺得自己是個情緒化的人，但每次面對Castiel……就讓Dean覺得很無語。

他告訴他的大寶寶， ** _不行不要跟他走。_**

**_為什麼？_ **

Dean不敢相信居然會有人剛剛經歷完這些亂七八糟爛事以後還在反問為什麼不能繼續去經歷這些亂七八糟爛事。 ** _Cas_** ** _，你今天看到的這些，這些什麼都不是。真的，這是一場噩夢，很可怕，還很危險，但對於我們沒來說，這也不過是再平常不過的一天而已，也不過是日曆上無足掛齒的一天而已，不過是又一個龜孫子被堆到已經解決列表裡。一直一直都是這樣，一直，而且只有更糟沒有最糟。_**

 **_你剛剛說_ ** **_‘_ ** **_我們_ ** **_’_ ** **_。_ **

**_你到底有沒有在認真聽我說？！！_ **

**_有，所以我才聽到你說_ ** **_‘_ ** **_我們_ ** **_’_ ** **_了，你講的聽起來都是親身經歷。_ **

Dean的腦子短路加死機了，剛剛隨著他激(dong)動(qing)的演說而擴張伸展著的翅膀這下軟綿綿地收在他身邊。 ** _隨便了，這不重要。_**

 **_Dean_ ** **_，你為什麼會認識_ ** **_Sam_ ** **_？_ **

**_我說了這不重要！！_** Dean表情痛苦地試圖控制好現在的局面。 ** _Castiel_** ** _，沒有人應該選擇過上這樣的生活，就算他們不能拒絕。_**

**_我的未來似乎沒什麼可供選擇。_ **

**_別給我落這種話！你可以多等一兩天，然後不管是霸佔這家公寓還是隨便怎麼著_ ** **_……_ **

**_然後呢？！我從來沒有工作過，我什麼技能都沒有，我不知道該拿我的人生怎麼辦，我連要怎麼作出一個決定都做不到！直到今天，讓我遇到_ ** **_Sam_ ** **_，讓我出院，還讓我有了個守護天使。這世界上哪有這麼多巧合？_ **

**_那又怎樣？這根本不代表什麼！這根本就沒有意義！_ **

**_有！如果我不是註定了要去獵魔的話我要守護天使來做什麼？_ **

**_我不_** ** _……_** ** _你不適合幹這個，聽懂了嗎？_** Dean沒辦法開口講話，但聽起來就像他在竭斯底裡地喊出這些話。

“Castiel？”Castiel聽到Sam叫他，他看著Sam，閉上了眼睛。

 **_如果你真的覺得這麼做是錯的，我會拒絕他，我會乖乖聽你說做你讓我做的事。但是_ ** **_Dean_ ** **_，拜託你給我個機會，我做得來的。_ **

“不，你做不來。”Dean這次沒有說出聲，只是在心裡對自己說，咬著牙，沒讓任何人聽見。

**_隨便，你想怎樣就怎樣吧。_ **

**_Dean_ ** **_？_ **

**_我說了，隨便你。_ **

**_但是我不_** ** _……_** Castiel睜開眼，就像在硬生生撕開眼皮一眼，仿佛在和整個世界對抗。

 ** _跟他說你答應吧。_** Dean的表達很明顯不是要Castiel照著念，但顯然Castiel理解得不太一樣。

“答應。”Castiel聽到後馬上說，“我說答應。”

“好的。”Sam說著，一個微笑悄悄爬上他的臉頰，“太好了！這樣的話，讓我收拾收拾這裡然後我們就出發。你的行李還在車裡，對吧？”

“應該是的。”

“很好，槍你繼續留著吧。”

“好的。”然後Castiel彎下腰幫忙打掃散落的玻璃碎片。

“沒關係，我可以……”

“讓我幫忙吧，還有很多活要幹呢。”也倒是真的，Ruby那些還在地板上流淌著的液體，撒在地毯裡的粉末，還有滿屋子的鹽粉像是這邊下過一場大雪一樣。要打掃一家被折騰成這樣的豪宅可不是易事。

“也對，那我去解決那些燒焦的地方。”

在Sam離開廚房前，Castiel叫住了他，“Sam？”

“嗯？”

“你哥哥叫什麼名字？”

Sam整個人僵硬了，低落地回答，“Dean。”他溫柔地叫著那個名字，“他的名字叫Dean。”


	2. Chapter 2

_我很抱歉，兄弟，對不起我讓你失望了。_

_這些日子你似乎過得很好_ _……_

_不，這些日子，你只是在欺騙自己。_

_-_ _阿姆斯特丹_ _,_ _夢龍樂隊_

 

Dean在接下來的半個小時裡就只是看著Sam邊打掃衛生邊絞盡腦汁想試圖弄清楚他現在到底該怎麼辦。他現在的思緒就像是個粗糙的鐵絲網，每次他剛想試著解開就會狠狠地把自己割傷。Castiel要開始跟著Sam一起捉鬼去了，真操蛋，Dean真的不知道他該拿這怎麼辦。

首先，如果Castiel粘著Sam，Dean就可以順理成章地粘著Sam。再說了，如果要Dean連續五十年看不見Sam，那簡直是噩夢，他根本就忍不了。但就這麼看著Sam，知道他過得好不好，知道他和什麼人待在一起，卻永遠不能和他接觸，那種心痛Dean實在無法用言語形容。

然後非常不靠譜的是，Dean現在還要拜託Castiel好好照顧Sam。把Sam那太他媽寶貴的生命雙手奉上交給一個過了十六年坑爹人生連把真正的刀都沒有用過的陌生人實在是太不靠譜了。如果不是事實擺在眼前的話這一定會是個很好笑的笑話。不行！就算Dean再怎麼想留在Sam身邊，但如果這麼做而讓Sam陷入危險的話，他一輩子都不會原諒自己的。

Dean莫名其妙地聽到翅膀輕輕拍打的聲音，他自己背後的那雙現在正因為遇到小夥伴而非常愉悅地‘抽搐’著。Anna站在了房間的正中間，Sam看不見她。

“Dean，我們要談談。”

他還沒來得及回答，他們的四周就像故障了的電燈泡一樣一個勁地閃著，然後他發現自己站在一個從來沒有見過的沙灘上。

“我們在哪？”Dean望向那片浪花溫柔拍打著沙灘的大海。

“這裡是天堂的其中一個後備場景，在空白背景上創造出來的，我們有沙灘，花園，河流……”

“怎麼回事？”

“一些守護者不喜歡用他們的私家天堂來談生意。”

Dean和Anna一起坐在一張有點磨損了的板凳上。

“這個模版是我參與設計的。”Dean摸了摸板凳，感覺就像真的一樣，而且這該死的玩意居然還有記憶彈性，會根據他的體重伸縮成適合他的座位。在他研究著板凳的時候Anna臉紅了，“這……我只是比較注重細節。”

“把我拉過來有什麼事？”

“你應該知道。”

Dean沒打算讓她就這麼一筆帶過，他抬起手聳起肩，做了個‘我他媽應該知道什麼了？’的表情。

Anna歎氣，“你生氣了。”

“是嘛？何以見得？”

她皺眉，“我現在就像對著個火爐一樣。我知道，你不想Castiel跟你弟弟一起獵魔。”

“這不是很正常嗎？！”

“我還知道你‘為什麼’不想。”Dean越抓狂，Anna的聲音聽起來就越冷靜，你懂的，這只會讓Dean更抓狂，惡性循環。

“你他媽什麼都不知道！”

“是嘛？那你告訴我啊。”

“Castiel不是獵人！那傢伙之所以要待在醫院裡是因為他連日常生活都不能自理！他們連他要用剪刀都要盯得死死的，你覺得他能搞得定惡魔？”

“我覺得他能。問題是，你根本就不是在考慮Castiel。別以為能騙過我，Dean。你根本就不在乎他獵不獵魔，你在乎的只是他要跟Sam一起獵魔。”

Dean喃喃自語：“不是的……”

Anna堅持，“是！”要對一個能讀你心的人說謊真不是個好主意。

Dean意識到不能瞞過Anna，決定換一種策略，“算了！但這能怪我嗎？！那傢伙被鎖起來了整整半輩子啊，Anna！照顧好Sam是我的義務，但我一點都不相信他能做得到。”

這跟Dean對Ruby的不信任是不一樣的。他總是抱著一線希望希望Sam有足夠的常識讓他意識到一隻惡魔不會是什麼能保護他的好東西，他確信Sam會相信一個人類多過相信一隻惡魔，會更願意依賴一個人類而不是一隻惡魔。於是這就是問題所在了！因為現在那個人類的人選是Castiel。

“照顧好Castiel才是你的義務。Sam現在對你來說只是一個旁人。”

Dean警告到，“不准這樣說他！”

Anna顯然無力爭吵下去了，“Dean！你難道還不明白嗎？你被分配給了Castiel，不管在任何時候都要把Castiel放在第一位，任何一切都不能優先於他，包括Sam。”

“Sam是我的弟弟呀。”語氣比他自己想像的還要安靜得讓人同情。

Anna溫柔地說：“而Castiel是你要守護的人。我很抱歉，但這一點真的很重要。天堂也許不怎麼把守護天使當回事，但如果你們搞砸了，就不是這麼回事了。”

“我沒有……”

“我也沒說你會。”

Dean累了。劇烈的憤怒和悲傷混雜在一起的情緒都消失不見了，像是被他腳底下踩著的假沙子都淹沒了。他覺得就像有個大勺子把他體內所有的心痛都舀出來，排空掉了。現在才過了不到一天，Dean就已經想放棄了。 _你到底還剩多少耐性呢？_

Anna同情地說：“真的很抱歉。我沒有想要讓你傷心，我來告訴你這些只是因為這些是你必須清楚知道的。如果你要冒險的話Zachariah就會介入，或者更糟糕的人也會介入也說不定。”

他試著開玩笑：“還有更糟糕的人？”

“有四個。相信我，Dean，你絕對不會想遇到任何一個大天使的。”

“他們這些大人物也會去關心一個微不足道的守護者？”

“違抗命令是天使能做出的最糟糕的事，你最好別被他們捉到用來殺雞儆猴。”

“我可是被嚇大的。沒有冒犯的意思，但是小姐，我可是連地獄都耍過一圈了。”

“是這樣沒錯，所以我才覺得你應該對後果清楚得很。Lucifer曾經就是大天使，Dean。不然你以為他是從哪裡學會那些花招的？”

Dean現在的準頭還不怎麼樣，他瞬移回來的時候站在了房子的後院。

他現在時時刻刻都緊緊粘著Castiel和Sam，緊密而安靜，就像影子一樣。他們離開房子，前往Ruby在幾個洲以外發現的案子。誰都沒打算聊個小天，這對Dean來說實在是太好了。雖然這好像沒什麼道理，但是Dean現在很生氣，他在生Castiel的氣。他在氣他答應了捉鬼的差事，他在氣他跟Sam從離開醫院開始就粘在一起。Dean知道Castiel從來沒說過想要一名守護天使，但他就是對他有一名守護天使而生氣。對Dean來說，‘照顧好Castiel’的意思就是‘別再照顧Sam’。

**_Dean_** ** _？_** 幾個小時的靜默後，Castiel叫到。Dean不想回應，但Anna的警告冤魂不散地縈繞在他耳邊，他也知道自己該成熟一點別這麼孩子脾氣了。但顯然，他不算太成功。

**_嗯。_ **

**_你不是人多久了？_ **

…… Castiel總是這樣實事求是地看這個世界，但Dean卻不怎麼喜歡面對事實。

**_問這幹嘛？_ **

**_我很好奇。_ **

**_別好奇。我又不是一條該死的狗之類的。_** 他拉起T恤的袖子，很高興地發現Zachariah的掌印已經褪去了，他真心不想把那印子留在自己身上。 ** _我大概，只算一名准天使吧，有半個我還是人。_**

**_為什麼只有一半？_ **

**_你說呢？我死了啊！_ **

Dean這才發現，原來在自己的腦子裡突然這麼靜下來也是很尷尬的。

過了一會兒，Castiel說， ** _對不起。_**

**_都熬過來了。_ **

**_你去過天堂嗎？_ **

Dean猶豫， ** _算是去過吧。_**

**_天堂長什麼樣？_ **

**_各有千秋。_** Dean覺得這大概是最能形容天堂的詞了。

Castiel換了個話題， ** _Lilith_** ** _到底是什麼？_**

Dean抱怨， ** _你怎麼這麼多問題啊？_**

然後後面的路程又回到那個靜默的狀態了，Dean覺得這樣很好。他們可不是什麼把酒言歡的關係。

Sam：“你是想先找個地方過夜，還是覺得繼續走也可以？”

Castiel：“都可以，你朋友呢？她怎麼樣？”

“Ruby？她跟我們在那邊會合，她比較喜歡自己開車，就這樣。”

“騙鬼啊。”Dean在後座盯著車頂發呆。

Castiel:“哦。”

“她可是只惡魔啊，你頭蠢驢！”Dean煩躁地說著，到現在他的心情還是糟透了，要他在‘他自己的’車的車後座上待上五個小時，簡直煎熬死他了。

他們繼續上路，Castiel在路上小憩了一會兒。Sam只是在大概淩晨四點左右隨手買了杯咖啡，然後從駕駛椅下拿出小酒瓶往自己嘴裡倒了一大口酒，沒有合過眼。Dean開始後悔了，這弟弟好的不學非把他的壞習慣都學過去了。

他們在一家破破爛爛的店裡準備吃早午餐，Castiel迷茫地看著菜牌就像那上面的字是希臘文一樣。

**_怎麼了？_** Dean在這十幾個小時裡第一次主動開口跟Castiel說話。

**_不太習慣一下子多了這麼多選擇。_ **

Dean無語地仰天長嘯了一聲，對著天空咕噥著，“Anna你看看他你看看他這德性！”

**_Sam_** ** _點什麼你跟著點什麼就好。_** 如果這就是守護天使要做的工作，Dean還真的懷念起鬼啊、鐵鍊啊之類的了。

他們吃著吃著，Ruby突然間溜了進來坐到Sam旁邊。Sam沖她勉強笑了笑，Castiel則對她的神出鬼沒非常地疑惑，他在心裡默默下決心等下一定要問一下。

“你的樣子跟吃了屎一樣。”Ruby老實地評價著Sam的臉，好一段時間過去了她才發現Castiel居然也在這裡，她臉一沉，“Sam，我能跟你談談嗎？”

“呃，可以啊。”

“到外面去？”

“噢……好……好的。”他跟著她走出店，Castiel又被單獨留了下來。

**_我想不懂他們為什麼總有那麼多問題非要到外面去討論。_ **

**_可能他們喜歡看風景吧。_** Dean在他瞬移出去加入討論前尖酸地說道。

Ruby:“你是認真的嗎？”

Sam：“不然呢？不然你要我怎麼做？！”

“呃……離開他？就像我們每次打完怪以後一樣？還是你想拿個撲蝶網來多撈幾個瘋子？媽蛋！Sam！你腦子到底在想什麼啊？！”

Sam激動地說：“我不知道！！我只是……只是覺得……這麼做是對的。”

Ruby難以置信地說：“你說什麼？”

“我說不知道。我只是覺得……我總覺得……Castiel跟我們一起獵鬼是命中註定的。你懂嗎？”

Ruby直截了當地說：“完全不懂！一點都不懂！把他帶回托兒所去。”

當Dean發現自己竟然非常贊同Ruby所說的以後連自己也嚇到了。

“讓他試一次。”Sam懇求，“就一次，如果他搞砸了……”

“……那我們就都死翹翹了，然後Lilith會搞定天啟，然後Dean會繼續留在地獄裡，永永遠遠留在地獄裡，跟你和所有人都怕得要死的東西待上一輩子。你真的要這麼自私嗎？”

_這就對了！_ 那種熟悉的想要狠狠甩Ruby一巴掌的感覺又回來了，Dean這才安心。

“就一次。”Sam堅持，“拜託了，Ruby，他證明過他能行，不是嗎？”

Ruby不情願地說：“勉勉強強吧。”

“但起碼的確是做到了。給他個機會，那是他應得的。”

“沒有什麼是他‘應得’的！”雖是這樣說著，但見她沒有再繼續反對，Sam覺得她應該是妥協了。

Sam：“你覺得這些惡魔會知道一些事情嗎？”

Ruby冷冰冰地說：“我也不知道。所以我們要去查清楚，如果你還走得動的話，就去吧。”

“我當然走得動！我好得很！”

_是嗎？你看起來一點都不好！_ Sam的眼袋重得很，Dean覺得他真的瘦了很多。肌肉也明顯少了，當然要那麼多也沒什麼用。如果他還是在捉鬼，那他的肌肉應該保持得很好才對呀，除非他沒有……

她瞥了他一眼，“好吧，隨便你，我們去看看你朋友是不是已經在舔玻璃了。”

Castiel沒有動過，他就坐在他們離開時他坐著的地方，以完美的同心圓攪拌著他的咖啡，像從來沒有見過如此美妙的東西一樣一直盯著那杯咖啡看。

**_別告訴我你連咖啡都沒喝過！_** Dean用近乎乞求的語氣說道。

**_喝過。_ **

**_那你幹嘛這麼詭異地盯著它看？_ **

**_我見過它不代表我就不能對它感興趣。_ **

對咖啡感興趣。真是個好興趣！Dean差點就衝口而出要問Castiel到底發生了什麼會讓他在阿卡姆待了整整十六年，但就在這時Sam和Ruby坐了回來，Castiel也轉移了注意力。

Sam：“好了，嗯，惡魔，惡魔要做任何事就要靠附身在人類身上，但只要他們想，他們可以隨時隨地換替身。也就意味著你很難追蹤得到他們。Ruby在過去的兩個星期一直在追蹤一隻惡魔，她很肯定她已經摸清了這只惡魔是誰他在哪裡。就在這個城市裡，很有可能就住在某間公寓或附近的什麼地方。”

Castiel：“是Lilith嗎？”

Sam：“我也希望是，但這只是她的其中一個隨從，我們希望可以從他身上找到追蹤到她的方法。如果他願意告訴我們的話。”

Castiel：“你們要怎樣讓他告訴我們？”

Sam和Ruby交換了個眼神，Dean讀不懂，也不信任。

Sam：“總會有辦法的。”

好，就這麼定了！Dean要弄清楚到底發生了什麼，如果不是什麼好東西，他已經下定決心非要想出個能狠狠踢Sam一頓的辦法來！

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

事實就這麼出現了，用不著Dean等太長時間；就在當天的晚些時候，他們找到了那只惡魔。Ruby和Sam安置好一切並想辦法把惡魔引過來的同時，叫Castiel照著圖片去畫惡魔陷阱。這只惡魔穿了件中年小學老師的皮，中等肥胖，打著領帶。

如果是Dean，他會用鹽水附加一些他在地獄的工作技巧，但Sam沒想用鹽。他只是以一些道德準則之類的問題來質疑他，讓他先嘗嘗甜頭。

“我再給你最後一次機會。”Sam的聲音溫柔而危險，這種聲音Dean從來沒有聽到過。這聲音讓Dean回想起他第一次看見Sam手裡拿著槍，那種感覺是一樣的，內臟被狠狠撕裂開的感覺。那時候的Dean只想把他推到一邊，拿過他手裡的槍，讓他乖乖回房間待著，叫他去看卡通，讓他打開房子裡所有的燈，然後，絕對，絕對不要往窗外看。

惡魔挑釁道：“不然呢？”

“最後一次。”

那只惡魔正準備開口反駁，但Sam的一個尖銳的眼神讓他乖乖合上嘴，“好吧，過來。”

“不，大聲說出來。”

惡魔帶著哭腔說道：“求求你。”他聽起來真的很害怕。Sam和Ruby交換了個眼神，Ruby點頭。Sam走到陷阱邊緣以防毀掉Castiel的作品。

“Lilith在哪裡？”

惡魔向他傾斜著身子，“Lilith……”，聲音顫抖著，表情卻突然間變得明快，發出孩童般的笑聲，“Lilith在我屁眼裡呢！”

Sam也笑了，輕蔑地笑了。一副你·覺·得·很·好·玩的表情，然後他後退一步，舉起一隻手。Dean愕然地看著那只惡魔彎下腰開始劇烈地咳嗽，直到支撐不住自己跪倒在地。

Sam：“告訴我。”

“不。”他的咽喉仿佛被扼住了。Sam微微地一扭拳頭，惡魔撕心裂肺地嚎叫著，雙手支撐著身體跪倒在地上，整個身子都在顫抖。

Sam突然鬆手，輕輕地活動了下拳頭，等著地上的惡魔緩過氣來。

Sam冷漠地說道：“最後一次機會。”惡魔抬起頭，眼裡佈滿了紅色大理石紋理般的爆裂的血管。

“呵呵，你只是把你的暴怒發洩在我身上罷了，”他輕哼著，“至少你那個看著很養眼的哥哥就是這樣。我才剛從下面上來沒幾個月，而且天呐，我的天呐，你真該聽聽他的慘叫！”然後又開始大笑起來，就像那是他遇到過的最最有趣的事。“他在叫救命！Sammy！他在叫你救救他！！”

Sam在一刹那間握緊拳頭，那速度快得Dean根本看不見動作的轉變，他只看見了一團黑煙從那人嘴裡湧出，在喉嚨裡掙扎著，然後被塞進了Sam跟前的裂縫裡。當黑煙都消失殆盡後，地板上的那道裂縫也重新合了起來就像從來沒有存在過一樣。Dean看著Sam，突然地，他感到恐懼，他恐懼著眼前這個曾經熟悉的人。

  * 血路從Sam的臉上涓涓下滑，但他似乎沒有注意到。



    Ruby失望地說：“你真不該這麼快殺了他的，至少他還有利用價值啊。”

“他就沒打算開口。”

Ruby咕噥了一聲表示她對此不怎麼同意，“反正現在就是我們唯一一條線索也沒了，您有何高見？”

“再找一條。”

“好哇！我現在就去便利店！還買二送一呢！”Ruby激動地叫囂著，但看到Sam的臉，她放緩了語調，溫柔地說著，“你又流血了，”Sam用袖子擦擦臉，看著沾上的紅色，沒顯出任何憂慮。

**_Dean_ ** **_？_ **

**_我他媽現在完全搞不清楚狀況！_ **

**_好吧。_ **

其實那並不全是實話，Dean至少是有一點頭緒的，他知道Sam這種厲害的能力肯定是那個地獄來的死婊子弄出來的。多美好多甜蜜啊！Dean死翹翹了四個月然後這整個世界就默默地背著他變得比蝙蝠屎還爛！呵，真是買了個表的好！

“你還好嗎？”Sam掃了一眼Castiel，然後Dean這才終於把他被嚇得眼球都快可以掉出來了的眼睛轉向他的大寶寶。然後就這麼過了十秒鐘，沒錯真的是貨真價實滴答滴答過去的十秒鐘，靜————

Castiel才反應過來，“還真出乎意料。”

Ruby大笑起來，“那還不是最厲害的呢，”她贊許地看向Sam，“如果你集中百分百注意力的話，那次是多久來著？五秒？那才是真的厲害！”

Sam歪了歪嘴，“所以你不怪我把我們唯一的線索弄死了？”

她調侃道，“呃……我想我們還可以再找一條。”

Sam問Castiel，“那我們回旅館去吧？”Castiel點點頭。

**_我都不知道原來_ ** **_Sam_ ** **_有這能耐。_ **

**_嗯哼？_** Dean看著推開沉重的門往外走的Sam悶悶不樂地回道， ** _彼此彼此。_**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam坐在車裡怎麼不自在，一遍又一遍斜眼瞄Castiel，最後才說道，“我只是驅逐了惡魔……呃那個人……那個被附身的人，他不會有事的。”

Castiel:“噢……”

Dean一眼就看出來這個單細胞傢伙壓根就沒有考慮到那個人肉外套的問題。

Castiel：“Lilith是誰？”

Sam隨意地回答：“某只惡魔。”

“如果她真的只是‘某只惡魔’這麼簡單，你們怎麼會這麼堅決要找到她？”

Sam：“因為這就是我們一直以來做著的事。”Castiel深深地看了他很久，緊皺著眉，似乎想努力弄明白什麼。Sam注意到了，不自在地把臉轉開。誰都沒再開口說話。看來Sam在這個問題上跟Dean的想法一致——Castiel知道得越少就越容易從這堆破事裡脫身，這讓Dean舒心了一點。

回到旅館已經很晚了，Sam一開門就直接臉朝下地摔進床鋪裡。

“明早見。”他含糊地說著，比起跟Castiel道晚安更像是對著枕頭自言自語。

“我知道你聽不見我說話，”Dean生硬地說著，踱到了Sam的床邊，憎惡地說，“但是去他的！反正之前你能聽見的時候也不怎麼聽不是麼！你知道你自己越走越遠了嗎？你知道自己離我們的初衷已經多遠了嗎？離正常生活，離人類！多遠了嗎？！”隨後語氣變得悲傷，怒氣都消失不見了，“對事不對人，老弟，等著瞧吧，這麼下去只會變得更糟，會發展成怎樣又會怎樣結束，老天都會看著的。”

Dean在床邊找了張椅子坐下，托著頭，花了好長好長一段時間，看著他睡著的弟弟，盡全力什麼也不想，什麼都不想。

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

一大早，Sam最早起來了，潦草地留了張字條，Dean在旁邊看著：

_去麥當勞買咖啡。很快回來。_

_-Sam’_

然後Sam就出門了，盡可能安靜地關上身後的門，但還是吵醒了Castiel。Dean打算等Castiel徹底醒過來梳洗好再叫他，畢竟他沒有跟沒穿褲子的人聊天的嗜好。

**_早，_** 然後Dean又嚇到某人了。

Castiel低聲抱怨：“挺有意思。”

**_什麼有意思？_ **

Castiel：“我以為你早就不在了。”

**_為什麼這麼覺得？_ **

“好一段時間都沒聽到你講話。”

“看後面。”他邊說邊暗自期待著某人又被嚇一跳的樣子，但Castiel只是怔怔地盯著他看。

“呃……我知道我長得很帥，但是……”

“你有翅膀誒……”Caastiel邊說邊著迷地靠近，Dean驚訝得說不出話。

Castiel繼續說著：“在醫院的時候我就覺得你背後有什麼東西了，但那時候我看不出來，現在看出來了。”

“你看得見它們？”Dean左右扭了扭身子，指望著能看到海浪般的白色或黑色的羽毛，但他什麼都看不到。

“不是完全看得見。”

Dean有點小不爽地哼了一聲，“所以，呃……它們長什麼樣？”憑什麼明明是Dean的翅膀卻只有Castiel看得見反而Dean自己卻看不見？太不公平了！

“我描述不出來。”

“哼……你怎麼就看得見它們呢？我是說……我就……看不見。”

“大概是因為我是你……”

“守護的人？對，肯定是這樣沒錯，Castiel，我們要談談。”

Castiel這才把注意力從Dean肩膀背後轉向他的臉，“好，”答應得太爽快連Dean都驚訝了。“我想問點東西。”

好吧，這顯然不是Dean想要的談話的開端，但回答這傢伙一兩個問題也沒什麼大礙，“問吧。”

“Sam的能力……我猜應該不是一個普通的獵人會有的能力吧。我覺得惡魔啊天使啊什麼的已經夠奇怪的了……但Sam的能力好像……更奇怪，不是嗎？”

“的確。”

“你被嚇到了。”

Dean死不承認：“什麼？怎麼可能？！我怎麼可能被嚇到！”

Castiel卻敏銳地洞察出來了，凝視著他，“為什麼要說謊？”他的問話真誠得就像他真的不明白一樣，也許他是真的不明白吧，不管是真是假，Dean沒打算回答。

“算了吧，好嗎？這不重要，你不……”

門開了，Dean變回隱形，這不是他能控制的，談話只好中止了。

“嘿，你還好嗎？”Sam擔憂地問道，順手關上了身後的門，“你看起來很迷惑。”

Castiel只是緩緩地搖搖頭沒有回答。Sam聳聳肩，把他的咖啡遞給他。

Dean本來可以用心靈感應完成整個談話，但他總覺得如果不當面跟Castiel談，他又會不理他。嗯沒錯！還是等等看Sam也許會離開個幾分鐘。

Sam讓Castiel在報紙上找找新聞有沒有報導什麼可疑的案件，自己則用電腦查些資料。Dean想他應該是在找Lilith的線索，於是果斷看不下去了，他從來就不喜歡做搜查這種事，更別說看著別人搜查了，這太特麼無聊了好嘛！

**_嘿，幫我開個電視，_** 然後Dean指導著Castiel調到了某個早間連續劇頻道。

“你喜歡看這個？”Sam抬頭瞥了一眼電視，手上還在打字。 _哼_ _~_ _顯擺！_

Castiel：“呃……是……吧？”

“真好，Dean以前也很愛看這個。”Sam說著雙眼漸漸失去焦距。然後Dean就這樣看了兩個半小時的肥皂劇，整整兩個半小時裡他都沒有找到機會繼續跟Castiel的談話。

正當Dean忍不住想要叫Castiel到外頭去‘呼吸下新鮮空氣’的時候他看到Sam從口袋裡掏出一張皺巴巴的紙，他湊過去，看到Sam在一個句子上畫了條線，深深的一條線，深到都把紙給劃破了。

Dean試圖看清楚那張單子上的內容，至少他覺得那應該是一張單子，但他實在是看不懂。那上面大概是些關於弓箭的筆記，星標畫得到處都是，至少有三十個條目，而超過一半都已經被劃掉了。Dean沒看懂，但他仔細地再多看幾遍，又似乎明白了什麼。

**召喚儀式？查書**

**CRD** **契約**

**死神（捆綁** **/** **捕獲？）**

在筆記的最下面，寫著一行比上面任何一行字都大的字，而且潦草得讓Dean懷疑那是Sam喝醉時寫下的，只有一個單詞。

**LILITH**

看起來每次Dean定下了什麼計畫，Sam總會瘋狂地把它推向一個新的高度。在得知Sam想要做什麼之後Dean沒辦法就這麼坐視不理了，他必須要想辦法，必須要找到一個能接觸到Sam的辦法，在一切還不至於一發不可收拾之前保護他。但沒有‘翻譯’Dean沒辦法跟Sam溝通，而坑爹的是世界上唯一一個能‘聽懂他語言’的人就坐在距離他六步的地方。

“想都別想！”Dean沖自己罵道，但他還是忍不住想。這樣做不對！這樣做非常非常不對！Castiel就像只最最可憐的在池塘裡溺水的小狗狗，而Dean被派過來就是為了保護他的。如果他試圖利用Castiel去跟Sam講話，也就相當於自己把自己當成大禮，還親手包裝好送回到Alastair手上。

Sam把單子合上折好，Dean注意到紙上深深的折痕，他沒辦法想像Sam已經專注在這上面多久了，唯一肯定的是一定是很久很久，而且看起來他還沒能找到任何實際可行的方案。Dean只好祈禱著，最好永遠都別找到……但Dean不能冒這個險！他還是不相信Castiel能照顧好Sam。Dean只能希望把他留在Sam身邊會比把他們倆分開好。

幾個小時後，Sam去買午餐了。這是叫Castiel想都別想趕緊離開這裡的黃金時間，如果光是為了他的安全著想而不考慮別的的話。然而，Dean卻什麼都沒說，跟著Sam到了當地的一家漢堡店去，一遍又一遍重複告訴自己，這麼做是對的，是對的……

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

那之後的第二天，他們找到了一個案子。

Castiel安置好目擊者，再一次看到Sam使用能力驅逐那只惡魔也絲毫沒有讓他心裡的震驚和恐懼減輕一點點，但不管怎麼說，這也是他第一次全程參與的獵魔行動——找資料，跑腿，所有的工作都是他親力親為完成的。Dean把這次行動看作一次試驗，試驗他把Castiel留在Sam身邊到底是不是正確的決定。

這案子要探訪很多人，這是真難倒Castiel了；還需要長時間耐心的等候，這倒剛好是Castiel最擅長的。這次的案子不怎麼需要開打，對於第一次來說挺好的不是麼。

他們的大部分情報來自受害者的女朋友……呃現在應該是前女友了。她叫Shelley，在告訴他們她覺得殺死Mason的不是人類的時候，聲線都在抖，當他們告訴她她的猜測是對的時候，她已經站不住跌坐在椅子上。

三天后，他們猜中了食屍鬼的嫌疑人，但隨即又發生了另一起命案，死者正是那個嫌疑人，於是他們所有的線索就都要推倒重來了。

“我之前一直覺得就是Jason，”Sam挫敗地說，他今天一整天坐立不安的，Dean不怪他，畢竟知道有東西不對勁卻說不出怎麼個不對勁法真的很難受。反觀Castiel，好吧，他一點反應都沒有像尊石像一樣，Dean不知道那到底算好事還是壞事。

Castiel還是那副面無表情臉：“Jason現在都只剩下骨頭了，應該可以排除這個可能性。”

Sam：“現在還剩誰有嫌疑？”

Castiel：“從我們原定的名單來看，沒有了。我們可以試著再聯繫下警局，但上次他們不怎麼配合。”

“我說老兄，你跟他們說我們在捉食屍鬼誒！”

“我們是在捉食屍鬼啊。”

“你不能直接跟他們那樣說啊！！”

“我明白了，”然後頓了下說，“那我就不懂了，你告訴了Shelley我們是來幹嘛的，就目前的證據看來，她就是那只食屍鬼。”

Sam：“不，不可能，我懂你的懷疑，但是……Shelley？”

“這不是不可能的呀，你找到的資料上說食屍鬼會拿走受害者的一部分作為紀念，而Shelley……或者說，我們覺得是Shelley的那個女孩……看來很不想我們靠近她的地下室。”Dean這才想起來確實是這樣。操了！

“如果她真的是食屍鬼，她怎麼會殺Jason呢？”Sam雖然在反駁，但Dean看得出來他已經半信半疑了，“為什麼不乾脆讓他背黑鍋算了？”

“Jason是她男朋友的好朋友，她發現他跟我們談話，所以如果Jason發現了關於Mason的死的真相……”

Sam激動地插話：“……她會滅口以防他告訴我們什麼！”Dean想這應該是自從他回來以後見到過的Sam最表情豐富的一刻了。“這一切都講得通了！Castiel，你是什麼時候發現的？”

Castiel：“我沒有發現什麼，我只是在陳述事實而已，是你得出的結論。”

Sam：“我只能說，幹得好，兄弟！”

Castiel對這突然的讚賞顯得不知所措。

Sam轉動鑰匙發動車子上路了，咧嘴笑了：“捉食屍鬼去咯！”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

案子結束後，Ruby來了電話，說德州發現疑似惡魔活動。他們開車會合的路上，在一家咖啡館遇到了一隻惡魔。Sam扭扭腕關節，像往常一樣舉起手，Dean緊張地盯著，卻什麼也沒發生。惡魔開始大笑起來。

它斜睨了Sam一眼，眥開牙，“沒電了吧，小屁孩，”Ruby突然出現在它背後砍下它的頭。Castiel像往常一樣沒有絲毫動搖地看著閃射出來的光。

**_它死了，_** Dean在Ruby往她的牛仔褲上蹭掉刀上的血跡時告訴他， ** _不只是被驅逐了，它死透透了。_**

**_為什麼你們不對所有惡魔都這樣做？_ **

**_我們願意。_** 這話聽起來比Dean料想的太像變態狂了，於是又補充道， ** _它殺了這裡的老闆，它該死。_**

Ruby的刀還在，也就是說Sam根本就不需要用到他那詭異到極點的能力。如果說食屍鬼的那個案子是個測試，Castiel是絕對及格的，但那不代表他要知道所有的事情。也許這麼想是有點混蛋，但他只是想Castiel待在這裡做他的緊急呼救電話以在必要時可以聯繫到Sam，他只是把Castiel看作放在床底下的小手槍來保護他的弟弟。他真不想聽Castiel給他講什麼人生大道理。

“你打掃打掃這裡吧，我帶這大寶寶出去走走。”Ruby把手搭在Castiel肩膀上，他一下就縮開了。

Dean對Sam打掃屍體不感興趣，而且他也實在不想讓他的大寶寶單獨跟個不是一般婊而是非常非常婊的惡魔待在一起，於是他跟著Ruby和Castiel到外面去。

“Castiel，是吧？”一到外面Ruby就開口了，語氣更像是跟一個在超市有過一面之緣的人問好而不是跟一個站在統一戰線共同生死搏鬥了一個小時的戰友見面，“你怎麼就喜歡上這個魔來鬼去的世界了？”

Castiel想了想，“我好混亂，我都不知道原來斬首會出來這麼多血。”

Ruby仰天大笑起來，“你知道嗎？你可愛得我都差點忍不住想讓你繼續跟我們待一起了。”

Dean不滿地咕噥， ** _叫她吃屎去！_**

Castiel大聲說道：“這話太不應該了！”Ruby古怪地看著他，然後Castiel才發現他弄混了。

Dean怒了， ** _你開什麼玩笑？！_**

Castiel自我辯護， ** _你以為兩邊聊很容易啊？！_** 這次沒有竄對話窗了。

Ruby轉了下眼珠，問：“所以你是不想再跟我們待一起的意思嗎？”

Castiel：“我很喜歡獵魔，我想繼續做下去。”

**_真的假的？！_** 說真的，比起交流，Dean更多時候只是在一旁靜靜地看著，他從來不知道Castiel怎麼想，他一直以為Castiel之所以會成為獵手是因為他沒別的事可以做，而不是因為他對這份工作有哪怕一絲一毫的喜歡。搞什麼鬼啊！Castiel明明連個小小的微笑都不曾有過啊。

**_真的，我喜歡幫人。_ **

**_這挺好的，應該_ ** **_……_ **

Ruby澀澀地說：“咱們倆就這麼好？非要粘著我們？”

然後Castiel又開始他的強項，陳述事實：“你最近出現得太少了，Sam的溝通能力越來越弱，這點不怎麼好。不過，沒錯，我想‘粘著你們’。”

“為什麼？”

Castiel：“我也不知道，但我總覺得這麼做是對的。”

Dean不喜歡這句話，他記得Sam說過一模一樣的話，就在堅持要Castiel留在身邊的時候，他也說過總覺得這麼做是對的。如果只是一個人這麼說，Dean可以當作是毫無意義的胡話，雖然兩個人這麼說也不代表那不是胡話，但起碼，應該不是毫無意義的。

Ruby靠近了一步，問：“你知道我是什麼，對吧？”對於一個對私人空間完全沒有概念的人，也對她這突然間的靠近感到困擾。

“我……我不明白。”

Ruby笑著，舌尖劃過牙齒，眨眼。當她再次睜開它們，她的眼睛完全填滿了黑色。Castiel踉蹌著後退了一步。Dean能感覺到來自Castiel的恐懼，他能用自己的器官感受到他的感覺，然後此時此刻他真的很想開香檳慶祝一下他的大寶寶終於找到一點常人應該擁有的感覺和情緒了。

Ruby慵懶地說，顯然在享受著他的驚慌：“Sam沒有告訴你嗎？我是惡魔。”

Castiel顫抖著：“我還以為我們在獵殺惡魔。”

她把戲謔從臉上趕走，深深地看著他：“我是例外。還是說……你想……獵殺我？”

Dean自告奮勇， ** _我很樂意！_**

Ruby：“怎麼樣？”

Castiel絕望地想， ** _告訴我該怎麼辦。_**

噢！這太不公平了！！Dean真正想告訴Castiel的是去扯她的頭髮把她的頭撞到最近的一堵牆上去！但是Dean怕如果Castiel真這麼做，Sam不知道會對他做什麼。

_（你可以跟她合作，但你不能信任她。別告訴她任何關於你自己的事情，別把自己的生命託付給她。跟她說不，你不會傷害她，但你始終要記得，不管怎樣她都是惡魔，記清楚了。）_

Castiel慎重地說：“不，我不會傷害你。”

“很好，”Ruby再眨眨眼，黑色就像一下子被風吹走了。“說清楚就好了，你還有什麼要問的嗎？”

時間好像過去了好幾萬年，Castiel才問：“Lilith是誰？”

“惡魔一隻，只是脾氣沒我好。”

“為什麼Sam這麼想殺了她？”

“噁，Castiel，我不能把Sam的秘密隨便告訴別人啊。”

於是戲劇性的一幕出現了，Sam不早不遲地打開門走了過來。

Sam看起來心情好了許多，笑著向他們走來：“嘿！你們還好吧？”

Ruby冷淡地回答：“好得很，裡面完事了吧？”

“很好，都搞定了，那……德州那邊……？”

Ruby搖搖頭，“太遲了，惡魔已經轉移了，但我給你帶了份禮物作補償，科羅拉多那邊有點問題——到處充斥著恐懼，妄想，和死亡。看來是你喜歡的，Sammy。”

“才不！”他馬上說道，笑容消失了。

Ruby咧嘴一笑：“反正我離開的這段時間應該是夠你忙的了，記著別遺漏了任何可以帶我們找到Lilith的線索就行。”

“當然。”

Dean必須承認這麼長一段時間讓自己沒有存在感實在太難為自己了。不管他告訴了自己多少次這麼做是徒勞的，他還是忍不住試著跟人講話或試著從桌子上抓個什麼東西，Dean的新身體也從來不會有饑餓或疲憊的感覺。

這種難受的感覺主要是因為Sam。Castiel要處理的事情都處理得很好，但他和Dean其實不怎麼跟對方說話。也不是處不來或怎樣，只是Dean單純地覺得他們沒什麼好聊的。

不像Sam，他有太多太多話想要跟Sam說了。

結束科羅拉多的狩獵後，他們就馬不停蹄地驅車前往下一個案子，一刻也沒有停下來休息過。在Sam兩分鐘內打了第三個哈欠時他們已經連續開了五個小時車了。

Castiel：“你該睡一睡。”

“不不不，我很好。”

Dean陪著他的弟弟度過了足夠多個無眠之夜讓他知道Sam的疲勞已經到哪個階段了，他知道Sam實際上已經至少三天沒有合眼超過一分鐘了。

**_他說謊，_** Dean告訴Castiel。 ** _叫他睡覺去。_**

Castiel：“睡吧，Sam，就睡幾個小時也好啊。”

“我說真的，夥計，我很好。”他打了第四個哈欠，讓他的話完全沒有說服力。“好吧，問題是，你會開車嗎？”

“不會，抱歉。”

“沒關係。我們把車停在路邊就好。”

“我要醒著嗎？”

“什麼？當保鏢的意思麼？不，不用，你睡就好。嘿，如果你想的話可以到後座去。”Dean一下坐起來，在想著要不要瞬移到外頭去，因為如果有人準備要坐到他身上他一定要馬上溜出去才行……但Castiel搖搖頭。

“我坐這就好，謝謝。”

Dean重新坐好，看著他們倆漸漸進入夢鄉。

Sam和Castiel的關係……很……奇怪。比起Dean和Castiel，他們倆的談話更多，但Sam實際上又好像沒談到什麼。他總是跟Castiel保持一定距離，關於案件只要他覺得是Castiel沒必要知道的他就不會跟他說，當Sam不想回答Castiel的問題時，Castiel也不會去追問。

在極個別時候Sam會試著多跟他講一點，但也不會講太多。不知道是因為Castiel的理解能力有點特別，還是因為Sam把自己封鎖了起來連溝通能力都給封住了。反正他們的關係就跟一般人的關係很不一樣，他們這種空洞的一瘸一拐的交流，Dean真懷疑什麼時候會就會徹底斷掉。

“我有沒有跟你提過夢行這回事？”一個聲音突然在他旁邊響起來，Dean的頭差點撞上車頂。

“天，Anna！你是不會先打個招呼嗎？”

Anna無視掉，“老實說其實是Inias提醒我的，真不敢相信我竟然忘了告訴你。”

Dean警惕地說：“繼續。”

“你可以進入別人的夢境，你可以確切地進入某一個人的夢境。當他們醒來以後仍然會記得你在夢中對他們說過的話，比一般的夢境更生動清晰。”

“那不是惡魔才幹的事嗎？”

“你要那麼想的話心靈感應不是更像嗎。你大部分的能力都只能作用在你守護的人身上，但夢行是例外，你可以進入任何人的夢境，我猜大概是為了讓你們從中發現其他人是不是有意圖要傷害被守護的人，我也不太清楚。守護者能做不能做的事都不是太能用常理去解釋的。”

Dean對於解釋倒不太在乎，“你是說我可以跑到Sam的夢境裡去？”

“是的，但要對你的能力負責，知道嗎？別用得太過頻繁，別用太長時間，還有！別告訴他任何他不該知道的事。他只能相信你是一個夢，絕對不能有所懷疑。”

“一個夢嘛，懂了。”他其實什麼也沒聽進去，他只知道他終於能跟Sam講話了。

“我是說真的，Dean。”

“知道了，謝謝你，Anna，我是說真的。”

“我想這會讓你很高興，”她笑著，“如果你想的話，現在就可以試試看。”

“太好了！！……呃……我要怎麼……”

“閉上眼，然後照我們之前說的讓精神離開身體。”

“我們之前說了啥？”

“你不記得了？！”

Dean現在感覺就像是在課上被老師抓包沒在聽課，“噢，精神離開身體嘛……”

“這不太容易，你可能要試幾次。”

“怎麼個試法？”

“我也不太清楚。”

“真能幫上忙啊。”

“我又不是守護者，Dean，對我們來說……”

“好好好，知道了……”

“放輕鬆，”Anna建議道，但Dean自己也不太肯定他還記不記得要怎麼放輕鬆，他試著放緩呼吸，但這總感覺像是他在生孩子還是怎麼的，於是他還是照著自己來算了。他試著清空腦袋，但不管他多努力想把想法全都趕出去，它們只會越來越亂。

Anna提議：“有的人覺得唱唱聖歌會很有幫助。”

“Ommmmmmm——”Dean懷疑著試了試，但那感覺就像盤著觀音的坐姿普渡眾生的一樣。

Anna好奇：“你在唱什麼？”Dean沒有管她，繼續沉浸在<天國的階梯>的歌詞中。

在他就要放棄的時候他覺得自己跟自己分離了，Dean感覺四肢都已經不在，像坐在氫氣球上輕飄飄的，唯一真實感受到的只有他的翅膀。這真是Dean有過的最詭異的感覺了。

Anna：“Dean？”他試著講話，但卻發現自己連該怎麼講話都不記得了。他在漂浮，迷失在完全的黑暗中，他覺得即使他試著睜開眼睛，也不會有任何變化，他甚至不知道他的眼睛在哪裡。

“如果你沒辦法講話，別慌，”Anna在他的確在試著講話時告訴他，“這很正常，這就表明你成功了，你很快就能到那了，你現在要做的就是集中精神想著你要去哪裡，但是Dean，記著別告訴他任何事！”她趕在Dean飄走前提醒。

這其實挺簡單的，簡單得就像穿過一個房間。當他發現他自己就站在他們的其中一間高中裡時感覺很奇怪，但至少沒有人在尖叫。

“Dean？”一把熟悉的聲音在他背後響起。Dean艱難地咽下口水向後轉。

Dean：“嘿，Sammy。”

Sam環顧四周，問：“這是夢，對吧？”

Dean把眼淚吞回眼睛，擠出一個笑容：“你說呢。”

Sam疲憊地點頭，沒再說什麼。

“所以……你還好嗎？”Dean問了個愚蠢的問題，他控制不住。

Sam：“挺好的。”他看起來完全不好！他看起來好累，好悲傷，還有不知為何比醒著的時候溫和了許多，好脆弱，像隨時都會破碎掉，又或者已經破碎掉了。

Dean：“好吧，好，我們再來一遍，你還好嗎？說真的？”

Sam坦率地說：“糟透了。”

Dean：“怎麼了？”

Sam盯著他，狐疑地說，就像他完全不明白Dean怎麼會不知道怎麼了，“Dean，沒有了你我不知道該怎麼辦。”

“你之前可不會這樣啊，”Dean試著讓聲音聽起來不那麼苦澀，“你可以回斯坦福讀書。”

“什麼，難道我什麼都不管就放下獵魔的事你都不在乎嗎？”

Dean猶豫了，他希望Sam能過上平凡的生活，但如果這該死的世界都毀掉了的話又談何平凡生活呢。Sam知道Lilith在解除封印，Dean真的不要知道自己眼看著他就這麼遠離這些事情他是不是真的不在乎。

Dean只好承認：“我不知道。但不顧一切地抱著Lilith一起死不是辦法，你知道的。”

“那什麼才是？”Sam不帶任何修辭，他是真心想知道辦法是什麼。Dean張開嘴打算回答卻發現他自己坐在Impala的後座上。

“嗯？”Ruby搖醒了喃喃自語著的Sam。

“我們有線索了！”她看著他激動地說。

線索就意味著有更多的惡魔等著他們去殺。他們已經習慣了這種工作模式：到達地點，盯梢，把惡魔引到陷阱裡，逼問它。

Castiel的工作就是Sam說什麼他就做什麼，基本上也就是站在一旁等。他們一大早在一個居然會叫人起來的時間把他拽起來，不管外頭是閃電下雨還是雷暴轟鳴，他都緊緊跟著他們。有那麼一兩次，他問他們到底是在找誰為什麼要找，但也從來沒有得到過回答。Dean很慶倖。畢竟‘幫獵手的忙’和‘成為獵手’區別還是很大的，而且Dean依然覺得Castiel就做到這份上就好。

Castiel陪著Sam……Dean陪著Castiel……這種狀態已經維持了三個星期了。

“狼人是什麼？”Castiel在他們開往密蘇里州的路上問。

“基因變異，”Sam回答。“不是什麼好玩的東西，他們吃人，一旦他們吃了第一個，就會完成變異。就像定時炸彈……本來一切都相安無事，但突然間……就爆炸了。”

“殺得死他們嗎？”

Sam用手指敲打著方向盤，像是在思考，“我做過一些調查，好像火是唯一湊效的。”

“聽起來不太好對付。”

“的確。”Castiel把頭轉向窗外沒有再搭話。

**_也沒那麼糟啦，_** Dean說。他沒有自信……好像即將要面對什麼恐怖的東西，雖然這也是事實……但他覺得安慰下他應該是守護者該做的事。

**_你有曾經獵殺過它們嗎？_** Castiel問。

**_沒，但老爸殺過。他們沒什麼大不了的，就只是，你就_ ** **_……_ ** **_燒了它們就是了。_ **

**_我不覺得你這話是真心的，_** Castiel認真地說。

**_隨便啦。_ **

**_我沒在擔心，_** Castiel告訴他， ** _這是我們該做的事。_**

Dean自己也搞不清楚他的話到底是不是真心的，他現在還沒搞懂他們之間那條精神連接鏈是怎麼回事。他很容易就能感受到強烈的感情……這種感情跟他自己的很難分辨開……但Castiel很少會有什麼強烈感情的，他最經常能收到的感應就是‘他有危險！他有危險！’而已。

Sam和Castiel來到嫌疑人的房子外，等著奇怪的事情發生。Dean在想要不要溜到裡面去，看看Jack在幹嘛，說不定他還把電視給開了呢。

**_他看起來沒什麼問題啊，_** Dean向Castiel抱怨， ** _他好無聊哦！_**

**_Sam_ ** **_很有信心覺得就是他。_ **

**_對，好好好_ ** **_……_ ** **_等等！拿好電話！_ **

**_我沒有電話啊。_ **

Dean沒有管Castiel負值的理解能力瞬移回房裡。Jack徒手撕開了一隻雞的屍體，把臉埋進雞肉裡。

“夥計，也許我的餐桌禮儀也好不到哪去，但我想你這樣就實在太糟糕了，”Dean犯噁心地說。Jack當然是聽不見的，繼續撕開一盒生肉開始吃。Dean扭開臉，受不了地瞬移到外面去。

“實在……太噁心了！，”Sam說，透過望遠鏡看著屋內。Castiel既沒有望遠鏡又沒有透視的能力，就只好……無意識地點點頭。

“我們要殺了他嗎？”他問。

“當然，來，工具在車裡。”

Jack沖出房門，明顯在對什麼感到痛苦，他經過Impala時被Sam制服了。Jack是很強壯沒錯，但Sam攻其不備，一手掰著他的嘴一手抵在他喉嚨。Sam把Jack拽到路上逼他往前走，來到那間他們覺得會見到很噁心的東西的空房子裡。

他們來到門口，Jack慌了想要掙脫開，但Castiel幫著把他壓進了屋子裡。

“求求你們，”Jack在Sam終於放開他的嘴巴時求饒，“不要傷害我，你們要什麼我都給，我……不！！”他在看到Sam轉過身面對他，拿著什麼黑色的發亮的東西時大喊。

“很抱歉，Jack，”Sam說著打開了噴火器，狼人的頭顱開始爆裂。

Dean可以閉上眼睛，也可以捂上耳朵，但氣味他沒辦法隔絕。

“可以了，”Sam終於說道，他低著頭走開，Castiel跟上。殺了Jack是正確的事……這是明智的決定……但Sam動作之決絕，讓Dean覺得恐懼。

直到他們回到車上Castiel才說：“我還以為他會更……可怕一點。”

“嗯哼，”Sam沉重地說，“我不想對你說謊，這感覺真的糟透了，但你就是沒辦法不去想。”他看向Castiel，希望能得到一絲贊同或安慰，但Castiel沒有反應。

“我是說，當然，你也許可以試著看看對個別的人個別的案子是不是會有別的更好的解決方案而不是致命獵殺以後調頭就走，”Sam解釋著，視線又回到路上，“但我不能浪費時間做這樣的嘗試，還有更重要的事等著我去做，你懂嗎？”

“比如說？”

“這是我自己的事，”Sam說，沒有冒犯無禮的意思但不留繼續討論的餘地。“你不會想攪合進這爛攤子裡的。”想了想，又加了句“抱歉。”

“你沒什麼需要抱歉的，”Castiel說。Sam痛苦地輕哼了一聲，但其中傳達的意味和感情色彩Castiel自然是完全接收不到的。

“嗯，好吧，”Sam說著，結束了這場對話。

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

接下來的晚上Sam終於能睡上一覺了，Dean也終於有機會去問問他關於狼人的案子。他們的對話不能維持太長時間，而Dean又總是把注意力放在了過去上，又或者是其他無關獵魔的事，這樣天堂就不會有什麼意見。但是今晚，他要問一問。畢竟，如果Sam覺得Dean只是他幻想出來的，那Dean能知道發生在他身邊的一切也很合理了。

“跟我談談Jack吧，”Dean說，他們坐在一個Dean認不出來的花園裡，空氣中吹拂著徐徐清風，這對於談話來說實在是理想的環境。

“Jack？”

“那只狼人，”Dean說，儘管他知道Sam清楚明白他說的是誰。

“噢，”Sam說，“我不記得了。”

_說謊！_ “那……嗯……一切還好嗎？”

“什麼意思？”

“我意思是你一下子就把那傢伙燒掉了，我還以為你會先扯扯他的頭髮問候一下他心情如何。”這個玩笑讓Sam有了一絲笑容，但沒有維持太長時間。

“一切都不一樣了，”Sam說，“人是會變的。”

“除非他們自己想變。”Dean捕捉到Sam的注視，後者一下子就轉移開了實現。

“我也不想，”Sam說，“但我不得不。殺了Lilith，補救發生在你身上的事……這是我唯一在乎的。”

“那幫助人們呢？”Dean說，“你已經不在乎了嗎？”

“當然在乎，”Sam激動地說，“但那不是我的工作，再也不是了。操，我之所以會接下上一個案子，純粹是因為Ruby那邊一直沒有線索。”

“那又怎樣，你為了報仇，就不再關心這世界會怎麼樣了嗎？該死的，Sammy，我對你很失望。”

“那時我以為我能救得了你！”Sam罵道，轉過來面向Dean，怒氣讓他握緊了拳頭，“我想我們都錯了，”他沉重地說，用手摩擦著臉。

“Sam，”Dean的聲音溫柔下來，“我明白的，但你的能力……我是被Lilith烤來吃了，但你那詭異的超能力？”Sam沒說話。“你說你不會走上歪路的。”

“我不想談這個，”Sam安靜地說，就在這時，場景變了。他們在Bobby的屋子裡，Dean回頭看他的弟弟，Sam大概只有八歲，在對他微笑。

“來嘛，Dean，”Sam說著拉著Dean的手，把他推向沙發，“我想看動畫。”

Dean拉住他，把Sam的手放在自己手上，小小的皮膚很柔軟，沒有絲毫的繭或傷疤。他看著Sam的眼睛——寬闊而單純，純粹而甜蜜，他回他一笑。

“當然沒問題，”他說。

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

時間滴答滴答走著，十月要來了，Sam還是一如既往。Dean一有機會就夢行，但每次一提到Lilith或是Sam的能力，Sam就會阻止他說下去，這令人很沮喪。但比起跟Sam無話可說，Dean還是寧願能跟Sam聊聊‘我神煩的小馬寶莉’。

Castiel也沒多大變化，還是叫他做什麼就做什麼（不管是人類叫的，惡魔叫的，還是守護天使叫的），但在重要關頭他還是很值得信任的。Dean一直懷疑，終有一天，而且那一天並不遠，Castiel會厭倦了遵照指示在車裡待著或做搜查。Dean不知道真到了那時他要怎麼辦。Dean沒逮到Sam再看那張單子，因為他總不能每時每刻每一秒都盯著Sam——比如說Sam和Ruby訂了間酒店的雙人房的時候，Dean實在是沒眼看下去的。他有一次不小心撞見過，老實說，待在地獄裡都比待在那看戲強。

挺奇怪的，明明Castiel才是Dean要守護的人，但他其實沒在Dean思想上占多大位置。他們會聊天，但不管是心靈上的還是現實中的，都少得可憐。有時Dean會覺得那挺糟的，但Castiel偏偏對外界的所見很難產生什麼反應。所以Dean也很難能感受到Castiel的恐懼或焦慮之類的感情，這對於一個人類來說真的太詭異了，但Dean也沒個評判標準。也許有的人就是對這些東西見怪不怪呢，也許能被分配到一個就算深夜突然有個炸彈在身邊爆炸也不會被嚇到的人，也是一種幸運也說不定。

Dean還是不知道該以什麼態度面對Ruby，那張抹不掉的變異的鬼怪臉時刻提醒著他這是他窮盡一生都在追殺的東西，但如果Ruby真想Sam死的話，能下手的機會明明多得是。不管有什麼理由，她都一直在保護他，給他打氣給他安慰，在他低落時扶他起來。她把整天跟著他們轉的Castiel看作一條迷途的狗狗，但她也從來不會試圖傷害他。Sam很顯然很信任她，事實上，Dean都開始覺得他可能愛她，這無疑糟上了一百倍。

至於Dean自己，他也許不喜歡現在的發展，但他一直在適應，他不再覺得他的翅膀很重，也不再試圖用手打開門把，大多數時間都覺得自己不存在還是會讓他覺得很沮喪，但能在晚上跟Sam聊聊天還是不錯的。天使們現在都沒來找他了，他自然也不會到天堂去找他們，他沒事幹嘛找啊。

他只拜訪過Bobby一次，老獵手在夜裡一直沒睡，喝著酒，做著搜查，看起來孤獨又落寞，那讓Dean內心炸裂出愧疚。Bobby失去了Dean，現在他連Sam也失去了。Dean很想知道能為他做點什麼。

萬聖節前一天，一個傢伙吃了一塊糖果，卻吞下去四塊刀片。惡魔出現了，Sam和Castiel去探個究竟。在每一個案發現場，他們都發現了巫術袋。

是女巫啊兄弟，真噁心。

經過了五個小時的實地調查，Sam發現了些線索，Dean溜到他身後越過他的肩膀看他都寫了些什麼，他看見了‘Samhain’、‘召喚’、‘祭祀’……，最重要的——‘封印’。【菌注：關於Samhain的說法有很多，其中有其是在萬聖節可被三個血祭召喚的神明之說

“Sam？”Castiel問，“你有發現什麼嗎？”

“他們不只是在殺戮，”Sam興奮地說，“他們在祭祀，不管是誰在進行，他是想發動一個咒語。”

“有什麼用的咒語？”

“不知道，”Sam說謊了，Dean對他這做法點點頭表示贊同。Castiel還是不知道‘封印’是什麼，Dean很高興Sam一直不告訴他。

“是有那麼個咒語，但不知道是拿來幹嘛的？”

“對啊，”Sam說，試圖讓聲音聽起來帶點惱怒，“或許我們可以打電話找個人來問問。”

Sam打通了電話，但對話以“嗨，Ruby，是我，”開頭的時候，Dean對以為Sam會打電話給Bobby感到失望。

“聽著，”Sam告訴她，“我覺得我找到點什麼，對，像之前……不……我……你聽我說……如果這只是個無關緊要的玩笑，你覺得我會打電話給你嗎？對沒錯，不，我是說就像之前。”

Dean聽到高跟鞋敲擊地面的聲音，然後他們的房門被打開了。

“Dorothy，”Ruby朝Sam點頭，然後朝Castiel假笑，“Toto。”【菌注：Dorothy和Toto是奧茲國歷險記裡的主角小女孩和她養的小狗狗

Castiel茫然地回頭看她，Ruby翻了個白眼，問Sam，“怎麼樣了？”

Sam猶豫，“Castiel，你想去買點吃的或什麼的嗎？你一定餓了吧。”

“不餓啊。”

**_他們是想你離開一下，_** Dean在那段將會很漫長的尷尬的靜默到來前告訴他。

**_噢。_** Castiel站起來，“我是說我餓了，”完全是勉強的口吻，走到外頭去。 ** _我可以去哪裡啊？_** 他問Dean。

**_你聽到他們說的了，去買點吃的或者到處走走或者隨便你想怎樣，他們大概只需要五分鐘。_ **

**_他們為什麼不想我在呢？_ **

**_不知道，_** Dean說謊， ** _隨他們去吧。_**

然後Castiel，就像往常一樣，照著做了。Dean還是會忍不住在腦子裡想‘這人到底是怎麼回事啊’。他告訴Castiel別走太遠了，雖然不跟著他一起去覺得有點愧疚，但這裡的事更重要。

“我想你還沒告訴那個手辦娃娃關於封印的事，”Ruby說，隨手拿起Sam床頭的一本書翻了翻。

“我不覺得我們有什麼理由要告訴他， ”Sam生硬地說。

“是你叫他跟我們一起獵魔的，是你告訴她Lilith這號人物的。”

“只說了名字，”Sam爭辯，“而且還只是因為我覺得有他幫忙挺好的，那不代表他要跟我一起面對世界末日。拜託，你也知道我是從什麼地方把他帶回來的。我不想嚇到他。”

“所以你不覺得鬼魂和惡魔就挺嚇人的嗎？”Ruby說，還在翻著書，Sam幫她翻到了其中一頁。

“這裡，”他指出，“你懂我什麼意思的，我不想把他拉進我的破事裡，我也不想Lilith打他主意，他知道得越少，就越安全。”

“你不信任他，”Ruby說，沒從書頁中抬頭。

“我沒這麼說。”

“是我說的，”Ruby直率地說，“而且我也是這麼想的，他有點怪怪的，Sam。”

Sam不自在地扭了扭身子，“我知道他是有點難溝通。”

“不，不止那樣。他看起來很無害，但我總覺得他有點什麼，我不知道是什麼，但我就是不喜歡那種感覺。你基本上都沒讓他做任何事，所以我真想不懂了，你為什麼要留他在身邊？”

Dean覺得這麼說就有點不公平了。Castiel也許不是幹這行最理想的人選，但他絕對不是危險人物。再說了，他們有什麼資格評判一個人正常不正常？他們一個是惡魔一個是能用念力就能驅逐它們的男孩，這算哪門子正常了？

“他很擅長搜查。”Sam爭辯，“我也不知道，能再次有個人陪在身邊……那種感覺……挺好的。”

“什麼？我不算嗎？”

“你當然算！我不是那個意思……”

“我知道你的意思，”她說，溫柔地把手搭在他手臂上，“但是Sam，這次相信我，Castiel能過好他自己的生活，離我們遠遠的。也許我們該考慮放他自由了。”

Sam沉靜了，“我會考慮的，”他說，Dean知道Ruby這次講到點子上了，突然連他自己也不知道她說的對不對。Dean總是很討厭分不清對錯黑白，而如今，卻再也沒什麼非黑即白的道理。他忍不住覺得他們很不應該像這樣把Castiel趕到外頭去自己聊起來。

“所以是……Samhain？”Ruby說，把書放回床頭。

“很符合，”Sam說。

“看起來也像，”她同意，“這其實是個好消息。”

“什麼意思？”

“如果是Samhain，那就是說這僅僅是個惡魔案子而已，而你有充足的經驗應付，等他出現然後做你該做的事，嘭！問題解決，封印也保護好了。”

“但最後的祭祀，”Sam擔憂地說，“資料上說要有三次血祭，也就是說還有一個人要為召喚Samhain而死，我們不能眼睜睜讓它發生，Ruby。”

“我們不能嗎？”

“不能！！”

“噩——”Ruby說，“好，但現在，專心在找出幕後黑手上，因為召喚Samhain的時候你要在場，如果能召喚得到的話。”

“好，”Sam說，儘管聽起來不太肯定。

“非常好，現在，我要去找我們的迷途小男孩，把他帶回家來，”Ruby說，“畢竟，外面可能會嚇到他。”

Ruby在Sam反對前走了，Dean打算在她找到Castiel前先一步找到他，不管他現在對Ruby的看法是好是壞，他還是不信任她讓她跟他的大寶寶單獨待一起，但他離開前有別的人出現在房間裡。Deam歎氣。

“別教訓我，”Dean搶嘴道，“我不應該讓他一個人出去，我知道了。”

“對，你是不應該，”Inias溫和地說，“但那不是我來這裡的原因。”

“哦？”Dean懷疑地說。

“你被傳召了，Dean。有人想跟你談談。”

“我又不是很難找。”

“我有建議過讓他來人間，但他覺得那樣太屈辱了。”

“聽起來就跟Zachariah一個德行。”

“也許，但我不便評論。”Inias官腔著說，但他眼裡的光讓Dean覺得他一定很想笑，“他叫Uriel。”

“你剛剛說‘談談’，是真正意義上的談談，還是帶著刀子的那種？”

“他只是想跟你說說話，”Inias澄清，“僅此而已。”

“好吧，”Dean不情願地說。Inias抓著他的手臂，然後人間就這麼掰掰了。

    他們到達的地方在現實中根本不可能存在。

天與地間沒有交界線地融合在一起，整個空間的顏色混雜在一起流動著，四周的風景不停轉換。這真太奇怪了！

“這是感知到一位天使自己的天堂時候的正常反應，”Inias解釋，“它的本體其實跟你看到的不一樣，跟守護者談話的時候我們大多數都會使用它的預設設置形式，但Uriel不在那大多數裡，如果你覺得受不了可以告訴他，我相信他會為你換個場景的。”

_對_ _~_ _對你們來說就是雕蟲小技_ _~_ 儘管他現在覺得自己的眼球都在頭骨裡亂轉Dean還是決定打死不讓Uriel享受這份成就感，至少他的翅膀看起來好像好開心的樣子，Dean都覺得它們在他背後都高興得翩翩起舞了。

“有話就趕緊講講完我就走人了，”Dean說，Inias點點頭，然後一位黑人出現在他身邊。Dean開始好奇所有天使都必須穿正裝是不是法律規定來的……如果是的話……Anna怎麼就可以穿牛仔和夾克呢。

“我怎麼就非得穿著這副皮囊呢，”天使一臉厭惡嫌棄地對Inias說。

“我知道，Uriel，”Inias抱歉，“不用花很長時間的……而且……穿著它也有點好處啊。”

“沒興趣知道，”Uriel打斷，隨後低下頭，“抱歉，兄弟，穿著這副皮讓我情緒變壞了。”

“我明白，”Inias安慰他，“我照你說的把Dean Winchester帶來了，Dean，這位是Uriel。”

Uriel用一副商人的嘴臉看向Dean，表情看起來就像一個被逼著要用自己的手撿起一坨便便的人。

“謝謝，Inias，讓我們單獨談談。”

“當然，需要我的時候再叫我吧，再見，Dean。”Inias消失了，Dean多想他繼續待在這裡。

Uriel後退一步盯著他看，突然Dean覺得自己的思想被入侵了，他試著把自己的思想封閉起來，希望能抵擋住入侵，然後Uriel臉上果然出現了不爽，啊哈，Dean得意洋洋地樂呵起來。

“Dean Winchester，新來的守護者，Castiel怎麼樣了？”

“好得很，”Dean防衛著回答，“畢竟……”

“畢竟他對末日之戰完全不在狀況？”Uriel緊接著搶過話，Dean想著要不要說謊，但掃了一眼Uriel的臉以後他打消了這個念頭。

“差不多就這個意思，”他只好同意。

“而你壓根沒想過把你的發現告訴我們？”

老實說，他還真壓根沒想過，何止壓根，連壓莖也沒想過，他的人生已經太久沒有過頂頭上司這玩意兒了，“怪我咯，”他聳聳肩，Uriel很不喜歡。

“我想你完全沒有意識到這一切的重要性，”Uriel怒吼，“想想你在地獄的日子，雜種，抿心自問一下你是不是真的想讓這整個星球都變成像那裡一樣。”

“他們已經在阻止了好嘛？！”Dean反駁，“Sam已經把一切行動只為了終結Lilith，而且現在天使們現在也知道了……”

Uriel打斷他，“我們在第一個封印一被打破的時候就‘知道’了。”

“‘一’被打破就知道？”Dean重複著，不相信他說的。

“很難不知道，”Uriel挖苦地說，如果他是有意講難聽話給Dean聽的，那這已經算很友好了。

“那我來整理一下啊，你找我來就是為了責怪我沒有告訴你們一個你們早就知道的消息？”

“這是一個試驗，”Uriel傲慢地說，“而你，很不幸地掛科了。”

“噢，那我還真是對了個不起啊，你讓我山長水遠飛上來就是為了我沒告訴你們一些有的沒的而沖我嚷嚷？”

“我帶你來，”Uriel向前一步，壓低音調，“是為了提醒你唯一能讓你遠離地獄的束縛的就是你從我們這借走的榮光，而作為報答，你要向我們回報你得到的一切資訊，不管何時何地，聽懂了？”

Dean想了想，“Castiel一杯咖啡放五塊方糖，這條資訊夠不夠？”

Uriel閉上眼，緊咬著牙，“讓他滾出我的視線範圍，”Inias又回來了。

“不客氣，”Dean說著被Inias在他嘴賤再惹出更多事端前把他帶走了。

“我替Uriel向你說聲抱歉，”Inias在他們回到地面上時說，“他本意是好的。”

“不，才不是，他覺得要跟我處在一個空間裡都太侮辱他了，他根本就把我當最低等的生物來看。”

“客觀地說，Uriel很愛他的家人，同時極端厭惡人類，所以他把像你這樣的守護者看作人鼠混種一樣的存在。”

“‘謝謝’你啊，我心情‘好’多了，”Dean諷刺地說，把話題轉向一直困擾著他的一個問題，“你剛剛說家人，他之前也叫你兄弟。”

“天使們沒有血緣關係，如果你是想問這個的話，我們都是家人，但是是精神層面上的，不是肉體層面上的，就跟人類的一個地球理論是一樣道理。”

“哦，我懂了，”Dean的家人總是對他太重要，太寶貴了，以致於他一直以來把除了家人以外的人都當成外人從他們的人生道路上掃開，“那是不是說就算我現在臭駡他一頓你也不會一拳打過來？”

Inias忍住笑，但還是被Dean看到了，“撇開主觀印象，Uriel說的都是實話……一定程度上，”他在看到Dean一臉懷疑後猶豫著加上了後半句，“我們要確定我們能否信任你，我們已經給了你報酬，Dean，別讓自己難堪。”

Dean不置可否地嘟噥了一聲，“好吧，我還是回去看看我家寶寶有沒變成了惡魔蕩婦的飼料去好了。”說完就轉身要走。

“等等，”Inias叫住他，“有些事情你必須知道，天堂的時間跟地上不太一樣。”

Dean不喜歡他說這話時的語氣，“怎麼個不一樣？”

“任由我們操縱，”Inias老實回答，“這一次，沒用去一分一秒，呃，談話的確是需要時間的，但是……”

“我懂，謝了，夥計，”Inias離開了，Dean閉上雙眼，只要稍加專注，Castiel的所在地就會躍然心上，不到20秒就回到了他身邊。

“一大早四點坐在馬路上，”Dean低頭看著他，“真有品味。”

“我不覺得這跟現在幾點有什麼關係。”

“喂，我又沒說你這樣做不對，”他在Castiel身邊坐下，“我想Ruby應該在找你。”

Castiel還沒回話，Ruby就出現了，Dean又一下子隱形了，速度之快沒有任何人能看見，Castiel看起來很不知所措，但Dean對此也無能為力。

“你在這啊，”Ruby說著把手搭在Castiel肩上，“來，我們要找女巫去了。”

Sam和Castiel在開始搜查前抓緊時間小睡了幾個小時，然後找到幾個人聊了聊，包括一個Dean這輩子見過的最腦殘的老師。

Ruby一如既往地半路中途就消失了，Sam自個兒回了旅館，Castiel則到沿路的一家小店買吃的，Dean緊跟著他，主要原因是這樣他就可以叫Castiel幫他多買一個漢堡，漢堡一到手Dean就用五口把它解決掉了。

Castiel沒等他吃，Dean只好快步趕上。當他們踏進房間，Anna在裡面等著。

“你們天使怎麼老是神出鬼沒啊？”Dean抱怨著，“別誤會，你比Uriel好多了，但是……”

“Castiel，”Sam在他們一進來時說，“這位是Anna。”

Dean瞪大眼睛，“什麼？”Anna微微跟Dean對視了一眼，朝他露出一個短暫而微小的笑，然後轉向Casteil。

“你好，”Castiel問Sam，“她是你朋友嗎？”

Sam搖搖頭，氣息不穩虛弱地說，“我想她剛剛救了我們一命。”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean大概聽到了幾個關鍵字——Anna是個通靈者，碰巧路過，感知到了這裡有巫術袋的力量，就沖進來救了他們，Ruby在他們說到一半時出現了，站在角落裡，一臉不相信。

“我們欠你一條命，”Sam在Anna講完後說。

“別這麼說，你沒事就好。”

“不管怎麼說，還是謝謝你，”Castiel說，Anna溫柔而溺愛地看著他。

“不客氣，”她說，“我該走了，能幫上忙我也很高興。”

Sam再一次向她道了謝，她揮揮手就道別離開了，Dean在房間裡來回踱步，Anna又回來出現在他跟前。

“他們現在看不見我了。”

“溫馨提示是麼。”

“你又生氣了，”Anna歎氣，“我想不明白你為什麼老是生氣，我只是想幫上點忙。”

“我怎麼就不知道那玩意在這裡呢？”Dean問，抬起手，“蛤？”

“那巫術袋大概已經放在這裡有一段時間了，但是是在幾分鐘前才被啟動的。”

“那你是怎麼知道的？”

“所有天使都被天堂嚴密監視著，”Anna說，“你也不例外，於是Sam和Castiel也順帶被監視了，有人發現了那個巫術袋報告給Zachariah，他就派我下來處理掉它。”

“他居然也會關心我們？”

Anna輕哼一聲，“我只知道天堂不想Sam和Casteil死，所以他們就不會死，話說你是不是該先謝謝我。”

在他們身後，Sam，Castiel和Ruby也在討論剛剛那位陌生訪客。

“我不喜歡這感覺，”Ruby說，“我也不相信，哪有這麼巧會有個通靈者正好經過發現你們有危險？”

Sam：“Ava那時候也是。”

“誰？”

Sam看了看Castiel看了看Ruby，“哦對，抱歉，我忘了，她是……”

Dean還是緊鎖著眉，Anna向前一步，溫柔地說，“你不是一無是處的，Dean。”

“我有這麼認為過嗎？”

“你有必要這樣嗎？”Dean沒有回話，“我知道你沒法出手幫他們讓你覺得很喪氣，但換個角度想想，你要保護的人還活著，你弟弟也還活著，還有他的……”她的音量在提到Ruby時突然降下來，Dean不怪她，要給Ruby一個定位不是那麼容易的事，“起碼他們都很安全，你也還是可以阻止封印再被打破的。”

“對，我還真能起到關鍵作用啊，”他罵道。

“我們還是先關心那個邪惡女巫的問題吧，不然就會有第三個犧牲者了，”Dean聽到Castiel說，依然一張直勾勾的臉，Anna咯咯地笑出聲，Dean朝她翻了個白眼。

Anna反擊：“幹嘛？天堂無聊死了！他多可愛啊！”

“那我還真幸運，”Dean小聲抱怨，“我想我該回我的Dane Cook身邊了。”【菌注：Dane Cook是著名喜劇演員，擅長棟篤笑

“祝你好運，”Anna說完就消失了。

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

他們遲了一步，喚醒Samhain的儀式已經開始了。

“你們覺得他去哪裡了？”Castiel邊問邊拔出槍。

“我猜應該在公墓，”Sam冷酷地說，“不然還有什麼地方能讓你在大晚上驅動一股黑暗力量？”

“夜店？”Ruby提到，“沃爾瑪？”

“沒時間開玩笑！”Sam說著已經走到距她五步之遙。

他們三人（Dean緊隨其後）來到墓園，周圍響起尖叫，派對開始了。Sam叫Ruby和Castiel去保護無辜的人們，無視Ruby的反對，獨自一人前往Samhain的所在地。

不管Sam多努力放輕腳步，他的腳步聲還是太大了。Dean瞬移了一兩次到Ruby和Castiel身邊確保他們那邊沒什麼需要擔心的，其餘時間就一直在悄悄跟著Sam。

一切都進展順利，直到Sam一棍打到一隻僵屍還是鬼魂還是什麼鬼東西身上，但它在他的棍子落下時消失了，又再重新出現在他身後。它抬手一揮，把他打在牆上，棍子掉在了地上。

“Sam！”Dean大喊，他集中一切力量想移動那根棍子，但它實在是太‘重’了，Dean的能力不足以驅動它讓它攻擊那只僵屍。那只怪物彎下身子盯著Sam，露出它噁心的已經腐爛掉的牙。

Castiel突然出現了，毫不猶豫，拾起地上的棍子，踏前一步做出一個弓步，在僵屍咆哮著的時候，把棍子扔過去直直穿過了它的胃。

“Castiel？”Sam吃驚地看著Castiel把木棍拔出來，任由那具已經沒有攻擊力的身體倒在旁邊。

“我們不能拖下去了，”Castiel大吼，拽起Sam的肩膀把他拉起來，“走！”

Sam點點頭，跌跌撞撞地走在前頭。Castiel緊握著木棍，還在來回掃視觀察著四周的情況，Dean也在他身後緊盯著，隨即聽到不遠處一聲痛苦的呻吟。Dean趕過去一看，Sam已經對Samhain伸長了手。

不到幾秒就完事了。

Ruby過來雙手環上Sam的脖子，綿長地親吻著他。Castiel在一邊的角落裡走來走去，他的風衣上有幾道長長的奇怪的紅色條紋，一開始Dean還不知道那些是什麼，然後看到Castiel拿那根根子往風衣上的布料蹭，就恍然大悟了。

回到旅館，Sam攤倒在床上，Dean準備好要夢行了，但隨即極不情願地阻止了自己，這種行為大概在‘該死的天堂就是見不得這樣的事’列表裡吧。

“呃，Uriel？”他大聲叫道，“我有消息，嗯，真的是消息。”

“謝謝你，Dean，”一道聲音在他背後響起。

“呵，真有趣，”Dean看了一眼Inias，雖然他不是他要找的天使。

“我是來帶你去Uriel那裡的，”Inias說。

Dean大笑起來，“你還真是輛長著翅膀的計程車啊，不是嘛？”

小小的笑容牽起Inias的嘴角，他抓著他的手臂，不到一會兒，Dean就站在了Uriel比之前親善了許多、更能讓人類接近的天堂裡。但他覺得這比之前那個更糟了，整個空間都在強光中震盪，突然又變得漆黑得像要吞沒他，有種他在下墜但永遠沒個底的感覺，Dean的翅膀縮在他背後。

“Winchester，”Uriel在黑暗中發聲。

“我們阻止了，”Dean快速地說，“Samhain被塞回到地下去了，封印保住了。”

“你真這麼以為？”Uriel以挖苦他為樂，“他的喚醒就已經是封印了，雜種。不管他能在地面上晃蕩多久，只要他被喚醒了，封印就打破了。”

Dean愕然得說不出話來，該說什麼好呢呢？說這跟Ruby告訴我們的不一樣？Dean居然信一隻惡魔的話把事情搞砸了，真他媽不知道該說啥好！

“我不……”Dean剛開始說。

“很顯然，”Uriel不屑地說，強光仍然在不停地閃，Dean只好閉上眼，但光還是越來越亮，他不得不把雙手蓋在眼皮上，兩隻手重疊緊緊蓋住，但效果不大，亮光在他身上快燒起來了……

“Uriel，”Inias堅決地說，“控制好自己。”

亮光一下子暗下來，空間裡只剩下一片灰色。

“滾，”Uriel轉身背對他們倆，“我會跟天父討論下要如何處理這個問題。”然後就消失了，Inias向前一步觸碰Dean的肩膀，一會兒，他們就站在了Sam和Castiel落腳的旅館外的路燈下。

“我不知道是這樣。”Dean木然地說。

“我懂。”

“我知道，我搞砸了，但是我……”

“Dean，冷靜下來，你不能改變已經發生了的事，你能做的就只有專注在阻止另外的封印再被打破。”

Dean咽了一下，“我們還有時間是吧，”但Inias殘酷地搖搖頭。

“時間正是我們不足的。”

Dean：“現在已經有多少個封印被打破了？兩個？”

“八個。”

“八個？！”

“目前為止是。每一個國家，全世界的封印都在被破壞，我們不能……”Inias突然不講話了，注意力轉到了別的地方，“Anna在叫我，”說完他就離開了。

“太重色輕友了，夥計，”Dean抱怨著瞬移到屋內，Castiel坐在自己的床上，Sam不知道去哪裡了，Dean皺著眉顯形。

“Sam呢？”他問Castiel，“我還以為他每次用完他的詭異超能力以後都會直接累趴呢。”

“他和Ruby另外訂了一間房。”

太好了，也就是說他們現在都不知道封印已經被打破了還高高興興滾床單去了，又或者這根本就是Ruby的計謀，又能打破封印又能高高興興滾床單。Sam和Ruby現在在幹嘛Dean一點都不想想像，於是他乾脆把他們先丟到一邊不管。看來今晚Dean是不會願意跑到Sam的房間去了。

“謝了，”Dean疲憊地說，正準備瞬移離開，Castiel突然抬起頭，又用那種他特有的古怪而強烈又認真的眼神盯著他。

“怎麼了？”Dean不太舒服地說。

Castiel陳述：“你看起來垂頭喪氣的。”

Dean低哼一聲：“對，今天是慚愧日。”

“今天過得沒比平時糟啊，我們的任務還成功了，發生什麼事了？”

“沒什麼，”Castiel從床上起來走到Dean面前。

“告訴我，”他簡單而真誠地說。

“我告訴你了，沒什麼，”Dean煩躁地說。

突然！速度之快Dean連發生了什麼都不知道，Castiel突然朝他猛衝過來，拽起Dean的夾克領子，砰一聲把他甩到牆上，然後把他抵在原地。Dean能感受到一股不屬於自己的緊緊鎖住咽喉的憤怒。

“我不是小孩子，”他說著前傾把距離拉得更近，聲音很低沉，但並沒有恐嚇Dean的意味，“不管你還是你弟弟是怎麼想的，我知道你們有事瞞著我。”

“沒什……”Dean才剛開口，Castiel就把他拽得更緊，Dean的頭又再次撞到牆上。

“別。騙。我。”Castiel緊咬著牙說，“我有權知道真相，Dean，你無緣無故出現在我身邊，說這都是上帝的安排，我都相信了，你說什麼我都照著做，我那麼信任你，而你卻連最告訴我事實這麼簡單的信任都不願意給我。”

“說來話長，”Dean卸下防禦。

“有得是時間，”Dean從沒見過他表露出這麼大的情緒波動，他都不知道原來Castiel一直都這麼介意，這才讓他想起Castiel也是一個和其他人一樣擁有喜歡與不喜歡、愛與憎惡感情的普通人類，他也是個真正的平凡人。Dean要保護的不是什麼抽象的東西，他要保護的是一個真真正正的人類的生命與幸福，這樣的覺悟讓他頓時不知所措。

“你不喜歡我，”Castiel說，Dean正想否認，但Castiel沒給他機會，“我也不知道為什麼，我甚至覺得我不應該在乎，但你不相信我，讓我覺得……很傷心。”Castiel抓住他夾克的手鬆開了，Dean能感受到來自Castiel的憤怒開始減弱。

“我今天救了你弟弟，”他的聲音已經變得柔和了，“我以為那能證明點什麼。”

也許應該是能的。

Dean控制不住自己不去在意那雙握著他手臂的手，Inias每次帶他瞬移都會這麼做，但天使的觸碰只讓他覺得冰冷且如岩石般無情。而現在，Dean能感受到Castiel打在他脖子上的溫熱氣息，能感受到距離自己身體幾釐米外的溫度，他已經在這該死的四十年裡不曾離一個活生生的有血有肉的人類這麼近過了，這些日子裡，Castiel是這世上唯一一個能這麼近距離陪在他身邊的人。

他記起Castiel在廚房裡精准地打碎了酒瓶，毫不迷惑地分辨出誰是鬼魂，即使面對的是自己母親的鬼魂也毫不猶豫地射殺，他做的這一切一切都僅僅因為這些是Sam和Dean告訴他這麼做是對的。Dean想起Castiel對抗過的那無數的鬼怪、鬼魂和惡魔，他對這糟糕的一切從來沒有發過脾氣，唯一能讓他如此生氣的卻僅僅是Dean對他的不重視。

也許這全部的全部都在證明著什麼，只是Dean不知道。

“好吧，”Dean知道他的回答離Castiel的上一句話已經隔了好長時間了，“我……我懂了，不如……呃……我們……鬆開再說？”

Castiel低頭看了眼自己還抓住Dean夾克的手，好像他已經忘了這雙手是自己的，他鬆開手，站在對於私人空間來說還是靠得太近的距離裡。

“謝謝你，”Castiel突然說，Dean走到一邊，靠在牆上，抱臂，幾秒後Castiel重新坐下。

“所以……你想知道什麼？”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

這場談話也許早就該進行了，因為當一切都弄清楚以後，Castiel顯然確實是個不可多得的好獵人。

Dean把Castiel需要知道的告訴他——什麼是封印，更重要的是，如果他們失敗了會導致什麼後果。Castiel還問到Lilith，Dean也沒有任何隱瞞。

“Lilith就是把我扔到地底下去的人。”

Dean把Castiel要知道的一切全都告訴了他，剩下的，都只是些細節而已。

自從Samhain事件以後，每件案子Sam都會比以往更多地把Castiel帶在身邊，還給他配了一把屬於他自己的手槍。

“把它帶在身邊，”Sam建議，“睡覺的時候把它放在枕頭底下，但你一定要小心用。”

Castiel把玩著手裡的手槍就像它價值幾百萬一樣，用手指臨摹著它的形狀，“我會的，”他嚴肅地說，而他也確實這麼做了。每一個晚上，Dean都會給他上課告訴他該怎麼處理各種問題，所以每到淩晨兩點下課時他總能毫不意外地直接跌進夢鄉。

一番折騰後，Sam終於還是坐下來解釋了關於解除封印的事，Castiel則裝作這是第一次聽見這玩意兒的樣子。看來Sam終於丟掉那些古怪的想法決定信任Castiel了。接下來的幾天，Castiel總是靜靜地散發著愉快的光芒，Dean甚至有一兩次捕捉到他在微笑。

Ruby追蹤到一隻惡魔，但他們還是沒能從它口中得知任何資訊，Sam的驅魔術越來越純熟了，Ruby還是受不了Castiel長時間待在他們身邊，但她已經不再會叫Sam隨便在一個路邊給他五美刀然後丟下他。

“跟我說說Ruby吧，”Dean在一個晚上對Sam說，他們坐在沙灘上，這地方讓Dean覺得很奇怪，因為他不覺得Sam有曾經去過海邊。哎先別管這個，Dean後來想他大概跟在斯坦福讀書時候的同學去過吧，想到這讓他心裡有點刺痛。

“她沒什麼好說的，”Sam說。

“我不是在問她，我是在問‘你’和她，她怎麼會老是跟著你呢？你為什麼這麼信任她？”

“有什麼問題？”

“首先，她是只惡魔，”Dean用手指算著，“其次，她是只惡魔。再者……”

“真好玩，”Sam澀澀地說。

“我看起來像在玩嗎？”

“如果她想的話，她早就能殺了我幾百次了，她本來就該那麼做的。”

“等等，什麼？”

Sam奇怪地看著他……但這應該只是個夢，所以Dean沒怎麼顧忌。

“告訴我嘛，”Dean說，Sam長長地歎了一口氣，開始說。

“Lilith給了她一個任務，如果能殺掉我，就讓她離開地獄，Ruby答應了，但她沒這麼做，她不只沒殺我，她還救了我……不止一次，她是站在我這邊的，Dean。”

“操！”

“不然她怎麼會一而再地幫我呢？”Sam說，“一而再地救我？Dean，你死了以後，我……”話語塞在他喉嚨裡，他扭過頭去。

“我整個人都垮了，兄弟，”他大笑著，雖然他們誰都不覺得這是有趣的事。

“而這就是你的解決方法？”Dean的聲音很飄渺，“跟只惡魔勾搭在一起？”

“我沒想要……”

“噢，我知道了，讓我猜猜看……你很孤單，你喝醉了，她就在那裡……”

“不是那樣的！”Sam大吼，“她不是我朋友，她也絕對他媽的不是我女朋友。”

“但她對你來說的確意味著什麼，”Dean指出。

“她是，”Sam同意，垂下了腦袋，“Dean，我知道她也許連個好人也算不上……但去他的，我不也不是個好人嗎？”

“別這麼說。”

“為什麼不？面對事實吧，與惡魔為伍，指使精神病人射殺別人，體內還流淌著惡魔的血，我們也不是什麼正義的人，我跟你，我們曾經互相平衡，但我們仨？看來這些日子裡我們都是唱黑臉的人。”

“好了好了，聽我說，”Dean說，“我已經表明對Ruby的態度了，這事就到此為止。但你呢？你不能走歪路啊。”

“你不懂。”

“相信我，我懂。還有Cas，他……他是個好孩子。”

“我知道，”Sam承認。

“你應該把他留在身邊，”Dean發現他自己居然在說這話……而更意想不到的是，他居然是打從心裡這麼想的，而且還不是因為他想利用Castiel。Dean也說不上這是怎麼了，但最近他不再把Castiel當成旁觀者，而更多的把他當成一個……夥伴，他們的聊天也頻繁了……Dean發現，只要你願意踏出一步，Cas其實是個很好的夥伴。

“我知道，我也想，但Ruby不……”

“Ruby滾它的地獄去，”Dean打斷他，“字面上的意思。”

“你不能這麼說，”Sam說，但他還是笑了，Dean也回以一笑，他看向大海回想起Anna曾經帶他去過的那個。

Dean在想，Sam的天堂裡會不會有他的位置呢。

“你知道，如果你憂心的話，可以找Bobby聊聊？”Dean換了個話題，“他不可能讓你走歪路的。”

“Bobby？”Sam做了個鬼臉，“我不知道，沒聯繫一段時間了。”

“那就更應該打個電話過去，”Dean說。

“沒到時候，”Sam說，“也許有一天吧，但是……不是現在。”

“那是什麼時候？”

“當一切都了結了，”Sam回答，“當Lilith走了，當一切都結束了，當我脫身了。”

Dean不知道該說什麼好，他找不到好話可說，只好放棄，離開夢境。Sam能安安穩穩在沙灘待上幾個小時，沒有他老哥在隔壁用手指在沙上劃出一道道痕跡的打擾。

Ruby又玩失蹤了，於是Sam和Cas住了雙人間，這不管怎麼說都讓Dean老懷安慰。Dean的意識重新回到自己身體裡的時候，發現Castiel盤腿坐在自己床上，穿戴整齊。他的行李只有一些T恤、衛衣和牛仔褲，都是從小販和二手店淘來的，而不管穿什麼外面總套著他的那件風衣。

Dean看了看時間，快到淩晨五點了。

“睡不著？”他的問話差點讓Castiel的心臟報廢了，到他終於從震驚中平伏過來，Castiel看向Sam。

“他能聽見嗎？”Cas問。

“聽不見我，但是你？把音量降下來。”

“也就是說，不能，”Castiel降低音量說著，“真是噩夢。”

“糟透了，”Dean說著在Castiel床邊的椅子上坐下，Cas轉過身把腿放下床好正對著Dean。

“你在這多久了？”Castiel問。

“你是說在這房間？”Castiel點頭，Dean猶豫著，“這很複雜。”

Castiel深深地看著他，眼神大概是在說‘我想我們討論過這點了。’

“這跟封印無關，我發誓。”Dean反駁了一下發現自己其實沒什麼好隱瞞的，“有聽說過夢行嗎？”

“夢行？”Castiel說，“我想……書裡有講過，能讓人進入別人的夢境甚至和那人對話。”

“噢，對就是那個，守護者能做得到，所有的天使都能做得到。”

“你剛剛在Sam的夢境裡？”Castiel帶一絲吃驚地問。

“答對了。”

“那他不知道你回來了嗎？”

“他以為我只是他美好的想像，”Dean擠出一個勉強的笑。

“你有看過我的夢境嗎？”Castiel問。

“還沒試過，”Dean聳肩，畢竟他跟Castiel白天就能聊天啊，再說了，光是心靈感應就已經夠詭異的了。幸好，Castiel看起來沒有生氣或是驚訝，他挨向床頭板的時候瑟縮了一下，發出嘶的一聲。

“你還好嗎？”

“我肩膀受傷了，這沒什麼。”

“把袖子拉起來。”

“為什麼？”

“做就是了。”

Cas在和那東西搏鬥的時候受傷了，但在事態發生得更糟之前Cas一刀刺進了那東西的心臟。其實Castiel嘛，Dean開始發現，其實這傢伙還是挺會保護自己的。

Dean其實不太確定自己在做什麼，但他總能搞明白的。他小心翼翼地把自己的手蓋在傷口上，集中注意力想著治癒，當他拿開手，眼前的皮膚已經完好無損了。Cas震驚地看著這一切，Dean咧嘴笑了。

“Awsome，”他滿意地說著，“但你最好還是遮著它，不想Sam問些尷尬的問題。”

“當然，”Castiel回答，還在左右轉著自己的手臂好像無法相信剛剛發生了什麼，“謝謝你。”

“沒什麼，”Dean聳肩，“我早就該試試看了。”

“這太不可思議了，”Cas說著手指劃過完好的肌膚，朝Dean微笑，小小的溫和的笑容，但他的確是笑了，這很難得，作為引發這個難得而美好的笑容的人，Dean心裡很高興。

“天使之力，寶貝，”Dean開始吹噓，“砰，你知道，這也許是我一輩子最長一段時間沒受傷過，要弄傷一名天使真的好難呐！當你達到一個很高的等級，我想沒有東西能阻攔你。”

“聖火可以，”Castiel自然地說，就像他只是在糾正一個語法錯誤。Dean盯著他。Castiel顯然這才意識到自己剛剛說了啥，突然抬起頭來。

“聖火？”Dean問。

“聖火，”Castiel不確定地重複，“我想是這樣，我最近讀了很多關於天使的書。”

“好吧，”Dean對於Castiel知道他不知道的事感到羞愧，他的翅膀在他身後撲騰，讓他感覺更糟了，Dean挨向牆壁，幻想著這樣能撞到他的翅膀們。

“所以是聖火，嗯？你覺得它能困住惡魔嗎？”Dean說。

“也許吧，也沒必要去試試看，惡魔陷阱就已經很有效了。”

“對是這樣沒錯，但火聽起來更帶感嘛！”Dean說，他掃了Sam一眼，還是睡得死死的，“嘿，你覺得Ruby怎麼樣？”

“哪方面？”

“你覺得Sam應該信任她嗎？”

Castiel猶豫了，“我無權過問Sam的決定。”

“Cas，如果你想繼續跟這些傢伙一起捉鬼，你就不能把你不喜歡的東西藏在心裡不說出來，”Dean堅決地說，“操，就算是我，如果你覺得我有什麼不對的地方，你也要告訴我。”

“這樣的話，我不信任她，”Castiel說，“不只是因為你之前叫我別信她，而是……她有些問題，我說不上來。”

Dean冷酷地點點頭，這就說明問題了。如果連Castiel都不信任她，那就是說Dean這麼抵觸她不是因為他那食古不化的‘不能跟惡魔做朋友’守則在作祟，而是她真的有問題，“好。”

“你怎麼想？”Cas問。

“我不知道，”Dean老實回答，“在這點上我同意你說的，但是……如果她要傷害Sam，她怎麼不早就下手了呢？她為什麼要幫我們？這沒道理啊。”

“他跟Ruby很……親密，”Castiel小心翼翼地選擇用詞，Dean在心裡偷笑。

“這解釋是挺家長指引的，對，但就算撇開這點不談……我還是希望他別這麼依賴她，你有發現他現在完全都不跟人交流了嗎？以前，我們很健談，隨便停在一個地方就可以泡妞……現在，他變了，這麼與世隔絕對他很不好。”

Castiel努努嘴，“恕我直言……”

“對，我就是要你直言。”

“好吧，但是Dean，你其實也是一個樣。我知道Sam是你弟弟，但想想看你剛剛所說的，你把一切都奉獻給他是很感人，但這是不對的。我對天堂並不瞭解，但那裡不是有別的天使嗎？那裡不是有你能與之交談的人嗎？把自己的一切都託付給一個聽不見你的人身上，這……這很……孤單。”Cas突然顯得不太自在。

“你累了嗎？”他問Castiel。

“不怎麼累，”Cas不解地回答。

“等我一會兒，”Dean說著走到房間的迷你小冰箱前，拿出兩瓶啤酒，儘量最安靜地關上門，把其中一瓶遞給Castiel，Castiel不確定地接過。

“其他的天使都是混蛋，”Dean說著在房間裡找開瓶器，找到後扔給Castiel，後者本能地接過。Dean沿著牆壁滑落跌坐在地板上，Cas看看他，也在床邊的地毯上坐下。

“現在喝酒是不是有點太早了？”Cas問，雖然他已經把瓶子打開了。

“好吧，夥計，第一課，”Dean說著用他的戒指打開了自己的那一瓶，“喝酒從來不會太早。”


	3. Chapter 3

_不再歎息，再也不。_  

_一腳在海裡，一腳在岸上。_

_我的心從來就不純淨，_

_你知道的。_

_-_ _蒙福之子樂團，《不再歎息》_

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

在所有的俗語裡，Dean最討厭的就是‘時間能治癒一切’這句話。三十多年的人生（地獄裡的不算），他還是無法逃離心中對母親的死的悲慟，心裡沉甸甸的像被砂石狠狠刮著。這種悲慟感對於他父親的死就更強烈了，Sam的傷口也許能輕易就好起來但那並不代表另一位兄弟也能那麼容易走出他的死亡。時間，該死的從來沒有為Dean做過任何事。

直到現在。

生活在一堵玻璃牆後還是讓他痛苦得夠嗆，能聽見看見Sam卻不能對他說一個字，特別是當Cas和Ruby都去了別的地方，Sam以為自己真的只剩一個人的時候，這時候的Sam終於卸下一切暴露出最真實的自己，看著這樣的他，Dean的痛苦就尤其強烈。Dean只看見Sam哭過一次，但那已經足夠了。

讓Dean感到欣慰而感激的是Cas始終在身邊。現在，每次Ruby叫Sam去做什麼事情，他都會死死盯著Castiel叫他阻止或搶先。Dean還是不知道他是怎麼看待Ruby的，但至少Sam不像之前那樣完全信任她的確是件好事。

對於Dean來說，跟Cas更頻繁的聊天讓他覺得自己跟人類社會更親近了，覺得這個世界也更真實，不知怎麼的，他很自然地就把Cas看成了整個人類社會，把Cas看作這世上的“真實”，明明這人每天只是在電腦前敲打著繁瑣的字母，看糟透了的電視節目，聽著“動聽”的音樂。好吧，其實也沒那麼糟。沒什麼能比繼續像個人類活著更好了，那是肯定的，這裡比地獄好多了，而他覺得這都已經不是自己應得的了。

幾個星期後，是他們間誰都沒有提起的感恩節，空閒下來的十一個小時讓Cas把一整部《魔戒》影碟給看完了。Anna又再次出現了，距離上一次Dean向天堂彙報消息已經過去一段時間了，但也的確是沒什麼值得好彙報的。

“Dean，”她向他問好，“過得怎麼樣？”

“還不錯，”他老實回答。

“那就好，”Anna開心地說，Dean猜他剛剛應該是被那該死的讀心力量入侵了，但看在是Anna的份上，他就由著她去了。

“發生什麼事了嗎？”他問。

“不不，沒什麼，我只是想來看看人間怎麼樣了。”

“亂七七的，八糟糟的，偶爾還有人把棉花糖扔進麥片裡吃，”Dean聳聳肩，“這就是人間。”

“你是說還是天堂比較好咯，”Anna說這話的時候看到Dean又露出了以前經常會露出的敵意與厭惡，她歎氣，“我很抱歉，現在事情有點棘手。”

“怎麼了？”他問。

“Lilith，”她單刀直入，“已經是第十個封印了，我們已經派出了我們最優秀的天使去保護它們，但我們能力有限，而她行動又那麼迅速。”

“我們會阻止她的，”這是Dean能想到的唯一的話，“我和Sam，我們曾經廢掉過成千上百個她的同類，曾經把那些龜孫子破事一件一件地解決掉過，我們只不過是堪薩斯州來的兩個小屁孩，我們都能做到，你們可是天使啊。”

“我們是天使沒錯，但有正因為這樣，我們對彼此說謊，我們對彼此保持距離，而我們卻連意識到我們是這樣的存在的權利都沒有，”她悲痛而怨恨地說著，“從來沒有人關心過天使是怎麼想的，因為天使不允許擁有自己的思想，人類都不知道自己是有多幸運。”

“什麼意思？”Dean抵抗地說，畢竟他自己的人類生活經歷並沒有那麼值得羡慕。

“天使被創造出來是為了成為戰士，而你們被創造出來是為了成為自己。”

“我們大多數人最後不也成為了戰士。”

“那不一樣，你們戰鬥是為了你們自己，是為了正義，是為了愛，而我們戰鬥是因為我們被命令那麼做，”Anna的目光飄到睡著了的Castiel身上，凝視著他，“你知道嗎，有時候我覺得我寧願做個人類也不要做個天使。”

Castiel在睡夢中咕噥著什麼，翻了個身。

”別告訴任何人我剛剛說的話，“Anna突然說，聲音裡滿是焦慮，”任何人！我根本就不該來這裡的，我……”

“Anna，冷靜點，”Dean說，“我不會說出去的，我們只是在聊聊天而已，對吧？就算是Zachariah那混帳也沒資格管。”

“那不好說，”她低聲說著，但還是給了他一個微笑，一個感激的微笑。

“對了，有聽說過聖火嗎？”Dean估摸著這大概是個換話題的好時機。

“聖火？”她皺著眉回答，“有啊，那是為數不多的能困住天使的東西，怎麼了？”

“從某個地方看到的，”他若無其事地說，“對我有用嗎？”

“沒用，天使驅逐符對你也沒用。”

“那就好，”他欣喜地說，Castiel又再咕噥了什麼，Dean轉過頭看著他。

“你試過跟他夢行嗎？”Anna問。

“還沒，你覺得我應該試試看？”

“是的，”她馬上回應，但除此之外沒再說什麼。想到反正自己也沒什麼事情可做，Dean坐在地上閉上了雙眼。

Dean也不知道自己以為會看見什麼，但可以肯定的是絕對不是他現在看到的這些。Castiel的夢境讓Dean回想起Uriel的天堂，強光閃得人眼花繚亂，一陣眩暈，Dean根本沒辦法集中注意力。一聲分貝極高的噪音震耳欲聾，掏空了他的空氣，在他腦子裡敲響刺耳的鐘聲，他覺得這大概已經是一個人能在睡夢中感受到的最極端的痛苦了。Dean儘快離開夢境，比起從裡頭走出來更像是重重地跌出來。

“那他媽到底是什麼啊？”Dean一回到自己的身體就喘著大氣，Anna給他的項鍊在他胸膛前掙扎著，他的翅膀也在顫抖。

“怎麼了？”Anna蹲在他跟前問。

“那是……光……應該是……光和噪音，太痛苦了！Anna。”

Anna看起來並不意外，“看來是個噩夢啊，”她告訴他。

“誰他媽的做個噩夢會噩成那鬼樣啊？！！我告訴你，如果是你……”

“這不好受，我知道，但老實說這沒什麼大不了的，別擔心，他不……噢我得走了，”她突然站起來說，“有一個封印有危險。”

“也許下次你該學著說再見！！”他對著Anna離開後空蕩蕩的空間大喊，咕噥聲還在繼續著，他回頭深深地看著Castiel。

噩夢對Dean來說並不陌生，但這種程度的噩夢他從來沒經歷過。因為尷尬，也因為Castiel有點難親近，他從來沒像現在這麼覺得他有困難，有的時候，Dean甚至會忘記他的大寶寶在過去的十六年裡是待在什麼地方的。能把夢做成那樣難怪Cas會被關起來，到底是什麼原因把他弄這樣，Dean沒有試圖窺探。他知道等到Cas準備好了會告訴他一切的，在那之前，沒有任何理由讓他再去回想起那些痛苦的回憶。

Dean在糾結要不要把Castiel叫醒，但他不知道該說什麼。‘我跑到你腦子裡晃了一圈，那裡真的比屎還爛’這話絕對不能說，這麼說就像你在告訴別人你看了他日記裡的煩惱一樣，算了算了，還是別弄醒他，Cas應該沒那麼痛苦的……

Dean坐回到Anna來之前坐的椅子上，估摸著要怎麼打發接下來的幾個小時，他現在實在是閑得發慌，也許他該自學點古希臘文或拉丁語或什麼的……這少這樣對搜查也挺有幫助的不是嘛。

早上，Sam最先起來，常規性地做了一組俯臥撐和仰臥起坐，這是他上星期左右開始養成習慣。現在Castiel在他身邊待的時間更長了，而Ruby則更少了。

 ** _早，_** Dean在Castiel剛起來一會兒時說。

 ** _早上好，_** Cas回應。 ** _你要吃早餐嗎？_**

**_有啥吃？_ **

**_燕麥堅果能量棒。我打算說服_ ** **_Sam_ ** **_去吃頓正餐而不是吃它們。_ **

**_你太合我心意了。_ **

“嘿，”Sam從浴室走出來，濕漉著頭髮穿著乾淨的衣服，“你餓了嗎？”

“嗯，我們該去吃一頓。”

“我已經吃……”

“我說一頓，”Castiel重複道，帶著絕望，Sam只好妥協。

“好吧，”他說著穿上夾克，坐進Impala，Dean則笨拙地爬進後座。

 ** _這鎮子沒什麼值得獵殺的，_** Cas抱怨道， ** _我想不明白為什麼我們要繼續待在這裡。_**

 **_是因為_ ** **_Sam_ ** **_從哪只惡魔那裡得到什麼消息了嗎？_ **

**_他說沒有啊，這裡沒有任何跡象表明有惡魔在行動，我不明白為什麼_ ** **_Ruby_ ** **_非要堅持讓我們待在這裡。_ **

**_也許是她去了什麼地方，而又不想我們跟著，_** Dean陰沉地說，上一次見到Ruby已經是五天以前的事了，至今他們沒得到她的任何資訊。

“你睡得好嗎？”Sam邊開車邊問。

“挺好的，”Cas回答，“你呢？”

“還可以，”Sam說，“那旅館的床太糟糕了。”

“旅館的床不是全都那麼糟嗎？”

“不知道啊，上一家的就沒這麼糟。”

“你是說在沖涼房有只死老鼠的那家？”

“對是那家，但他們的床挺好的。”

Dean在等他們的對話自然結束。

 ** _我昨晚去看了下你的夢境，_** 他向Cas坦白， ** _很抱歉沒有事先告訴你。_**

 ** _沒關係，_** Castiel說， ** _我只是覺得你不會看到什麼有意義的東西。_**

**_才不是，夥計，你到底都在夢些什麼啊？_ **

**_它們_** ** _……_** ** _很不愉快。_** Castiel沒再多說什麼。餐館裡，他點了兩份早餐漢堡，Sam看著他一臉震驚用表情驚叫著‘真的假的？！’

“我餓了，”Cas不自然地說。

“夥計，有時候你真的很像很像Dean，”他說，所有人都忽略了那尷尬的沉靜。Castiel靜靜地用餐巾紙把第二份漢堡包起來，放進他的風衣口袋裡。

 ** _謝了，夥計，_** Dean說。

 ** _這沒什麼。_** 他們都習慣了這種‘偷偷給天使餵食’的舉動。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby在幾個小時後出現了，聲稱自己搞錯了，說原來這個鎮子根本就沒有任何惡魔活動。Dean覺得她居然花了這麼長時間才弄清楚這點實在太詭異了，但Sam實在太想趕緊離開這裡以至於他都懶得跟她爭論，Castiel也由著他們去。Ruby告訴他們她找到了Lilith的其中一個手下就在華盛頓的一個小鎮裡，他們很快就又上路了。

這一次算是比較像話了，他們來到一間充斥著硫磺臭味的學校，這幾天內這裡發生了三起可疑的死亡事件。他們在小鎮裡待了好幾天，期間Sam和Ruby一直住同一間房，這一點依然讓Dean覺得背脊發寒。但寒歸寒，好處還是能撈到點的，那就是Cas一直獨處，也就是說Dean每晚都能有四到五個小時的時間做個真實存在的人。

Cas問了好多關於Dean之前的生活，他的童年，他的狩獵生涯，他的Sam，故意避開沒有問Dean‘死’後的生活，作為回報，Dean也沒有問Cas為什麼開始穿緊身夾克了。

不能否認Cas真的是個非常非常古怪的人，但Dean跟他聊得越多，就覺得自己好像越來越瞭解他明白他。他花了一點時間去適應Cas的講話方式，那跟其他人很不一樣，但也沒什麼不好的。

他們找到了造成校園殺戮的惡魔，但這一切跟Lilith扯不上半點關係。當晚，Dean出現在Sam和Ruby的房間裡，卻發現Ruby已經離開了。看來這是個夢行的好時機，於是他又跟他的弟弟度過了一段寶貴的時間。在Sam的夢裡，他們一起在一塊廢棄的田地上看著炸裂在空中的焰火。一場好夢。

Sam在七點左右起床，把自己拽去沖澡。Dean瞬移回Castiel的房間，發現房間還沉寂在黑暗中。

“哎喲，太陽都曬屁股啦，”Dean說著走到窗邊拉起窗簾，陽光撒滿了他身後的整個房間，他的翅膀舒展開來迎接著溫和的日光。他歪著嘴苦笑，他真心覺得，他背後的那該死的東西就像塊太陽能感應板一樣。Dean轉過身，正準備說點什麼，音節就消逝在他喉間。

床鋪是空的。床很明顯有睡過的痕跡，Cas每次起床都會把床鋪整理得整整齊齊，但現在，眼前完全亂成一團，這境況完全就像是被人匆忙落下的一樣。

“Cas？”Dean叫道，聲線空洞而虛渺。沒有回應。他轉向他們的私人頻道。

 ** _Cas?_** 他等待著回應。 ** _Cas_** ** _，拜託，告訴我你還在。_** 依然沒有任何回答。

Dean狠狠地砸著浴室的門，探頭追尋走道的每個角落，把Sam房間的每一釐米都檢查了個遍，但Cas就是哪都不在。他的風衣還掛在衣架上，這一點深深撞擊著Dean的內心，有種硬生生撕開傷口的疼痛。他怎麼可能沒穿上風衣就跑出去了呢？

Dean關上房門，閉上雙眼，受夠了這些人類的胡亂思緒。

他想著Castiel（沒有穿風衣的Castiel，雖然他懷疑這麼做對搜尋起不起作用），把想像定格，感受著這整一棟建築。什麼都沒有。Cas絕對沒在這家旅館裡。Dean走到門外想搜尋更遠的空間，方圓一公里，五公里，十公里。還是什麼都沒有。空氣仿佛凝結住了死亡，他的人生似乎一下變得空蕩蕩的。

Dean更努力了點，向空氣中蔓延著他的感官，把搜尋範圍擴展到方圓十五公里，二十公里，三十公里。Cas不在。驚慌和憤怒開始在Dean的胃裡翻騰，但他強迫自己冷靜下來。他坐在地板的中心，把風衣環在懷裡，就像那是一根救命稻草。他深呼吸一口氣，感受到自己的翅膀也跟著自己在深呼吸，然後更更專注地搜索。

自從上天把Castiel賜給Dean，他對於這大寶寶的存在感就像是能用手觸摸得到的一樣，這條冥冥中的心靈羈絆從來沒有斷裂過，即使距離相隔再遠也不是問題，不管Cas是在僅隔幾米外還是遠在幾公里之外，他對他存在著的感受從未減弱過。

但Dean現在什麼都感受不到。

如果Cas死了，他是不是會知道？胃部下墜的感覺告訴他，如果是，那應該就是現在這種感覺了：那條本該在另一端牽扯著什麼的線，現在什麼也沒有了。他莫名地感到孤單，甚至迷失。 _如果守護天使失去了要守護的人那還算什麼？_

“大概是我的能力出了故障，”Dean對自己喃喃說著。對呀，也許他真的在很遠的地方，比以往都遠，所以才一下子沒能感受到。找著說服自己的理由，儘管他找不到任何可以解釋Cas怎麼會跑那麼遠，或者是他怎麼都不回答呢的答案，但現在天使和惡魔都在外面晃悠不是麼，一切皆有可能，對，沒什麼好擔心的。

Dean瞬移到市中心，然後一個又一個城市尋找著——堪薩斯州，德克薩斯州，紐約，他甚至去得更遠，多倫多，阿拉斯加，威尼斯，什麼都沒有，倫敦，布達佩斯，還是什麼都沒有，羅馬，內羅比，坎培拉，他把他這一輩子從來沒去過的地方都找了個遍。這些地方充滿著新的食物，新的女人，新的體驗，他就這麼呆呆地看著這個生機勃勃的世界，覺得眼前的一切不過死氣沉沉，一片灰暗，毫無意義。

他在北極的時候突然感覺到什麼東西在他心底的角落裡炸裂，是一種實實在在的，熟悉的，而且確實存在著的感覺，他用一眨眼的時間回到旅館房間。

“Cas？”

“Dean？”那熟悉的嗓音在他身後不確定地回應。Dean轉過身。Castiel的衣服亂糟糟的，身上都是擦傷，恤衫上、臉上掛滿了幹掉的血漬。Dean一把拉過他緊緊抓著他的手臂不放。

“他媽的！Cas！”Dean在離他的臉幾釐米距離吼叫著，“你他媽到哪裡去了？！！”

“對不起，Dean，”Cas的聲音就跟他所說的話一樣充滿歉意。Dean才發現自己剛剛有點嚇到Cas了，於是愧疚地鬆開他。恐懼和憤怒都慢慢地消散了，取而代之的深深地松了一口氣，完全被安心淹沒。

“沒事的，”Dean說，“我只是……”他看向Cas，深深地緊緊地凝視著，輕柔地幫Cas整理淩亂的衣服，不願再輕易放開他，怕他又會再次從他的世界裡消失。“你把你的風衣落下了，”他也不知道自己為什麼會在這種時候說這話。

“我知道，太突然了，我想告訴你我去哪裡的，但是他不讓。”

“誰不讓？”Dean說著，在掃了Cas身上的傷一眼後憤怒又再次回襲。“是誰把你帶走的？告訴我，我發誓我會撕碎他他媽的……”

“這次想撕啥，肺還是心臟？”一把悶悶的聲音響起，“你應該試點創新點的花樣，我對脾臟有特殊癖好。”

Dean近乎咆哮地說，“Zachariah。怎麼我一點都覺得驚訝呢？”

“噢Dean，你，對就是你，你可以走了，”他慵懶地對Cas說，Cas用眼神問Dean該怎麼辦。

“等等，”Dean警惕地說，把手重新搭在Cas肩膀上，把他轉過身背對Zachariah。他溫柔地用手指覆過Cas臉和受傷的傷痕，看著傷疤都褪去，皮膚重新癒合。

“謝謝，”Cas在Dean完成後說。

“去找Sam吧，”Dean告訴他，Cas點點頭，Dean退開一步讓他過去。他緩緩地轉身面對身體前傾看著Dean工作的Zachariah。Dean怒視著他，他也不知道為什麼他不想Zachariah看著他和Cas，但他就是不想。

“你沒有權這麼做，”Dean低沉著嗓音開始說。

“權？”Zachariah說著，好像這是他今年聽到的最好笑的事。“你想跟我談權？孩子，我的名字在名單的頂端，而你的在最底下，甚至說連名單都上不了。你不過是個隨手即棄的道具而已。你只是個守護者。”

“而你帶走了我守護的人！！”Dean大喊，“Castiel是我的，你他媽沒有任何該死的權力能不告訴我就帶走他！”

“看來你終於喜歡上你的小親愛的了，”Zachariah帶著嚴苛的喜悅說道，“等了有夠久的。”

“我沒有喜歡，”Dean激動地反駁，“我是在履行我的職責，就是你分配給我的該死的職責。”

然後Zachariah看著他，Dean把能用來抵禦心理攻擊的防禦都搬出來。 _滾出去。_ Zachariah咧嘴一笑。

“很好，雖然我可以輕易穿過屏障，但我不會這麼做，有時候從一個人試圖隱藏的東西裡你能看出更多真相。”

“咬我啊，我發誓，如果你敢再不先問過我就帶走Cas，如果你敢哪怕是稍微靠近他一點……”

“你就會跟我說更多可愛又激動的威脅？”Zachariah說著拔了一根大拇指上的倒刺，“冷靜點，Dean，對你的血壓不好，我不過是帶走他幾個小時而已。”他頓了頓，“好吧，那裡的話應該是好幾天了，不過時間旅行嘛，你懂的。”

“什麼？”

“對哦你應該沒試過，我差點忘了。”

“你是說，真正的時間旅行？”Dean還是不相信，儘管這麼說的話的確能解釋為什麼Cas剛剛沒有回應他，因為如果你人都不在這個星球上，那要通上話的確是挺難的，“你把他帶到哪裡去了？”

“不是哪裡，是什麼時候。”

Dean很深很深地吸了一口氣，再問一遍，“好吧，你把他帶到什麼時候去了？”

“1973年。”

“為什麼是1973年？”

“為什麼不能是？那年挺好的。我還試過連續兩個月就這麼看著人們在看《驅魔人》的時候嚇暈過去。”【菌注：1973年版的驅魔人是經典恐怖片】 Dean只是盯著他看，沒說話，Zachariah就繼續講。

“有些事Castiel必須知道，必須弄明白，關於Sam的……該怎麼說呢？他的個人癖好。”

“什麼？”

“他的能力，白癡！Castiel應該要知道為什麼Sam必須停止再使用它們。”

“呃……因為它們詭異得很詭異？”Dean攤開手。

“一個很顯然的原因，我已經很確定了，但不是我告訴他的那個。”

“那是什麼原因？”

“你自己花個一兩分鐘問他吧，”Zachariah突然停下來抬頭看了一眼，“噢，封印有危險，拜拜啦。”

線索指向一個被大腳怪襲擊的人，又再指向一隻會嚇尿小孩子的找死的八腳泰迪熊，出於個人原因，Dean認為那就是惡作劇精靈。

“你有聽說過惡作劇精靈嗎？”Castiel在Dean提出自己的想法後問Sam。

 _Zach_ _走了，_ Dean告訴Castiel。

 _好，_ Cas坦率地回道， _我不喜歡他。_

 _那是對他的標準反應。_ _Sam_ _有問你去了哪裡嗎？_

 _有，他真的很擔心，我聽了_ _Zachariah_ _的建議告訴他我去散步，_ _Sam_ _很不高興，但他看來是信了。他找到了一件案子。_

_Awesome._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

線索指向一個被大腳怪襲擊的人，又再指向一隻會嚇尿小孩子的找死八腳泰迪熊，出於個人原因，Dean認為這就是惡作劇精靈搞的鬼。

“你有聽說過惡作劇精靈嗎？”Castiel在Dean提出自己的想法後問Sam。

“噢天呐，”Sam拉長了臉，“我想……不不不，襲擊人的手法不像他的作案模式。惡作劇精靈更高貴優雅一點，我是說，我們是不知道那個大腳怪是怎麼回事，但那個小女孩呢？這裡一定有什麼奇怪的問題，但不是惡作劇精靈的那種奇怪。”

Dean也不得不承認Sam的觀點。

“也許我們該再找Audrey試試看，”Castiel說。他們之前只從這個小女孩口中擠出來了兩個字，顯然Castiel對付小孩子的技能點比對付成年人的還低得多，而Sam仍然處在“告訴我Lilith在哪不然啥都別跟我說”的狀態。

“也許吧，”Sam說著掃了眼窗外，“嘿，你覺得那看起來是不是有點詭異？”

三個十幾歲的男孩子跑得飛快，回頭看了一眼身後甚至跑得更快了。而把他們嚇成這副德行的僅僅是一個身高還不到Dean胸口的小男孩。

“是有點，”Castiel沒有一絲情緒起伏地說，Sam停下車，出門看到底怎麼回事。

“嘿，孩子！”Sam喊，那小男孩止住笑聲放慢了速度。

“有什麼事嗎，先生？”

“呃……沒有？”Sam已經努力了，但“告訴我Lilith在哪不然啥都別跟我說”狀態顯然不是容易說關就能關的。

“他們為什麼那麼怕你？”Castiel問。

“想親身體驗一下嗎？”小男孩挑釁著問，他掃了一眼街道四周，微笑著靠近他們，一輛髒兮兮的白色轎車，隨著他握拳抬起的手升起來。

 ** _Son of a bitch,_** Dean向Cas喃喃了一句。

那小孩瞪著Castiel有種量他也不敢回話的傲慢。Dean也確實不希望Castiel回話，因為他真心不想攻擊一個八歲的小孩。Cas靜靜的沒有表示。

“他們都怕我，”那孩子洋洋得意著。“Audrey Elmer告訴我許願井會實現我的願望，現在他們都得給我等著看我怎麼對付他們。”

“許願井在哪？”Sam問。那孩子輕蔑地哼了一聲。

“我沒必要告訴你。”

“是沒必要，但如果你願意告訴我，會幫到我很多。”

“閉嘴，”那孩子說。他們開始從震驚中恢復過來，那些被攻擊的孩子們也躲到了安全的地方。Sam心裡有點子，聳聳肩，掏出5美刀。

“許願井在哪？”

 

 

6小時後，Castiel和Sam坐在酒吧裡，手裡拿著他們的‘我們可是救了整個鎮子好嗎喝個酒是我們應得的’啤酒瓶。

“泰迪熊，”這是20分鐘裡Sam第五次說這個詞。“真的假的，Cas。”

“我不覺得你再繼續重複這個詞就能讓它聽起來合理一點。”

“我覺得不管怎麼樣它都不合理好嗎。”

看著他倆聊天真好，真的很好，但怎麼說，Dean總感覺自己越來越像個電燈泡了。他還是沒搞清楚Cas說的他知道了Sam的一些問題到底是什麼問題，Dean都問Cas好幾遍了，但每次Cas的回答都總是‘下次再說吧’，好吧不管怎麼樣，他就這麼看著Sam像石化了一樣也是沒法想明白的，他甚至都懶得動腦細胞了。

Dean覺得現在是個看看天上有什麼新發現的好時機，世界末日什麼的算是個好消遣。他離開酒吧挨在入口處的一堵石牆上。

“天堂最近怎麼樣了？”Dean大喊，等著。

“在盡我們所能，”他左手邊傳來一個聲音回答他。

“你好，Dean，”他右手邊加了一把聲音。

“呵，天使現在還買一送一啊，”Dean說。他看著行人穿過結著霜的小路，他們的眼裡只有一堵空牆，他們的耳朵只能聽見風的呼嘯。

“發生什麼事了嗎？”Anna問。

“偷個幾分鐘小閑，沒啥事，八卦一下這個世界什麼時候才到末日。”

“還早著呢，”Anna笑了。

“到目前為止已經有二十一個封印被打破了，”Inias的聲音就沉著多了。

“Awesome,”Dean苦澀地說。

“我們已經在盡我們最大的努力了，”Inias向他保證。

“我們衛戍隊今早在墨西哥保住了一個封印，”Anna說。

“那挺好。”

“然而後來緊接著又有兩個被打破了。”

“那就不太好了。”

“我們甚至不知道有人在打它們的主意，”Inias說。“Lilith跟我們遇到過的東西都不同，有時我……”Inias越說越小聲。

“繼續說，”Anna催促，但Inias搖搖頭。

“這不重要，”他說。Anna看起來挺失望的。“Lilith也許是很強，但我們比她更強。”

“你們還有上帝做隊友呢，”Dean指出。“你們跟任何古生物猜包剪錘不是每次都能贏嗎？”

“倒也不是那麼簡單的事，”Anna說。

“什麼意思？你們就不能預約個時間然後好聲好氣地請他去打爆那婊子麼？”

“只有四名天使曾經見過上帝，”Inias解釋。“我們都沒見過他。”

“你們跟他講過話嗎？”

“也沒有。”

“你們聽見過他的聲音嗎？”

“我們掌握的他存在的證據並不比你們多，”Anna說。

“那倒也不是。”Inias不同意。

“怎麼不是了？”Anna反擊。“你倒是說說我們還有什麼，Inias？”

“我有信仰，”Inias的聲音自信多了。“你也有。”

“那就夠了嗎？”Dean插嘴。“在所有的天上飛來飛去的天使裡，只有其中的四個見過上帝，而你現在卻用一句信仰就把我打發掉了？”

“我沒辦法提供能讓你滿意的答案，Dean，”Inias的這句話只讓Dean覺得他是在逃避。

“行吧，那你至少回答我一個問題，”Dean說。“你知道Sam的一些情況，一些我不知道的事情，是不是？”

“我們不能告訴你，”Inias說。

“即使我們只是試圖告訴你，我們也是會受罰的，”Anna難過地附和。

“都是屁話。Zach也跟Cas說過讓他必須保密，但他聽起來不像是會對Cas做什麼。”

“他是不會，”Anna說。

“那你們有什麼好怕的。”

“對於我們天使來說就不一樣了，Dean。如果我們倆哪怕違反其中一條規定，Zachariah都會毫不猶豫地責罰我們。”

“是怎樣，你們就這麼怕被‘天堂執法者’打得頭破血流？”

“不是的，”Inias坦誠地說。“很對不起，Dean，但我們真的不能告訴你Castiel知道些什麼，往好的方面想，如果Zachariah真的不想讓你知道的話，他也不可能告訴Castiel這些。”

“行吧你都說得這麼直白了，”Dean輕聲抱怨。

“沒有什麼是直白的，”Anna突然大笑起來。“你到底有沒有好好想過Castiel，Dean？我意思是，真的去考慮考慮他？”

“Anna,”Inias警告道。

“什麼意思？”Dean不理會Inias。

“我意思是，你真的覺得他是個精神病嗎？”

他們之間突然靜了下來。

“我們該走了，”Inias低聲說。

“所有的一切都比它們看起來複雜得多，”Anna凝視著Dean的眼睛告訴他，“不要忘記這句話。”

“Anna，我們真的該走了，”Inias握住她的手又說了一遍。Dean也看著Anna的眼睛，慢慢地點了點頭，她就消失不見了。甚至連Inias都很震驚，一臉懵逼地低頭看著自己什麼也沒握住的手指。

“現在你終於知道你們這些傢伙這麼做的時候有多讓人不爽了吧？”Dean說。

Inias的嘴角抽搐了一下。“再會，Dean。”

Dean就這麼靠著牆看著過往的行人，直到Sam和Cas從酒吧裡出來。Sam有點站不穩。

“我開得了，”他抗議。

“你開不了，”Cas堅決反對。

“我沒事，我一點事都沒有！Dean以前喝上兩倍那麼多也還是照樣這麼開！”

Castiel頓了頓，“那只能說明Dean腦子不好使。”

 ** _喂幹嘛這樣說我，_** Dean有意見了。

**_你弟弟非要說他現在能開車。_ **

**_只要不是開我的那台就可以了，_** Dean立刻說，他走近Sam上下掃了一遍。 ** _好吧，我懂你意思了。_**

“把你手機給我，”Cas說。

“不給！”

“Sam,”Cas降得更低的聲音裡透漏著一點不明顯的威脅。Sam只好順從地交出手機，讓Cas打電話。

 ** _你打給誰？_** Dean問。

“Ruby嗎？”Cas在對方接通時說，Dean瞪大了雙眼。

 **_Cas_ ** **_我的哥，別啊，別對我這麼殘忍。_ **

“你可以開車嗎？”

**_她不可以！_ **

“嗯應該是吧，麻煩你了。”

Ruby一秒後就出現在他們面前。Cas稍微嚇得抖了一抖；Sam則根本就沒注意到她的出現。“你真得學學怎麼開車，”Ruby看著Cas說。

“除非我能在接下來的兩分鐘裡學會，不然你的提議似乎沒有建設性。”

“說話注意點帥哥，不然你倆今晚就露宿街頭吧，”她警告道。她的臉在看向Sam時變得溫柔許多。“他還好嗎？”

“我很好！”Sam傻笑著。“我好得不得了。你真該看看我們剛搞定了個什麼案子，Ruby。有只超級超級大的泰迪熊。我是說，真的，超級大。它還會說話它哇它會幹好多事情。”

“其實還挺棘手的，但是確實是這麼回事，”Cas說。

“Cas超厲害的，”Sam邊說邊用胳膊環住Cas的肩膀。“這次的證據全都是他發現的，而且他終於能像個正常人一樣跟別人交談了，還有啊他……還……我覺得我得去吐一下。”

“讓我來吧，”Ruby接過他，Cas小心地從Sam的胳膊裡鑽出來。她把Sam平攤在車後座，這下Dean就沒位置坐了，除非他坐到別人身上。他乾脆直接瞬移回旅館，每隔個一分鐘就讓Cas彙報一次情況Ruby有沒有撞壞他的車。

Ruby把他們完好地送達了，Cas幫她把已經沒有意識的Sam從車挪到床上。

“謝謝你，”Cas在他們安置好Sam後說。她隨口應了一聲甚至沒說一個字就消失了。

“Ruby沒弄壞你的車，”Cas壓低音量說。

Dean顯型。“但是她‘開’了它，”他抱怨。“她拿她那噁心的惡魔手摸了我寶貝。”Castiel歪頭。“我的車，”Dean只好解釋。

“她以前也開過啊。”

“我以前也吃過豆腐，那不代表我以後會再吃。”

“Sam又沒法開，”Cas指出。

“我好久沒見過他醉成這樣了，他還好嗎？”

“應該沒事的，”Cas打算說點別的但突然止住了，Dean在感受到胸口一陣不屬於自己的冷冰冰流過的愧疚感時覺得有點可疑。

“Cas？”他用他以前每次面對Sam以‘答應我你不會生氣’作為開場白的時候的口吻說。

“Sam跟我……我們聊過你，”Cas看到Dean臉上炸出的驚恐後搖搖頭。“他還不知道你在這裡，我意思是Sam跟我解釋了你的死是怎麼回事。”

“噢，”Dean不知道該怎麼應對，“他怎麼說？”

“如果你想的話，你可以試試自己看，”Cas提議。

“嗯？你意思是讓我讀心？我也不確定我是怎麼想的。”

“你自己決定吧，如果你想，我不會拒絕。”

Dean想了想，看著他的大寶寶集中精神。畫面像之前一樣飄現，只是這次Cas沒有試圖搶回它們。這種詭異的第一視覺需要點時間去適應。Cas坐在他跟前，安靜地一動不動，任憑記憶播放。

 _“_ _嘿，_ _Cas_ _？_ _”_

_“嗯？”_

_“如果是你，你會許什麼願？”_

_“_ _什麼都不會許，_ _”Cas_ _回答。“因為所有的願望都必然會導致不好的結局。”_

 _“是這樣沒錯，但我意思是……”_ _Sam_ _的手指劃過他酒杯的杯口。“假設那些不好的因素都不存在，或者說如果那些都不重要……”_

 _“_ _但事實就是不好啊，而且也都很重要，_ _”Castiel_ _皺眉。“怎麼了？你是想許什麼願嗎？”_

 _“_ _沒有，_ _”Sam_ _的回應太快太用勁了。_ _Castiel_ _看著他直到他再開口，“或許是吧，”他只好承認。_

_“什麼願？”_

_Sam_ _在_ _Cas_ _等他答案的時候吞了好幾大口酒。“你還記得我跟你提過我哥哥嗎？”_

 _“_ _記得。_ _”_

 _“我想為他許願，”_ _Sam_ _靜靜地說，眼睛一直盯著放回吧台的酒杯。“我想說就算是會引發不好的後果，那又能有多壞呢？他們拿我去頂替掉他？是這樣的話我不介意啊。”_

 _“你不是真的這麼想的，”_ _Castiel_ _說。_

_“相信我，我真的是這麼想的。我還從沒告訴過你他是怎麼死的是嗎？”_

Dean能猜到接下來的走向是怎麼樣。他見過Sam這種‘我想把我心裡的苦水都倒出來’模式好幾百次了。他再次集中注意力到回憶的畫面上。

 _“都是我的錯，”_ _Sam_ _說。“我們……有那麼一隻惡魔，而且還是一隻挺有名挺厲害的惡魔。他在我還很小的時候殺死了我們的媽媽。”_

 _Castiel_ _什麼都沒說，只是聽著。_

Dean沒辦法看到Cas的肢體語言，他不能確定，但他很肯定的是Cas在焦慮，就是那種他知道了什麼他不該知道的事的那種焦慮，他在害怕Dean會得知接下來的真相。

 _“_ _Dean_ _殺了他，”_ _Sam_ _說。_

 _“很好，”_ _Castiel_ _的語氣帶著意想不到的殘忍。_ _Sam_ _被打斷了，他看著_ _Cas_ _的眼睛朝他淺淺地笑。_

 _“_ _好吧，就是這樣，他殺了他，但是有代價。_ _”Sam_ _艱難地咽下口水。“這只惡魔，_ _Azazel_ _，在找特定的人選，想用這些人組一支軍隊。他在我們還是小孩子的時候就選上我們，他想在我們之間選一個領導者……我們不知道這是為了什麼，惡魔戰隊什麼的吧大概是。他要我們互相殘殺好讓他知道誰才是最優秀的，而我，我沒有考到好成績。”_

旅館房間裡，Dean有點上氣不接下氣，他的翅膀裹緊了他的雙肩，就像它們在試圖安撫他。

“你不用逼自己繼續，”Cas馬上說。“我可以……”

“不，我沒事，”Dean說。Cas點頭，Dean從他剛剛中斷的地方繼續播放。

 _“_ _Dean_ _他……我不知道他當時怎麼想的，他做了個交易。”_

 _“他跟惡魔做交易？”_ _Castiel_ _說。_

聽到Castiel聲音裡的懷疑，那種仿佛他無法想像Dean會這麼墮落的懷疑，讓Dean覺得挺難過的。

 _“用他的命換我的，”_ _Sam_ _苦澀地說。“他可以有一年時間，就只有那少得可憐的一年啊_ _Cas_ _。你知道我們是怎麼用掉這一年的嗎？我們獵魔。他把他活在世上的最後一年用來東奔西跑打打殺殺被各種東西嚇唬。我答應過他的，我發過誓我不會讓他死掉。我跟他說我會找到辦法的，但我沒有做到。”_

 _Sam_ _在繼續說下去之前停頓了好長一段時間整頓好思緒。“_ _Lilith_ _帶走了我哥哥。她殺了他，而我只能眼睜睜看著他被拖下地獄。是地獄啊_ _Cas_ _。我唯一的願望，唯一一件讓我覺得重要的事，就是讓_ _Dean_ _回來……我跟你說，所有的辦法我都用盡了。沒有人能辦到，甚至沒有人願意聽我說。所以對啊，如果真有那麼個法子可以讓我代替他，可以讓他回來，那我願意，甚至想都不用想。”_

 _他們就這樣一言不發地坐了好久，好久，直到_ _Sam_ _訥訥地說，“就是這樣了，嗯，現在你都知道了，”把他的最後一口酒倒進咽喉。_

 _“不管怎麼說，”_ _Castiel_ _的聲音一反常態的溫柔，“對於發生在你家人身上的事我很難過，_ _Dean_ _他……很了不起。我真希望能有什麼辦法可以讓你再次見到你哥哥。我很感恩至少你還好好活著，_ _Sam_ _。”_

_“都怪我他才會死。”_

_“不，不是的。你不應該用你的生命來換他的。這不是你欠他的。”_

_Sam_ _很長一段時間都沒有回應。“你說對了一件事，”他好不容易開口，一隻手掩著臉摩挲著。“他真的特別了不起。可以說是_ _Dean_ _養我長大的。他不只是個了不起的獵人，還是個了不起的人……相信我，找到一個人能同時做到這兩點很不容易。他……”_

“好吧我覺得我聽到這裡就可以了，”Dean中斷了畫面。

“我們很快就會開始講別的了，”Cas告訴Dean。Dean沒有回答，他正忙著讓自己從那段關於他出賣靈魂有多蠢的長篇大論裡振作起來。

“那就繼續吧，”Dean揭著自己的傷疤。“儘管沖我嚷嚷喊我混蛋隨便你。”

“我為什麼要這麼做？”Cas發自內心地驚訝。“我不是你，Dean，我無法想像失去自己的兄弟是什麼感受。”

“你不覺得我這麼做很蠢嗎？”

“是非常，非常蠢，溫家人這種一點都不珍惜自己生命的觀念太蠢了……但我無權否定你。”

“謝了，”Dean沙啞著說，艱難地在臉上拼湊出一個笑容。“那就繼續吧，我可不能辜負了我弟弟費心講這麼多啊。”

Cas坐回去，上下掃視著Dean，好一會兒才開口，“你看起來高大了一點。”Dean突然大笑起來，但一下子就停住了，他想起來這些天一直困擾他的問題，Cas總說‘遲點再說’，而現在就是這個‘遲點’了。Zachariah把Cas送回1973年一定有什麼理由，Dean要知道這個理由是什麼。

“Cas你知道了Sam什麼？”他輕聲問。

“其實大部分你也已經知道了，”不知道Cas是忘記了Zachariah的威脅，還是他不當一回事，反正對Dean來說知道真相比較重要。“Sam被Azazel選中去領導那支隊伍，抱歉我不知道那個隊伍到底是什麼。他……我接下來說的你不會想聽的。”Cas提醒道。

“說吧。”

“Azazel曾經附身在你父親身上。”

“你見到我老爸了？”Dean不敢相信。

“還有你的母親，”Dean的嘴巴情不自禁地張開，他希望Cas只是在亂說，但他知道他不是。Dean的胸膛感到熾熱而緊繃，他想抱怨上天的不公。他願意付出一切只為了再見他父母一面，憑什麼Cas就能見到而他不能呢？要他一下子接受是不可能的，但Cas接下來的話讓Dean的震驚蓋過怨念。“Azazel讓你父親差點死掉了，唯一能救他的方法就是Mary得跟他做個交易。”

“也就是說她的死是惡魔來收回他們應得的？”Dean厭惡地說。

“不是這種交易。Azazel希望能在十年後的那一天進入你弟弟的搖籃。他還答應她不會傷害到Sam或是她……”

“那他撒謊了！”

“除非他被中途打斷了，”Cas把話說完，Dean的嘴巴乾燥起來。

“噢。”

“她答應了而John得救了。我試圖插手阻止她，但Azazel太強大了。”Cas的聲音充滿對自己的責怪和厭惡，Dean回想起那天Cas回來的時候他身上的割傷和擦傷。 _Zachariah_ _甚至都懶得治好他。_

“這就是Zachariah帶我回來前我看到的所有了。”

“Azazel對Sam做了什麼？”

Castiel看起來像在糾結該怎麼說下去。Dean覺得這不是個好兆頭。

“Azazel污染了他。”Cas說。

“用什麼？”

“惡魔血。他用他自己的血喂進每一個他選中孩子的嘴巴裡。這就是為什麼Sam會有他的……能力。”

“Son of a bitch，”Dean轉過身一隻手揉進自己的頭髮裡。Dean父親死的時候，他覺得腳下踩著的世界被什麼人像拉桌布一樣猛然扯開。而現在的這種感覺更像是有什麼人在撕裂天空，只留下一片虛空的黑暗發出轟鳴，Dean甚至無法形容這種感覺，他無法理解他所聽到的因為他從來沒想過。“去他媽的。我該說什麼好呢，Cas？我應該有反應好呢？”

“他還是你弟弟，”Cas說。

“還是嗎？”

“他在六個月大的時候就已經流著惡魔的血，”Cas的提醒仿佛一記重錘。“你認識的他從一開始就是這樣的沒有任何改變。”

“天啊，” _我從來沒有發現過，他從六個月大的時候起就已經是個人魔混血了，而我竟然他媽的從來沒發現過。_ 有什麼深刻而陰暗的東西在Dean的血管裡凝結，扯著他下墜……甚至連他的翅膀此刻都那麼沉重，就像它們找不到理由讓自己振作。

“你想跟他聊聊嗎？”Cas說著看了一眼四腳朝天癱在床上的Sam。“我不知道他關於你們母親死亡的真相知道多少，但是……”

“還沒到時候，”Dean說。

“是因為Zachariah會找上你嗎？”

“我不在乎，我現在沒在管天使那堆破事。”

“那你準備怎麼辦？”

“我不知道，”Dean承認，他很想去敲暈Sam，去緊緊抱住他，去朝Anna或者Zachariah或者是上帝他本人大吼大叫直到這個世界開始不那麼荒謬。但不管天堂和地域在玩什麼把戲，Dean都只不過是只蛾子，一隻被粘上翅膀的跳蚤，他是怎麼想的根本無關緊要。

“我不覺得我能怎麼辦，”事實的真相比Dean嘴裡說出來的還要苦澀。

“那就什麼都別做，”Cas淡淡地說，“待在這裡就好。”Dean也沒有別的什麼好主意了，或者說什麼主意都沒有……他照做了，坐在窗邊發呆，看著窗外的天空從黑色褪至鈷藍。

 

 

哪怕到了現在，Dean還是更願意去獵魔，好讓自己別去想那些他不想去想的事情。

愛荷華有個案子，那裡的人似乎集體決定把自己的妻子剁成肉泥……嗯你沒有想歪確實是字面上的那個意思。說實話絞肉機真不是這麼用的好嗎！

“她叫Jasmine，”兇手在他們找上他時這麼說到，就像這句話就能解釋他的所作所為一樣。

“她是個舞者？”Sam問。Dean現在沒辦法正視他。

事實上Jasmine是個脫衣舞女郎，有三個男人同時在一個夜總會愛上了那裡的女郎，但他們的描述大相徑庭。Sam和Cas來到實驗室，一個美女醫生（還假裝摔倒把自己丟到Sam身上，結果他都懶得注意她）告訴他們這三個男人都有高得異常的求愛荷爾蒙。下一步該做什麼就顯而易見了。

“我猜我們得去一趟脫衣舞俱樂部了，”Sam嘴角微笑了一下就像他已經不記得他其實是有權去享樂的一樣。這是頭一回，Dean慶倖別人都看不見自己，因為這樣他在看到Cas臉上的驚恐時就可以盡情笑得想多誇張就多誇張。

“你不喜歡脫衣舞女郎嗎？”Sam邊開車邊問，Cas咕噥了幾句什麼罪惡的巢穴之類的，讓Dean笑得更誇張了。天啊哈哈哈哈哈太妙了！

“我們到底在對付什麼東西？”Cas想轉移話題，Sam只好遺憾地順著他去了。

“不知道，”他說。“顯然是能讓別人愛上他們的東西。”

“我不知道這個有沒有現實參考意義，但是在希臘傳說裡，塞壬可以誘惑男人，”Cas說。

 ** _像奧德賽？_** Dean問。

“就像奧德賽裡說的，”Cas加上。

“我沒聽說過誰有見過他們，但那不代表他們真的不存在，”Sam說。“既然夜總那邊沒有頭緒，我們得去查查資料了。”

 ** _問他有沒有什麼人你們可以打電話諮詢的，_** Dean敦促Cas。 ** _有沒有誰也許會知道這些操蛋玩意兒。_** 惡魔啊鬼啊什麼的是一回事，但一個他們從來沒獵殺過的生物？這絕對是‘Bobby’的活兒。

“有沒有什麼人我們可以諮詢的？”Cas順從地問。“有沒有誰也許會知道這些……方面的事兒？”

Sam猶豫了。“有是有，但是……沒有。”

“有還是沒有？”

“沒有。我意思是，有這麼個人，但是……情況有點複雜。所以現在我們知道什麼，她們是不同的女人？”Sam轉移話題繼續說。“還是說只有一個？”

“一個易形怪之類的？也是有可能的，那就是說……”

“他可以是任何人，”Sam贊同。 _真好範圍縮小了呢，_ Dean苦澀地想。他們來到夜總會時情況更糟了，這地方狹窄昏暗，所有的大款都盯著舞女看就像在看女神一樣。Sam在一段非常尷尬（並有潛在危險）的跟一個有二十塊磐石一樣肌肉的男人的對話裡被Cas救了出來。

“Sam，”他的聲音很緊張。Dean背對著Cas，但他仍能感受到他散發的焦慮。心靈的鏈條告訴Dean他的大寶寶沒有危險，那也就是說這種緊張焦慮只可能因為一個原因，而這個原因足夠Dean笑一整個月了。

不出所料，當他轉過身，兩個女孩子分別坐在Cas身邊，一個身材完美身穿著維加斯風格衣服的金髮美女，和一個身穿白色緊身裙的苗條黑長直。她們都在逼近他，金髮美女傾身在他耳邊低語，另一個則慢慢地用手撫摸他的手臂。

但非常奇怪的是，Dean笑不出來。

事實上他甚至在生氣。Cas顯然感到很不自在，而她們卻很享受這麼做。

“別這麼害羞嘛，”那個烏鴉腦袋女人調戲道，她的指尖下滑到Cas的胸口。他明顯咽了一下。“我們可以教你怎麼……放輕鬆。”

這一定是守護天使的那一套的作祟，因為Dean現在有點想打她們一頓。他想把她們拉開甩到一邊告訴她們離他的大寶寶遠一點，告訴她們Cas對她們一根汗毛的興趣都沒有。

Sam的臉在抽搐地試圖跟Cas說，“走了，Cas，我們得走了。”

Cas手忙腳亂地趕緊讓自己從女人堆裡脫身，其實過程還挺困難重重的，然後就急匆匆跟著本來還在努力忍住笑結果實在忍不住的Sam落跑。

現在他們都安全離開酒吧了，Dean終於才有了微笑，不管怎麼說，其實還是挺好笑的不是嗎。直到他忽然意識到什麼，也許剛發生的並不是偶然。大部分女人不會像剛剛那兩個一樣殷勤到這種程度，但其實只是他不願承認他心裡的那股‘我就是生氣’的心情只因他的大寶寶被調戲了。尤其是你看Cas那個樣子啊……

_好了，行了，再想下去就有點不對頭了。_

最終Dean歸結於他的工作就是得保障Cas安危。他可以感受到他的心情，可以讀到他的思想，而當你與某人擁有強烈到這種荒謬程度的聯結，那有點副作用也是不奇怪的。這不意味著什麼。

但還是很讓人心煩就是了，就像搜查永遠無聊透頂一個道理。星期六晚上，他們坐在旅館房間裡讀希臘神話故事。誰特麼會這麼做？

 ** _Sam_** ** _不願意聯繫的那個人是誰？_** Cas在看他今晚看的第九本書的中途問。

 ** _他叫_** ** _Bobby Singer_** ** _，_** Dean回答。 ** _如果世界上有誰會知道塞壬什麼鬼的，那一定是他。_**

 ** _如果我們在接下來的五分鐘內找不到任何線索的話，那我就自己打電話給他，_** Cas威脅著厭倦地把書扔到一邊。幸運又不幸的是，Sam在Cas怒氣值達到打電話的點之前找到了資訊。

“銅匕首，沾上目標人物或受害者的血，再配上一段咒語，”Sam大聲讀著。已經是早晨了，Cas邊聽邊忍住了一個哈欠。

“我就不懂為什麼這些超自然生物沒有一個是能被手槍殺死的，”他抱怨。Dean不得不表示贊同。

“看來我們得用上血，”Sam蓋上書本，“我知道該上哪兒找。”

 

 

在偷血的過程中他們遇到了幾個看守的人，Dean發現大部分人看到FBI警員證的時候，只會‘好吧看著挺像模像樣的！’就過去了。說真的，你們認真看看Sam的頭髮啊，你們看到這樣的髮型竟然都不懷疑一下的嗎。

“請問你的名字？”Sam問他們路上的最後一個障礙物。

“特別探員Shane Tewcinder。你呢？”

“我是特別探員Sam Johnson，這位是跟我一起的Cas Jones。你是哪個機構派來的？”

 ** _我們要告訴他真相嗎？_** Cas在Shane跟Sam講話時問。

**_不要，真心不要。_ **

**_他也許能幫上忙。_ **

**_這傢伙？說真的？_** 這個特別探員Shane Tewcinder看起來就像是個把刀當成尖尖的鏡子的人。

“我本來應該查查你們的警員號的，但生命苦短，而我現在餓死了，”Shane說。“你們倆沒騙我吧？”

“沒，”Cas立刻回答。

“那就好。這次的案子真噁心。你們查過血圖了沒？”

“查過了，沒有結果，”Sam說。

“真糟糕。你們知道他們全都在同一個夜總會找過小姐嗎？”

“真的？”Sam假裝驚訝。

“對啊，那夜總會肯定有問題，對吧？”

“肯定是，你該去那查查看。”

“嗯我會的。對了，你們不一起來嗎？”

“我？”

“對啊，這樣我們就多個人多雙眼睛，互相幫忙，如果你願意的話，”Shane皺眉看向Cas。

“不了，”Cas直接拒絕，畢竟他還得去偷血呢，再說他不喜歡說謊的感覺。Shane聳聳肩。

“隨便你吧。你來嗎？”他問Sam。

“呃，如果Cas覺得沒問題的話，那行啊，”Sam說。Dean不太想Sam自己一個人跟這傢伙去，但如果這樣能讓他們順利拿到血，那行吧。

“Awesome，”Shane說。“嘿我們在路上買點吃的吧，我請客，但我只說一遍，如果你掉任何食物渣渣在我車座椅上，我會斃了你。”

Dean在Cas溜進去偷走血樣藏在風衣口袋裡時盡了他守護者的責。Cas出發去找銅匕首，確保了他自己一個人也沒問題以後，Dean就去找Sam和那個混球了。

那傢伙開著一輛古董福特車，為此還特別自豪。就算Sam提醒了他，他似乎也不在乎那些漢堡的醬汁會掉到他衣服上。

“噢糟了，”Shane皺著眉用手指擦衣服上的醬汁，但很快他又開心起來，“沒事兒，我總不能被這點小細節影響了。”

“殘酷死亡四重奏？”Sam挖苦道。

“對啊，”Shane晃晃手。“但是有脫衣舞女郎誒！我終於能遇上一件脫衣舞女郎相關的案子了！”

Sam哼了一聲，“真會看好的一面啊。”

“可不是嘛，”那傢伙笑了，又咬了一口他的漢堡。他突然停下來，瞪大眼睛。“糟了，我不是故意的……兄弟啊，對不起。”

“怎麼了？”

“你當時介紹說Cas是跟你一起的，我不，呃……”

“啥？不！我們不是……不是的。”

“那我知道再說一次抱歉，”Shane說。“我還是在說出更多蠢話前把嘴巴封起來吧。”

“沒關係的，真的。”

“不，有關係的。對了，我可以喝點你的飲料嗎？”

“呃，可以吧，應該。”Sam把他的水瓶遞給Shane，Shane接過喝了一大口。

“謝了，”他說著把水瓶還回去。“下午兩點喝烈的怕是有點早。”

“是有那麼一點早，”Sam同意著嘴角露出一個笑容。

Dean讓Sam和那混球待著。Cas不知道在哪兒找來了一把銅匕首，刀柄還是用膠帶粘起來的，但至少能用就行，他已經回到旅館房間了。Dean正準備突然顯型，但他想起什麼。

 **_Cas_ ** **_？_ **

**_嗯？_ **

**_我就是想告訴你一聲我，呃，我在這。_** Dean這才讓自己顯型，這一次，終於沒有嚇到Cas了。Dean覺得這應該算是一種進步。

“我找了六家商店才終於找到這個，”Cas拿著那把匕首告訴他。“如果找不到的話我都不知道該怎麼辦才好。”

“eBay唄，”Dean提出非常有見地的建議。“不然Craigslist也行。只要不遇到奇奇怪怪的人你總能買到好東西。”

“Craig是誰？”Cas皺眉，Dean不敢置信地嗆到了自己。

“兄弟你是活在五指山裡的嗎，”Dean說。“那是一個網站。”

“我又不上網。”Cas為自己辯護。

“你不看電視，又不上網……那你在Brightwood的時候肯定經常有很有意思的訪客吧，不然你不是得一個人無聊死。”

“我只有一個訪客，是我們家的一個朋友，他一年來一次。”

“那不是很孤單嗎，”Dean說。

“我被……孤立了，”Cas承認。“我不怎麼跟其他病人互動，也很少離開房間，大部分時間我都在看書。”

“你看書看了十六年？”Dean不敢相信。

“不然還能做什麼呢？”

“我不知道啊！”Dean無能為了了。“去找人聊聊你的感受？”

“我十八歲的時候就停止心理治療了，”Cas說。 _等等，什麼？_ 他們聊到了他們之前仿佛約定俗成般不去探討的話題，但這肯定有什麼不對勁，而放著不對勁的東西不管不是Dean的作風。

“你都沒有幻覺了，他們為什麼還讓你留在那裡這麼久？”Dean問。

“我一直都不知道。我曾經申請過出院，但他們只是告訴我我必須留在那裡，這很重要。”

“你就沒試過逃走嗎？”

“二十歲的時候試過一次。”Cas隨著回憶露出痛苦的表情。“他們威脅我說會把我切成一片片。”

“什麼？”Dean說。“為什麼啊？”

“他們沒說。”

這聽起來甚至不合法啊。“所以你就不再問了？”

“我從十四歲起就在那裡，Dean。我習慣了服從指令。像這樣……自己做選擇，被寄予信任……這些對我來說都很奇怪。”

“但是是好的奇怪，是嗎？”Dean想確認。

“是的，”Cas給Dean一個極少露出的微笑。Dean回以一笑，然後Sam打通了Cas的電話。

“喂？”Cas聽著。“對，我拿到了。好。待會兒見。”

“有新情況嗎？”Dean在他一掛斷就問。

“Sam準備回來了。他問我拿到匕首沒有。”

“你覺得他找到她了沒？”

“他沒說。”

“我去看看。”Dean來到夜總會，但他們倆都不在那兒了。他集中精神回想那台福特車，然後就發現自己坐在了那台車的後座上。Shane吹著口哨在開車，音響裡大聲放著AC/DC的歌。但Sam不在。Dean這次試著集中到他的寶貝車上，這一次，終於看到坐在方向盤後的Sam。算你吧。Dean還在努力原諒Sam把他的寶貝隨便丟在一個停車場裡。

Dean回到旅館。 ** _我回來了，_** 他在出現前告訴Cas。

“有什麼發現？”Cas問。

“除了那個混帳小丑竟然對音樂有出乎意料的好品味以外沒有了。”

“他們沒有找到那個塞壬？”

“如果他們找到了，Sam……”

前門響起敲門聲。Cas等Dean漸漸變得隱形後才去應門，留著門上的鏈鎖沒有打開。

“嘿，Cas，”Shane慵懶地笑。Cas把門完全打開了。

“你好，”Cas禮貌地回應。

“我們在夜總會啥也沒發現，”Shane徑直走了進來。Dean沉下臉怒視著他。 _這混帳東西連問都沒問一句。_ “看來我們又得從頭查起了。”

“Sam呢？”

“去救一台美車了，”他說。“對了你介意我進來嗎？”

“不介意，”Cas的回應讓Shane又笑了，漏出一口大白牙。

“謝了，”他邊說邊在房間裡四處張望。“你們倆怎麼會住汽車旅館？”

Cas不知道該怎麼回答，事實上連Dean也不知道。

“呃這個，”Cas含糊地說。“這個……別碰！”他在看到Shane打算撿起放著血樣的包包時帶著威脅低聲警告。Shane後退一步，舉起雙手。

Cas還在瞪著他。“有什麼問題嗎？”Shane厚顏無恥地說。

“問題就是，你在碰不屬於你的東西，”Cas冷著臉走近了幾步，試圖讓他離開那個背包，但Shane還是站在原地沒有動，這下Cas和他的距離甚至能感受到對方的呼吸。他沒有跟Cas對視，反而上下掃視著他全身。Dean的翅膀炸毛了。

“你來幹什麼？”Cas低吼著，仍然站在比正常距離近得多的地方。Dean不懂Shane他媽的為什麼不滾開一點！

“如果我想傷害你，我不會花這麼長時間，”Shane說。“其實是我知道現在有個son of bitch在外面遊蕩作惡，而我不想在找到他之前讓你一個人留在這裡。”

“我可以保護好自己。”

“你確定？你真的覺得你能對付這個生物嗎？”Shane的表情很溫柔，他後退了一點點，但只有一點點，還退得不夠遠。“你必須得小心，Cas。我不想你受任何傷害。”

Dean大笑起來，是那種‘這傢伙怎麼回事’式大笑。Shane竟然以為Cas需要他的保護也太可笑了吧，而且也太讓他覺得討厭，這種厭惡在爬遍Dean的全身瘙癢著他的肌膚。

而更讓他生氣的是，Cas看起來並沒有因此感到生氣，拜託，他真的應該生氣好嗎！不對，比起生氣，這感覺更像是憤怒性愛的前奏。

Dean突然不笑了。他集中注意力在Cas身上，真的真的很集中，他想讀讀Cas在想什麼。Cas的心情介乎於感謝與提防之間，這種掙扎讓Dean想起人們在慢慢入睡卻又提醒自己必須得醒過來的時候，強行把自己從舒心中拉出來的矛盾感。

一輛車停在了外頭，Shane笑了。他和Castiel之間的緊張感被打破了，Shane在Sam進門時轉向他。

“嘿，Sammy，”他隨口說。

“嗨！”Sam的臉突然就開心起來。

“也別忘了跟Cas打聲招呼啊，”Shane意有所指地說，而當Sam轉向Cas時笑容消失了。

 ** _Cas_** ** _！_** Dean想警醒他，但Cas已早有準備，他一隻手背在身後，握緊著銅匕首。

“Hello, Sam，”Cas淡淡地說。

“Castiel，”Sam陰暗地說。Dean不喜歡Sam眼睛裡的情感，不喜歡他嘴角勾起的冷笑。Dean見識過那麼多可怕的東西，而最令他感到可怕的，是Sam不是Sam。是Shane……Dean都想踢自己一頓竟然沒有發現是他。而那個混蛋此刻挨著牆，看著他們倆對峙，笑得更開了。如果是他想攻擊Cas那倒還好，但現在情況不是這樣。現在是問題是Dean要保護Cas，而可能會因此受到傷害到的人並不是Shane。

 ** _Cas_** ** _，沾血！_** Dean敦促道。他的翅膀在他身後活了過來，羽毛糾纏著掙扎就像它們想脫離一樣。Cas的眼睛找到了那個背包，但Sam擋在了中間。Cas垂下胳膊。

“很對不起，”他充滿歉意地說。Dean不知道他是在對他說還是在對Sam說，但不管怎樣，只見Cas向前猛衝。

“不！”Dean大喊，然而沒有任何作用。Sam抬起手，準備殊死一搏，但Cas只是劃過Sam的胳膊。血液在金屬表面上細細流淌，Sam因疼痛發出嘶聲，從皮帶裡抽出槍。Dean想都沒想就伸手發力把槍打飛到房間的另一邊，撞到牆上裂成碎片。Shane難以置信地看著這一幕，然而Sam根本就沒注意到。他一心只看著Cas，Cas盡其所能以最大的力氣快速地壓制住Sam的胳膊。

“不！”Sam大喊，但已經太遲了。匕首插進了Shane的胸膛，他低頭看著仍然不敢相信。Sam沖到倒地的Shane身邊突然就一動不動了。Dean屏住呼吸。

“Cas?”Sam不確定地說，他的聲音在顫抖。Dean這才松一口氣，他的翅膀在他身後也是一樣的反應。

“我在這，”Cas從洗手間出來拿著一條毛巾給Sam的手止血。“壓住傷口。”

“你……他……”

“我早就發現了。坐吧。”

Sam照做了，看起來像個小孩子。“是……就是Shane嗎？”

“是的，”Cas確認。“我們誤以為塞壬只擅長勾起戀愛欲，其實不止，他們可以改變形態變成你最需要的任何人，可以是伴侶，朋友，或者是家人。對你來說，我想應該是個哥哥。”

Cas沒有像大多數正常人一樣在講到敏感話題時降低音量，他就像在敘述或者是朗讀著課本裡的內容，Dean也不知道這到底是好事還是壞事。

“他看起來真的很像Dean，”Sam看著屍體無精打采地說。

 ** _哈？哪裡像了！！_** Dean抗議。

 ** _確實是……有那麼點相似，_** Cas公平地說。

“你是什麼時候發現的？”Sam強迫自己不再看那具淌著血的屍體。

“你出門以後我打了通電話，”Cas告訴Sam。“對不起我背著你這麼做，但如果你讓我再多繼續讀希臘神話故事，那我很可能會精神崩潰的。”他頓了頓。“再一次。”

“等下，什麼意思，背著我？你打給了誰？”

“Robert Singer,”Cas說。

 ** _什麼？_** Dean和Sam完美同步說。

“我在你的其中一本筆記本上找到了他的聯繫方式，他幫了很多忙，”Cas頓了頓。“就是講話太粗俗，還有點傷人。”

Sam噗嗤笑出聲。“對那的確是Bobby。”

“他讓你聯繫他，”Cas說。Sam的臉又嚴肅起來，他點點頭。

“好我會的。”

 ** _就現在，不然他再也不會打的，_** Dean提醒道。他瞭解他弟弟。

“現在就打，”Cas催促道。Sam吞了吞口水。

“我們現在不是該先處理掉這個塞壬嗎？”

“我自己來就可以了，你去給Bobby打電話。”

“好好好，我去。”Sam拿起手機撥號，一串Dean知道他們倆都爛熟於心的號碼。Sam把手機放到耳邊等待。“Bobby？”頓了頓。“嗯是我。”

Sam瑟縮了一下把手機拿遠。Dean能聽到Bobby在電話那頭的大吼。Sam比了個手勢表示‘我去一下下’，把自己關進了衛生間。Dean聽到Sam鎖門的聲音估計他會在裡頭待上好一會兒了。

 ** _你的天使已上線_** ，Dean在顯型到他身邊時告訴Cas。

“幹得好，”Dean看著屍體隱隱有點想吐。這玩意兒不像易形怪，但性質也差不多了。

“謝謝，”Cas靜靜地說。“對不起我沒有提起Bobby，我想說的，但是我怕你生氣，氣我沒有事先告訴你就打電話。”

“嗯？沒事我沒生氣，”Dean是真心的。他不在乎Sam是通過什麼方式重新跟Bobby恢復聯繫，只要能聯繫上就好。“所以你是什麼時候開始懷疑這帥哥的？哈，Shane哥”，Dean笑起來。Cas琢磨了好一會兒直到Dean臉上出現絕望的表情才繼續回答那個問題。

“在醫院的時候，”Cas的回答讓Dean吹了聲口哨。

“真的假的？怎麼發現的？”

Cas看著Dean，他的眼睛明亮蔚藍，一如既往的真誠。

“你……是獨一無二的，Dean。我從沒遇到過任何一個人可以像你一樣影響我，而Shane做到了。”

Dean試圖理解這段話。“‘影響’你是什麼意思？”

Cas的回答被Sam穿過廁所門的吼叫打斷了。

“噢算我拜託你了我那時候才十二歲好不好！”頓了一頓。“對不起了好嘛！”

Dean忍不住大笑。“看來他是不打算輕易放過Sam了。”

“如果他要這樣從頭一年一年地數下來，還要多久才能講到今天？”Cas認真地問。

“久到Lilith可以毀滅世界十幾次了。來吧我們得處理掉這個塞壬。”

 

 

Dean一直留下來幫忙清理，他們合力處理掉了屍體，洗乾淨地毯上的血跡。Sam的電話打了將近兩個小時；Dean沒有去聽他們都講了些什麼。他告訴自己這是因為他信任他們，但事實是因為他無法阻止那個他一直在抗拒的想法。Dean盯著地板上已經褪色的血印，再次回想起來鮮紅的，溫熱的鮮血，滴進一個嬰兒的嘴裡。

晚些時候，Cas和Sam都很快就在Impala裡睡著了。Dean草草看了Sam一眼，覺得自己還是沒能跨過心裡的坎，至少現在還做不到。

Cas的夢境跟上一次Dean進去晃蕩一圈時沒什麼大區別。Dean已經做好心理準備面對那些混沌，但那不是你有了心理準備就能應對自如的。他感到自己被虛無吞噬，在虛無中迷失，就像被碾壓又被撕扯，既想歇斯底里地笑又想蜷縮起來哭泣。

_求求你_

夢境裡一聲尖叫突然溜進Dean的腦袋，他甚至沒有發現這聲音是什麼時候在那的。他集中注意力，試圖聽清這個聲音在說什麼。

_晚_

_……求……_

Dean艱難地集中著注意力，但還是沒法集中到任何地方。

_別_

_br_ _……_

 _er_ _請_

_Castiel_

_不要_ _不要_ _不要——！！_

噪音太強烈了，Dean支持不住了，伴隨著劇烈的喘息驚醒過來，他拼命晃頭眨眼直到他確定自己已經回到現實世界。他的胸膛還在上下起伏著，Dean傾身去看Cas，他蜷縮著身子，神色凝重，但就好像他的夢境世界裡什麼問題都沒有一樣。Dean不敢相信地搖搖頭。

“世界有很多人，”他告訴他還在沉睡的大寶寶，“他們也像你一樣會像這樣做噩夢。”

 

 

Ruby第二天一大早就出現了，還待了很長時間，長到Dean快氣瘋了。聽了Cas說的那些以後，他不願意留她和Sam獨處，但她把Sam拉出去了，過程中還脫掉了她的胸罩。

晚些時候，她說著要繼續搜查就消失了，剛一消失Bobby就來電話了。Sam在電話鈴響第一聲就接了起來。對於一個出口成髒的酗酒爺們，你最好接電話有夠快。

“喂，Bobby，”Sam邊聽邊邊說。“不不不你是對的，絕對有古怪。好，謝了Bobby。”

Cas好奇地抬頭。 ** _什麼有古怪？_** 他問Dean。

 ** _Bobby_** ** _以前偶爾會給我們找點案子，什麼都有可能。_** 尤其在Sam告訴他關於封印的事以後，他還很不爽地發表了長達半小時的‘你特麼去解決天啟這麼大的事竟然都不告訴我？’的演說。

“不，我知道了……Bobby，我真的知道了，不是，我沒有，那根本就不……好吧，行行行，我……好，再見。”

Sam掛了電話。“是這樣的，懷俄明州有個鎮子已經一個半星期沒有任何人死亡了。”

Castiel咬了一口牛肉幹，不太擔心的樣子，邊嚼邊問。“這有什麼不正常的嗎？”

“如果你知道他們為什麼不死，你就會覺得不正常了。一男的得了末期癌症突然就康復了，另一個被槍射中，很近距離的那種，拍拍屁股就走了。夠詭異的了吧，你覺得呢？”

“值得查查看，”Cas同意，十分鐘後他們就出發了。

 ** _我們幹嘛要查這個？_** Dean在車上向Cas抱怨。

**_什麼意思？_ **

**_我意思是我還挺支援人可以不死這件事的，明明就是好事啊，我們為什麼要阻止？_ **

**_據我對我們這份工作的淺薄認識，‘好事’通常都附送什麼邪惡的東西。_ **

**_真抱歉我們這麼快就讓你這麼憤世嫉俗了。_ **

他覺得是他們讓Cas也變得過於厭世，畢竟挖一個死掉的小孩出來調查這種事，對Cas來說是對墓穴的褻瀆。何況現在正是十二月中，快要到耶誕節了。Castiel在Sam準備開始時緊張地四處張望。

**_被別人看見了怎麼辦？_ **

**_沒事，沒人會看見的。你知道嗎，_ ** **_Cas_ ** **_，人類其實很簡單。他們對於不正常的事情比如說‘反常的天氣’啊‘熊孩子到處搞事情’啊通常都……_ **

“喂！你們在這做什麼？”

 ** _你剛說什麼來著？_** Castiel冷漠地說，Dean決定無視掉。一束手電筒的燈光找到了他們，一個黑影順著那束光移動。Cas感到驚慌心跳開始加速，強烈得Dean甚至能輕易感知到。

 ** _別緊張，_** ** _Sam_** ** _能搞定的。_** “Sam你最好是能搞定！”他大聲警告。

“這特麼怎麼回事？”那把聲音在靠得近時透露出嫌惡，“這是什麼惡魔儀式嗎？”

“我們這就走，”Dean沒法責怪Sam甚至不願意去找個蹩腳的藉口。藏在電筒後的身影終於走到足夠近得讓Dean看清楚他的臉。

Dean心臟裡的血液冷卻到冰點，一種深切而絕望的恐懼敲打著他的胃。

“這麼快？”那男人說道，一個普通的惡魔真臉就已經詭異得超乎你想像了，而Dean發現當這個臉在笑的時候，有過之無不及。“你們都還沒告訴我你們在幹什麼呢。”

 **_Cas_ ** **_，我要你仔細聽我說，但不要突然行動。不要表現出任何異常，知道了嗎？_ **

**_Dean_ ** **_？_ **

**_那傢伙是只惡魔，而且還不只是普通的那種黑眼混蛋。他名字叫_ ** **_Alastair_ ** **_，他的出現是你們能遇到的最壞的事情之一。你們得趕緊走，馬上就走。_ **

“……就是一個試膽遊戲而已，對不起，”Sam帶著懇求的語氣。

“我們不會再回來的，”Castiel保證。Alastair撓有興致地看著他……那種興致太過頭了……就算Cas現在表現得很淡定，但他散發出的驚恐越發強烈了。Dean多希望他可以告訴Cas別怕。

“試膽遊戲？”Alastair懷疑地說。

“對，這很蠢，我知道，對不起，”Sam又說了一遍。

 _讓他們走吧！_ Dean絕望地想。 Dean猜Alastair是負責守這片墳區的，但按理來說對他來講Sam和Cas應該就是兩個來附近胡鬧的白癡而已啊。如果說Dean也在的話，那Alastair是有理由把他們埋到地底，但現在不是這樣啊，殺兩個本來就活得像屍體一樣的人有什麼意思呢！ _讓他們走吧！你個混蛋！_

Dean也許不信上帝，但當Alastair邊後退邊隨意地點點頭的時候，他感謝所有他能道出名字的神明。

“走吧，滾出去，”Alastair說。“你們把這弄得亂糟糟的，我還得留下來打掃呢……呃不管怎麼說總得有人打掃嘛。別再讓我發現你們回來。”

“絕對不會，抱歉，謝了，”Sam說。Dean等到他們回到車上順利開走才終於松了口氣。而他的翅膀仍然緊緊折起在他背後，仿佛他們害怕被人發現。

 ** _那是誰？_** Cas在Sam開車時問。

**_誰也不是。_ **

**_那我們為什麼要逃跑？_ **

**_因為他不是個好惹的誰也不是，_** Dean草草地說。他知道這不算回答的回答讓Cas感到沮喪，但Dean不在乎。他那段跟Alastair的過往就該是個爛在土石堆底下的秘密。

說來其實挺奇怪的，對Dean來說Alastair曾經對他做過什麼他已經一點都不在乎了，也不再對此有什麼特別的感覺……那些記憶就像一部他只能依稀記得一半的老電影。但一想到Alastair會傷害Sam和Cas？那就不一樣了。一想到這個可能，Dean就只想告訴他們開快點，再開快點，開遠點，再遠點，直到他們安全。

Dean對這個想法苦澀一笑。

“我們有後備計畫嗎？”Sam在他們一回到旅館就問。“有我們的好鄰居先生守著那片地，我們沒法把Cole挖出來。”

 ** _我要告訴他嗎？_** Cas說。

Dean想了想，Alastair的插足確實是該小心謹慎的，但是……

**_不了，先別，沒必要。_ **

“對了，如果是死神呢？”Sam突然靈機一動。“如果沒有人給他們開電梯，靈魂不可能這麼自由上下跑啊。”

“有道理，我們可以問問Bobby怎麼想，”Cas建議。

“好主意，”Sam也贊同。“現在幾點了？”

“嗯，兩點十六分，”Cas看了眼自己的手錶。

“好那他還沒睡。”

 ** _你又有事瞞著我了，_** Cas在Sam打電話的時候控訴道。Dean就知道他遲早要面對的。

**_我們可以先放一放這個問題嗎？_ **

**_不可以。我不懂你為什麼要逃避。_ **

**_個人原因，_** Dean回答。

頓了頓。 ** _扯上惡魔的事能有多個人？_**

 **_好吧，如果你腦袋瓜裡想的是_ ** **_Sam_ ** **_和_ ** **_Ruby_ ** **_的那種個人，給我打住。我說真的，打住。_ **

**_有一個溫家人跟惡魔交配就已經夠了。_ **

**_兄弟，我說了打住！_ **

“Bobby說如果他找到什麼會給我們打電話的，”Sam放下手機，跌回到床上歎著氣。“我好累啊，一般正常人晚上不睡覺的嗎？”

“我不覺得我們可以定義成一般正常人。”

“可惜了，”Sam淡淡地說。好長一段時間他們之間誰都沒再說別的。Cas學著Sam的樣子，把腳放到單人床上，外後靠。

“我有點好奇Ruby在哪裡，”Sam說。

 ** _幸運的話，大概是被殺了做成什麼東西的餡了吧。_** Dean對Cas說。

“我肯定她沒事的，”Cas的語氣帶著不必要的堅定。

“嗯，”Sam回應，“至少現在。”

 ** _你覺得她以前也是像現在這樣來去如風的麼？_** Dean問。Cas也有點好奇。

“我們認識之前，你跟Ruby到處去的時候，她是不是會比較常跟你待在一起？”Cas對Sam說。如果這對話的走向不太好的話，Dean堅決不負責任。

Sam揉了把臉。“她從來沒有真正離開過。”

“那為什麼現在不一樣了呢？”

Sam短促地笑了，Cas疑惑地歪著腦袋。“沒什麼，就是……她說你太奇怪了她不想待在這裡，”Sam翻了個白眼，“她會習慣的，她只是不太喜歡分享。”

“相信我，我說了Ruby完全是你的！”Castiel的話語裡藏著一點嫌惡。

 ** _祝福你們，_** Dean順著說了句。惡魔性愛是他盡全力也不願意多想的概念。

“不完全是那樣的，”Sam說。“我和Ruby……我也不知道，兄弟。這很複雜，你懂的。”

“不懂。”

Sam好奇地看過來。“什麼意思？”

“我從來沒有發生過性關係，”Cas還是像以往一樣的陳述事實的語氣，而Dean本不該對此感到意料之外的驚訝。好吧，精神病院確實不是什麼理想的約炮用地……但是真的假的？？！

**_你在逗我。_ **

“你在逗我，”Sam說。Castiel似乎被兩兄弟同時表達出的懷疑嚇了一跳。

“我又沒有機會，”他提防著說。“從來就沒有一個人能讓我親近到……讓我想跟ta做這種事。”

“好吧，”Sam說。

 ** _不，這哪裡好了，_** Dean沒打算讓這話題就這麼結束。 ** _你都三十歲了，_** ** _Cas_** ** _。你現在告訴我你活了三十年，從來沒有一個人讓你喜歡到想看_** ** _ta_** ** _裸著的樣子？_**

**_我不懂你為什麼這麼驚訝。_ **

說實話，Dean自己也不懂。他家大寶寶在其他一千件事情上都毫無經驗；Dean也不知道為什麼偏偏這一件顯得這麼重要。

**_兄弟，你一定是拒絕了，大概，一百個女人。_ **

**_沒有。_ **

這對話的走向開始有點奇怪了。Dean很慶倖Sam的開口分散了他們倆的注意力。

“其實還挺有意思的，”Sam對著自己輕笑了幾聲。“我跟Shane聊天的時候，他問我我們倆是不是在一起，就是，在一起的那種在一起。”

“噢，”Cas應聲以後頓了頓，問“這很好笑嗎？”

“好吧，也不是。就是已經很久沒有人問過我這個問題了。以前總是不停發生在我和Dean身上……說真的，我們倆都覺得特別詭異。但再次聽到有人這麼問還是挺有趣的。”

Cas點頭，Dean深表懷疑他其實根本就沒聽明白。“我明白了。”

“我才沒有懷念這個呢，”Sam繼續說。“當所有人都以為你是gay你就很難有機會約個好會了。”

“你們兩個都不是嗎？”

“反正我不是，”Sam回答。“Dean曾經說過他不區別對待……只要他們長得好看，就無所謂。”

“真的？”Cas的聲音裡多了一絲絲戲謔，Sam感覺不出來什麼，但他知道Dean聽到了。Dean做了個鬼臉。

 ** _不是這樣的，_** 他反駁。

“是這樣，”Sam肯定。“他原話就是‘他們褲子裡有什麼不重要，重要的是我能進去。’。”

 ** _行了，行了，換個話題吧，_** Dean抱怨。自家親弟弟跟自家天堂賜的大寶寶談他的性生活這真是令人做藕。

 

 

他們已經入睡差不多一個小時了。Dean還是對直視Sam感到有點反胃的不適，但這麼長時間不跟他聊聊天好像也不太對，於是他潛進Sam的夢境。Dean試著不斷提起Azazel和血，但每一次他又都咽了回來。他們沒有聊很多，但至少他們能聊聊。Dean覺得這樣就很好了。

第二天，大概十二點的時候，電話響了。

“Bobby？早啊！”Sam接通了電話。“好，你等等……”他扯過一本小筆記和筆亂七八糟地寫著。“嗯，嗯，嗯……等下，什麼？這哪兒來的？好，謝了，再……行了我知道！我說了不是嘛？好了，再見。”

Sam掛斷電話俯身把筆記遞給Cas。“你看這個，Bobby也覺得我的猜想是對的，有人把鎮上的死神綁架了。引用某些可笑版本的啟示錄上的話就是‘他碟血在新生的天空下，嘗則香甜，咽則苦澀’。”

 ** _有簡體中文版嗎？_** Dean向Cas抱怨。

“能翻譯一下嗎？”Cas問。

“基本上就是說在至日當天，也就是今天，的月光下殺死一個死神，你就可以破除掉一個封印。”

“也就是說我們現在知道有人打算殺死神，但不知道是誰，在哪兒，或者怎麼阻住，”Cas表達出情況的不樂觀。“怎麼才能讓殺死死亡呢？”

Sam聳肩。“用一把超大的槍？不知道啊。反正應該不重要。就算我們知道是什麼東西在打死神的主意，我們也沒法插手。唯有已死或將死之人才能看見他們。”

Dean笑了。 ** _給點信心啊，老弟，有我在呢。_**

**_什麼？_ **

**_Sam_ ** **_沒想到這點。對啊，人類確實只有當他們的心臟開始出毛病才能看見死神，但如果有的人本來就不需要心臟維持生命呢？_ **

**_比如說？_ **

**_比如說天使。報告，_ ** **_Dean Winchester_ ** **_。_ **

**_不行。_ **

Dean眨眨眼，後退了一步有點懵。 ** _不行是什麼意思？_**

 **_意思就是不行，_ ** **_Dean_ ** **_。_ **

“Cas？”Sam皺眉，對Cas突然一言不發感到疑惑。

“在，”Cas在回神前不自覺地應聲。“一定有辦法的。有沒有任何記錄顯示曾經有死神被殺過？或者被關起來？”

Dean沒有錯過Sam臉上一閃而過的愧疚。“是有一些，”他小心翼翼地說。“至少有關於關起來的，但不知道最後有沒有被殺。看來我們又得看歷史書了。”

“真特麼書蟲，”Dean發牢騷的時候Castiel也點點頭表示贊同。Dean明明有辦法，他不明白為什麼Cas不願意接納。

Cas打開電腦，Sam開始翻他們父親的日記，所有關於死神的記錄整整看了三遍。

 ** _喂你，_** Dean指責Cas， ** _你對這件事有點怪怪的。你為什麼這麼怪怪的？_**

Cas猶豫了一下，小心地把電腦放在沙發上。他掃了Sam一眼，他還全神貫注在日記裡。Cas抱臂坐直了身子。

 **_我‘怪怪的’是因為你說你要去對付一些甚至可以殺死死亡的東西，而且還打算一個人去。_ ** **_Dean_ ** **_，難道你真的覺得這是個好主意嗎？_ **

**_難道我們還有很多別的主意能用？_ **

**_我們會找到的，_** Cas說， ** _我們一定會的。_**

 ** _你阻止不了我，_** Dean固執地說。 ** _我才是你的守護者，而不是反過來。_**

Cas的眼睛快速地掃視著整個房間，直到他意識到他找不到可以看著的目標物，才垂下眼簾。Cas有一雙會說話的眼睛，Dean也知道他不喜歡跟人說話時看不見對方的感覺。Dean靠近Cas，蹲下來，好讓他們的臉在同一高度。

 ** _我在這，_** Dean說， ** _就在你的正前方。我這麼做正是我在這裡的理由，擋在你和任何試圖傷害你的東西之間，明白嗎？不管是什麼人綁架了死神，他是想破除封印，然後把整個人類世界搞得天翻地覆，而你，也自然是會被捲入這場浩劫中的。這是我的工作，_** ** _Cas_** ** _，讓我好好完成它。_**

 ** _一定還有別的方法的，_** Cas是這麼說，但Dean看出來他也不確定。他的眼睛不再亂轉，而連他自己都不會知道的是，他的視線正好就定格在Dean的臉上。

**_也許吧。但是我們沒有時間了。_ **

**_Dean_ ** **_，如果_ ** **_Alastair_ ** **_有份參與呢？_ **

這個詞也許確實不是從Cas的嘴裡冒出來的，但聽著他的聲音發出這個名字的音節，就讓Dean覺得夠不舒服了。 ** _如果我能擺平這一切，讓你和_** ** _Sam_** ** _離他遠遠的，我會高興死的。_**

“你還好嗎？”Sam好奇地問。Cas把盯著空氣的眼睛抬起來看向Sam。

“很好，”Cas說。

“你看起來有點像靈魂出竅了。”

“我只是在集中精神。你覺得Ruby會來幫忙嗎？”

Sam把嘴唇抿成一條線。“她沒接電話。”

“震驚，”Dean小聲抱怨。

Cas把電腦拿回到大腿上，開始查資料，眼裡有一股堅定。一開始Dean還一臉不情願地妥協看是不是真有什麼別的辦法，但當他看著Sam，他改變主意了。

Sam已經死過一次了啊！他們的父母也都死了。Dean覺得自己的存在就像是傳染病毒，就像他攜帶著什麼詛咒，能通過空氣傳播。那些他在乎的人，都會受傷，甚至傷得太重，重得他多努力也無法補救。Dean人性裡的至善在抨擊著他，告訴他他在離Cas越來越近，比他原本預想的要近得多，而這理由也許已經足夠讓Dean成為唯一一個害死自己目標人物的守護天使。

就算Sam和Cas可能在這個反常的鎮子是死不了的，也只會讓情況更糟。Dean不確定Alastair是不是真參與其中，但他的出現絕不可能只是巧合。從他的個人經驗判斷，對Alastair來說，死神不過是個小障礙，清除掉以後，他就能更享受折磨人的樂趣了。Dean一想到Alastair曾經做過什麼，以後也許會做什麼，就讓他根本想都不敢想萬一Sam和Cas落在他手裡會怎麼樣。

Dean曾經忍受過Alastair，他能再忍一次。

他越想，就越確信自己這麼做是對的。一直到下午，他們都沒找到任何資料，而Dean做出了他的決定。 _對不起，_ _Cas_ _，但我要自己一個人去了，_ Dean從旅館房間消失時默念著。


End file.
